Dimensional Heroes: Octopath Traveler
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes along with others have entered the continent of Orsteera where they shall see stories unfold before their eyes. But...are these stories unrelated or is there something that connects them all?
1. Prologue: Town of Tales

"Have I ever told you about the time I caught a whale of a fish?" a fisherman said.

"You will not believe the monster I took down." a knight said.

"I just came back from the most amazing place. Wanna hear?" a traveler said.

The town of Tales, a very popular place in the Adventure Universe where stories are alive and well. Almost everyone here has a tale to tell as well as keeping the largest record of stories ever known. And it is here that our heroes have come.

"The town of Tales. From what I've heard, everyone has a story to tell here." Cia said.

"I'd bet. This place seems very lively." Sachiko said.

"There is so much you could learn of here. Legends, Myths, and People." Lana said.

"It's like a HUB world in RPGs where you can share info and everything. Everyone here has their own story to tell." Kendo said.

"And those stories are exactly why we're here. Well, not exactly any ordinary ones." Hope said.

"Yes, the Tale of the Dancer, which is part of several others." Ace said.

"I did some searching around. It turns out that Dancer story was one of eight stories. Paimon only told us the first… there are seven more that are either known or told. That's why the locals call all eight stories the Eight Tales of Legend." Tails said.

"Incredible. But where should we start our search?" Reflet asked. "Is there a library somewhere in this town?"

"Reflet, you can't possibly expect that these Eight Legendary Stories could be found in an ordinary library." Mahiru said.

"She's right. If these stories were so legendary, why would just anyone have access to to them. I think we should look for Cobalt and see if he knows something." David said.

"Cobalt?" Ace asked.

"He was the Adventure Universe rep in the WBC. He didn't seem like much during the tournament, but his heart is as pure as gold, I can guarantee that." David said.

"He's a hardcore Adventurer. His dream is to gather the ultimate RPG party and ...What was the rest?" Hope asked.

"Cobalt's actually changed his plans. He's actually trying to gather people to form a guild here." Jexi said.

"A guild?" Sachiko asked.

"A guild is sort of like...a place for adventurers to find work." Jade said.

"Take Team Natsu for example, they're part of a guild called Fairy Tail on their world." Roy said.

"Jexi...friends!" A voice shouted as they saw Cobalt waving to them. "It's been to long dear comrades."

"So this is Cobalt. He seems cheerful." Ace said.

"So...you decided to follow my advice after all. Glad you did." Cobalt said.

"Thanks...so where's Emerald?" Jexi asked.

"He's waiting for us at the temple...the one uphill." Cobalt said.

"Could you take us there?" Al asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Cobalt said.

"Well, let's go!" Luffy said.

They traveled across the town taking in the sights before they came to a large temple where Emerald waited outside.

"Ah...you finally arrived with your friends and...Ah!" Emerald said seeing Mari as he rushed to her and grabbed her hand. "Young lady! I've seen it in your eyes! Your days of loneliness are over! I insist you marry me!"

"W-w-w-What?" Mari said a bit flustered with red cheeks.

"Is he a ladies man?" Hope asked Cobalt.

"Unfortunately. He's the biggest womanizer in the entire land." Cobalt said.

"Just like Sanji in a way." Ace said.

"But why did he go for Mari?" Al asked.

"He has this foolish belief that the first woman to meet his glance within 24 hours is his one true love." Cobalt said.

"O-Oh my, I'm really flattered, but why don't we take it slow first?" Mari said.

"Dangit Mari, avert your eyes! Don't fall to the temptation!" Stoj said.

"Look, we didn't come here to get Mari engaged. We're here because of the Eight Tales of Legend." Hope said.

"We just call them the eight tales." Cobalt said. "And yes. Emerald...she hates you."

"Gah!" Emerald said as he collapsed before rising back up. "It is a shame...but I shall never forget her. Now let's go." He said as they headed inside.

"Well he recovered from that quickly." Al said as she saw Mari with flushed cheeks still.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mari?" Hiyoko asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. Come on." Mari said.

"So why come to this temple?" Hope asked.

"It is here that the last keeper of these ancient tales is located along with the gates that lead there." Cobalt said.

"Sounds pretty cool. Has anyone ever attempted to live these tales before?" Kaminari asked.

"Live them? Such foolishness. No, they go through to witness them firsthand." Emerald said. "Such silliness from these non adventurers."

"I have 'Adventurers' in my group name, if you must know." David said.

"Quiet all of you. We approach." Cobalt said as they entered a room with eight gates and in the center was a sage in a chair sitting with dignity.

"I shall talk with him." Emerald said. "Noble sage...I ask of you...the tales." he said but received no answer. Only to see the sage with his eyes closed and snoring.

"What? He's asleep?!" Usopp, Chopper and Kaminari said.

"Should we wake him up? Or would that just aggravate him?" Ochako asked.

"Well seems things never get old. This group is still full of those who just ask questions and state the obvious." A voice said.

"Wait...I know this voice." Hope said turning around to see a familiar thief. "Hello, Jack."

"Brother." Jack said.

"What brings you here?" Hope asked. "Come to steal from the Adventure Universe?"

"No, I'm here for charity..of course I'm stealing! I wouldn't be much of a thief if I didn't steal." Jack said.

"What's in your sights then?" Hope said.

"Not telling." Jack said smirking.

"You haven't changed either." Ace said.

"Wait...I know you. You're that thief from the museum!" Luna said.

"Ah yeah. You were with that Coalition I humiliated. Ah...good times." Jack said.

"That was our first heist." Joker said.

"Technically it was mine since I did all the work on that one." Jack said.

"Guys! Can we focus on the sage? We're all here for one reason or another, and that concerns these tales." Mahiru said.

"She's right. We're all here for research on these tales." A voice said as Harumi descended from the shadows.

"Wah!" Luna said. "Harumi?! Don't scare people like that, you almost shocked me to death!"

"I am an assassin. Sticking with the shadows is sort of what I do." Harumi said.

"Yeah...and it's fun. Boo." Another voice said as Zexi dropped behind Lucy making her scream.

"You too?!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, with all due respect, this is Zexi were talking about." Hope smiled. "So I guess you heard about the tales too?"

"Yeah...remember when we did the Hyrule redux...well around the same time Sunset claimed the medal from that Yamatobokeru guy...another city rose up in New World." Zexi said.

"It did? Wow… it's almost as if it made it on its own. Could New World be… Alive?" Robin said.

"Anyway...there were some ruins that showed this temple." Zexi said. "So we came here."

"It was almost like it wanted you to come here." Hope said.

"Yeah...seems fate kinda weird in that way." Another voice said as they saw Ty approaching with the remaining Neo Dimensional Heroes not far behind.

"Ty." Hope said. "Wait… where's your team?"

"That's what I came here for. About a week ago, Gowther started to act strangely about his ideals about memory. He wanted to see how it worked, even if it meant using his own magic on us. There was a big fight, and it seemed like we stopped Gowther, but there was a feeling in my gut that he was just getting started. And that wasn't it. In the grapevine, I started hearing these weird rumors. The dead were suddenly coming back to life everywhere."

"The dead… Coming back to life?" Takeshi asked.

"Trust me...it sounded weird too so I sent my team to investigate...but none of them came back. Then...when I was about to go out to look. I found a note telling me to come here if I wanna find them." Ty said.

"So it looks like you're here for reasons. You poor guy." Hope said.

"Don't I know it…. But I feel like there's something about coming here that'll lead me to something else. Someone i think finding will be the most happiest thing...then again I'm just going with gut feeling so what do I know?" Ty said.

"I wish there was someway we could help." Ace said.

"You can't go wishin to help everyone little boy." Another voice said as they saw Connor leaning against a pillar. "Cause if you did...you'd be a wishing well." he said tipping his hat.

"I know that, Connor. I'm not an idiot." Ace said.

"Wait, why are you here? You don't really seem the type to be into stories." Hope said.

"I'm not. I'm here for work. A mysterious letter was delivered to us back in Alola with promises of a job for us." Connor said.

"A job? What kind?" Mona asked.

"Dunno, the letter only gave this address." Connor said.

"I demand….SILENCE!" The sage said making everyone stop. "The eight have gathered...now...we may begin."

"Well, he's awake now!" Hope said.

"Noble Sage, please forgive our chatter." Emerald said.

"What do you mean? I've been awake since the start." He said.

"Uh huh…" Stoj said with a deadpanned expression.

"Now...we have eight groups...well seven and one loner. But that is still eight in total. Now we can begin this month's telling of the tales." He said.

"This month?" Jexi asked.

"The sage only opens the temple once a month." Cobalt said.

"Now…" He said grabbing his staff and banging the ground as a table rose up with eight cards. "Each group leader will draw a card. The card you draw will determine which gate you enter." He said.

"Well this oughta be good." Connor said.

"I will pick you one at a time. Let's start with Jexi." The Sage said.

"But how did...okay." Jexi said drawing a card. "I've drawn the Knight."

"Good...now Ty is next." The Sage said.

"If this is what brings me closer to them." Ty said drawing. "I drew the Dancer."

"Now Hope...you go." He said.

"Yeehaw." Hope said as he drew. " The Apothecary."

"Jack...take a steal of these cards." The Sage said.

"Done. I stole the Thief." Jack said.

"David...your turn." He said.

David drew his card. "The Hunter. How fitting."

"Ace...let your heart draw." The Sage said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he drew. "The Cleric."

"Very Good. Next is Mr. Trav." The Sage said.

"Better be what I need." Connor said drawing. "I got the Scholar? Not really a learner, old man."

"Okay, so that leaves us with…" Harumi said.

"The Merchant." Zexi said picking the remaining card.

"Good. Now...here is how this works...these cards are the keys to the corresponding gates. Hold them up and the gates shall open. Once then...you will arrive on the continent of Orsterra where our stories take place." The Sage said.

"This is pretty surreal…" Ty said.

"It is no illusion. These are the paths that you must take." The Sage said as the eight groups approached the gates as Ty held the card of the Dancer up to his gate. "You will arrive in the Sandlands in the town of Sunshade...you will see the tale of the Dancer unfold. The tale of Primrose." He said as the gate opened as Ty found himself sucked into it before it closed.

David held up his card next. "You will arrive at the village of S'warrki, in the Woodlands. You will see the tale of the Hunter unfold. The tale of H'aanit." The Sage said as the gate opened.

"Well, see you guys." David said.

"Good luck, brother." Harumi said as David and his group were sucked in as she saw Zexi go next.

"You will arrive in Rippletide in the Coastlands. See the tale of the Merchant unfold. The tale of Tressa." The Sage said as Zexi and his group went into the gate.

"Guess I better get going. I don't wanna miss my check." Connor said holding his card up.

"You will arrive in Atlasdam in the Flatlands. See the tale of the Scholar delve into great mystery. The tale of Cyrus." The Sage said as Connor and his group vanished.

Hope approached his gate as it opened.

"Hope the Victor, your journey begins in Clearbrook, in the Riverlands. You will see the healing miracles of the Apothecary unfold. The tale of Alfyn." the Sage said as Hope and his group vanished.

"I'm not getting left behind." Jack said going next.

"You will arrive in Bolderfall, in the Clifflands. See the tale of the Thief take to the dark. The Tale of Therion." The Sage said as Jack and his thieves vanished.

'I'm headed out next." Jexi said raising his card.

"You shall arrive in Cobbleston, in the Highlands. See the Knight's tale of honor and purpose unfold before thee. The tale of Olberic." The Sage said as Jexi and his group vanished.

Ace Neptune was the last to approach as he held his card into the air.

"You will arrive in Flamesgrace in the Snowlands. See the tale of the cleric as you discover hope and faith. The tale of Ophilia." He said as Ace and his group vanished.

"So...will they be okay?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes...I'm certain this will be the last group to enter these halls." The Sage said.

"Uh...did you just say last?" Emerald asked.

"Yes...you see...they are who the continent has been waiting for...the ones who will stop a great evil." The Sage said.

Now...the tales have truly begun.


	2. Thief 1: Treasure of Fate

The story begins in a tavern in Bolderfall, a town in the Clifflands. Entering the bar was a young man with white hair and dressed in purple as he approached the bar. "The usual." he said.

The barkeep went to get his order as the man listened to some fellow thieves talking.

"You know that thief's at it again. I hear he lifted everything off a merchant." one said.

"Probably didn't get his fill from that fancy mansion the other day. Can't believe he made it past all those guards." the other said.

"They were more like decorations than actual guards." Therion said to himself.

"Someday we'll make it just as big as that thief." the first one said.

"You said it partner." the other said.

"Partners in crime huh?" Therion thought.

Therion's past is a sad one. From the start of his childhood he was already a thief and also already tossed in a cell 10 years ago. It was there he met a man named Darius, who would come to help raise Therion's talent as a thief as they escaped together and became partners.

"Fill er up." Therion said having emptied his drink.

"Here ya go. Now beg pardon but...you wouldn't happen to be after that Ravus' treasure, would you?" the barkeep asked. "If ye are...I suggest you think again. I heard a wouldbe fortune hunter was thrown in the dungeon the other day."

"So what's the score?" Therion asked.

"A score...maybe more." the barkeep said. "But House Ravus ain't known to be kind to those who covet their wealth. But that mansion attracts more thieves like moths to a flame. Its those rumors that keep them coming. They say they're rich enough to buy up the whole town...maybe more."

"Just one town? What about the neighbors?" Therion asked.

"Can't say for sure. No one's ever seen the treasure." the barkeep said. "Even that master thief would have his hands full. You seem like a smart young man so I'll say it again...stay away from the manor." he said.

"Thanks for the advice." Therion said leaving. "Next time...I'll have a tale of my own to tell." he said to himself as he left the tavern and began heading to the manor.

When he finally arrived, he saw the manor of Ravus was heavily guarded like no ones business. There were guards, trained hounds, even tripwires on the walls to signal alarms of scaling.

"Looks like they aren't messing around." Therion said. He looked to the front gates and saw a merchant being turned down. "Hmmm… maybe the easiest way in really is the front door."

Therion backtracked back to Bolderfall and overheard two merchants talking. "I trust he won't be missing this." Therion said stealing a letter of introduction off one of them.

He then returned to the mansion and approached the front gate.

"Halt!" one of the guards said. "State your business!"

"No need to get so angry. I'm merely a simple merchant, here to offer my wares." Therion said. "I want to show the lady of the house the finest fabrics in the realm."

"Oh yeah...where's your proof?" the guard said.

"Oh...you mean this?" Therion asked showing the letter.

"That's….!" The other guard said.

"Oh, so you know what this is. It's a letter of formal introduction. Written by House Ravus itself." Therion said. "If you turn me down, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your positions, would you?"

"Uh...let him in!" the guard said as the gates opened.

"Thanks, gentlemen." Therion said showing himself in. "Now the real fun begins." He said going in through the window.

He snuck his way through the manor and to the treasure room. He soon came across what he was looking for.

"And there it is. This is all it is? Take what you can get I guess…" Therion said.

He slowly reached for the blue gem sitting on its pedestal when suddenly a click of a gun made him stop dead in his tracks. Behind him was Joker, pistol aimed at his head as the Phantom Thieves were inside with him.

"Not a step further." Joker said.

"Tch… so I wasn't the only one after the Ravus treasure." Therion said. "Well, too bad for you band of masked weirdos… and little cat. I was here first."

"Look, I'm not a cat. And we just want that puny little gemstone." Mona said.

"That gemstone is worth much more than any of your lives could fathom." A voice said as the thieves turned to see a butler near the door.

"What the?! The hell did you come from?!" Skull asked.

"Oracle, I thought we were clear. You didn't pick this guy up?" Jack asked.

"No...he was completely under radar." Oracle said.

"Who the hell are you? Not anyone can sneak up on me like that." Therion said.

"I should be asking all of you. Not just anyone can get this far into the mansion." he said.

"No, but you're about too." Mona said. "We're the Phantom Thieves! We take what we want, when we want. Our goal is to be known worldwide."

"I should congratulate you then on being the first thieves to make it this far." He said.

"You sound as if you wanted this to happen." Therion said.

"And what if I did? Though I guess I did. The reason we tightened security and recruited that barkeep to tell tales." he said. "We always had high hopes but kept meeting disappointment...now we see not one but several promising thieves."

"So...what's the angle here?" Jack asked.

"I need not explain that to all of you." he said as the doors shut. "Allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Heathcote. I am a butler in the service of House Ravus."

"A butler?" Panther asked.

"Yeah, like youre gonna stop us. Were taking your treasure!" Mona said leaping to the blue gemstone.

"Fat chance…" Therion said kicking Joker's hand as he misfired as he tossed a dagger at Mona.

"Mreawr!" Mona screamed in fear.

"Get em!" Skull said brandishing his metal bat as the Phantom Thieves attacked Therion.

"Oh this simply won't do." Heathcote said drawing his blade as he got before the thieves and knocked them all into the walls with a swing.

"What the…?" Therion asked.

"How's this guy so good?" Queen asked.

"I find it hard to believe he's just an ordinary butler. Change of plans, we need to take care of the butler first." Jack said.

"Right!" They said.

"Well...hate to agree with them but...I don't really got a choice myself seeing as how we're stuck here." Therion said drawing a dagger.

Heathcote attacked the group one by one, swiftly dodging their attacks.

"Okay, you asked for it, old man!" Skull said ripping his mask off and summoning Captain Kidd. "Whoop em, Captain! Assault Dive!" Skull said as Captain Kidd fired on Heathcote as Heathcote easily dodged and sliced the persona in half and damaging Skull.

"Skull's taken a major hit!" Oracle said as Heathcote knocked him down and brushed his arm a bit.

"Whoa." Mona said as Heathcote was taking the thieves out one by one. "This isn't good."

"Move out of the way!" Therion said leaping over Mona as he lunged at Heathcote managing to get his side.

"Ooh. I must remember I'm not as young as I used to." Heathcote said slowly getting back up.

"All things aside, you're pretty skilled. But…" Therion said looking at the gemstone. "I think it's time I got what I came for."

"Sorry...but this is my victory." Heathcote said.

"Your victory?" Jack said before noticing a strange bangle on his arm as well as the other thieves. "What the? What are these?"

"Those bangles are a symbol of your failure here today. All who see them will know you failed here." Heathcote said. "And I possess the only key that can remove them. The mark of a convict. The Fool's Bangle they call it."

"Why you…" Therion said.

"However, with all of you being prideful, this is all prime for negotiations." Heathcote said.

"Negotiations?" Jack asked as a young woman with short blond hair entered the room.

"Although you may have broken into my home, I am willing to overlook these transgressions." she said.

"Wait...your home?'" Noir asked.

"Pardon the latent introductions. My name is Cordelia Ravus and I am the lady of the house." She said.

"Regards to your decorator. They sure have a way with traps." Therion said.

"The treasure all of you are after are family heirlooms that have belonged to us for ages...the dragonstones." Cordelia said.

"Stones? As in plural? I just see one." Skull said.

"Correct...see many thieves before you have visited this mansion before and stolen the Ruby, Emerald and Gold dragonstones." Heathcote said.

"And I would ask of you...would you kindly retrieve them?" Cordelia asked.

"I get it… this is a job." Joker said. "And since we all are branded with the Fool's Bangle…."

"Correct… you must work together with your former competition." Heathcote said. "Retrieve all of the dragonstones and I will remove those bangles on your arms."

"You can't be serious… I don't work with anyone." Therion said as this arrangement reminded him of his partnership with Darius in the past.

"I only work with those I trust...and I don't give back what I steal." Jack said.

"Yes, but as long as you have the Fool's Bangle on you, everyone will know of your failure here to steal the Sapphire dragonstone from Ravus Manor. I can see that you pride yourself as the greatest thief of your generation." Heathcote said.

"Damn you…" Jack said. "Fine...as much as it hurts me...I'll do it."

"I apologize for this situation. But we see no other option to escape this predicament." Fox said to Therion. "We must work together."

"Fine...but I'm only doing it to get this stupid bangle off my arm." Therion said. "You'll get your stones back."

(Cue- Persona 5: Life Will Change)

"Just so we're clear, I'm not particularly trusting in you lot. For all I know, you're planning to steal the stones for yourselves the moment these things come off." Therion said. "Course I can't say I blame ya."

"Now...your first task. Rumor is the Ruby Dragonstone is in a town known as Noblecourt up in the flatlands." Heathcote said.

"So you want us to steal from the guys who stole from you? Heh, piece of cake." Skull said.

"I wouldn't be too cocky, pirate boy. This isn't pretend, this is for real." Therion said.

"Pirate?!" Skull said.

"You misunderstand. We are not amateurs. We have commited thefts before." Fox said.

"Dressed like that? What kind of people did you steal from?" Therion asked. "Children's costume parties?"

"You arrogant little…! We'll show you! The Phantom Thieves don't play around!" Mona said.

"Mona, that's enough." Joker said. "As much as it is unbearable to some of us, we have to work together."

"Yeah...so we need to stop fighting and head out." Jack said.

"Noblecourt's a far distance away. Were not talking about a short voyage." Therion said.

"That's okay. Mona?" Panther asked.

"Of course, Lady Ann. I don't like the idea of this guy being indie me, but i can make an exception." Mona said as they headed outside. "Morgana….. Transform!" Mona said as he turned into a van.

"What? What kind of magic is that?" Therion said.

"Surprised? Mona's capable of doing this. Never seen a Getaway van before?" Skull asked.

"I don't even know what a vaan is." Therion said trying to pronounce van.

"Just get in." Mona sighed.

The Phantom Thieves and Therion Piled into Mona.

"Who's turn is it to drive?" Queen asked.

"I'll take the wheel." Jack said. "Didn't do much during the fight so I should be driving." He said getting in the driver's seat.

"Let's get going...onward to Noblecourt." Skull said as the van drove off.

And so Therion and the thieves set forth…

Their mission to retrieve the remaining three dragonstones of House Ravus so that their bands may be removed.

But little do they know of what fate awaited them…


	3. Scholar 1: The Royal Scholar's Mission!

"...And so it was that Atlasdam was found two centuries ago." A proud scholar wearing regal clothing explained. "Indeed, our fair city-state is the longest standing on the continent of Orsterra. But there was another city-state as long and proud as our own that came to its ruin a short eight years ago."

Cyrus Albright stands as one, if not one of the finest, professors at the royal academy in Atlasdam. He has many admirers but his true passion lies in the pursuit of knowledge. But everything changes on this day.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the name of this city state was? How about you, Miss Therese?" Cyrus inquired.

"Um.. well… ah, here it is! It was Hornburg." Therese said.

"Good. Hornburg was said to have been ruled over by a royal family said to have been descended from priests of an ancient long forgotten religion. On the other hand, Atlasdam was founded by one of the original clans who inhabited the flatlands. Who can tell me how many clans lived in the Flatlands at the time? Your highness?" Cyrus asked.

"Er… I believe there were...eight?" a regal girl said.

"Correct you are, your highness. It was a great deal of strife in the flatlands as these clans waged a long and bitter war. Change would come when the armies from Grandport invaded these lands two centuries ago. They sought to extort the territories inland. Ironically, this compelled the tribes to put aside their differences to face a common foe. Oh look at the time! We'll pick up where we left off next time. Don't forget to read chapters 3 and 4 before our next lecture and be prepared to answer questions on the material within." Cyrus said walking out as the girls congratulated him on his lecture.

"Professor Albright." a guard said. "A message from Mercedes from the library. You've been granted special permission to take a look into the special archives."

"Ah...I've been looking forward to that. Now I can begin my research." Cyrus said as he headed out of the academy.

Cyrus approached the library where he talked with the librarian.

"I'm a little surprised you wanted into the archives." Mercedes said.

"When I heard than an original copy of The Church of the Flame: A Complete Histoire, I just had to see to it." Cyrus said.

"Just sign in." she said as Cyrus did so and showed himself in. A few minutes in and…

"Miss...could you come in?" Cyrus asked as she did. "The tome I just mentioned doesn't seem to be in here."

"Missing? I'll look into it at once, professor. By the way...I recently got word. Headmaster Yvon wishes to see thee." Mercedes said.

"What could it be this time? Very well...best not keep him waiting." Cyrus said heading out and knocking on said door within the academy. "Cyrus Albright by your request."

"Do enter." a voice said as Cyrus showed himself in. "My apologies for summoning you on such short notice."

"How may I be of assistance?" Cyrus asked.

"That treatise on arcane studies you published...what in the god's name were you thinking?" Yvon said.

"Sir, I believe I made my hypothesis quite clear." Cyrus said.

"I'm not talking about your hypothesis. You went out of your way to cite one of the tomes within our special archives. Those books are the academy's greatest treasure! It is not to be divulge to the public." Yvon said.

"I am very well aware of the value of those tomes which is why I mentioned that info." Cyrus said.

"That info is for the eyes of the academy only!" Yvon said.

"But headmaster…" Cyrus said.

"Silence! Not another word! You are dismissed." Yvon said. "Oh wait...there is one last thing...I hear the special archives are going to be closing early today so if you have research...I suggest that you do it quickly." He said smirking.

"(It's as if he enjoys watching me suffer.)" Cyrus thought. "(Knowledge is power, and that power isn't meant to be hoarded. A deplorable attitude indeed…)"

"You may go now." Yvon said as Cyrus departed.

"That man...sometimes. But now I need to focus on locating that tome. It was just delivered today so it shouldn't have gotten far. But where could it be? Perhaps...could someone from the academy have stolen it?" Cyrus thought to himself.

Cyrus didn't think of the possibilities any longer, and began to think.

"Let's see now...who has been acting a bit differently recently? Hmm...my fellow scholar Russell has been acting a bit different today. There has been talk of him being in debt." Cyrus said. "He could have stolen the tome to try and pay it off. Question is where would…" He thought before seeing a boarded off cavern under the academy. "Of course. Go to where the rats hide."

Cyrus managed to uncover the cavern entrance and made his way downwards to a secret underground lab. There, he saw his colleague Russell.

"As expected, I find you here. For what reason are you hiding down here, Russel?" Cyrus asked.

"Professor Albright? Are you always in the habit of barging into colleagues' places of work?" Russell said.

"Perhaps you've heard a few tomes have gone missing from the archives. I'll get straight to the facts… you are a thief, and I can prove it." Cyrus said.

"Like hells you can!" Russell said.

"When you were trying to sneak the key back, your friend the guardsman was just waking up." Cyrus said.

"No...he was still asleep. I'm positive he…" Russell said. "Ah!"

"Keeping up on our friends somnolence, are we?" Cyrus said.

"It was just a slip of the tongue." Russell said.

"Well...if you believe yourself innocent, you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the academy to prove your innocence?" Cyrus asked.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Russell said as he went to attack Cyrus.

BANG!

"Freeze, turkey!" A voice said as a shot barely missed Russell's face and hit a flask, making him stop in his place.

"What in the bloody hell?!" Russell asked as he saw someone standing there.

"So...finally decided to come out of hiding, have you?" Cyrus asked.

"The rumors are true. You really are the best." The person said as it stepped out of the shadows to reveal Connor. "So...how long have you known I was tailing ya?"

"Since I first left the library. I decided to say nothing and just simply waited to see if you were either a friend or foe." Cyrus said.

"Oh believe me, I'm definitely a friend, Prof. And I couldn't have time my shot better. Need a hand with this guy?" Connor asked.

"Neither of you are catching me like this!" Russell said firing spells at both Connor and Cyrus as both dodged.

"So it's gonna be like that? Okay then…" Connor said firing his revolvers rapidly.

"Allow me to assist." Cyrus said drawing his staff. "Icewind!" he said as a cold wind blew damaging Russell.

"Time to knock you down." Connor said loading up his shot hun and firing, releasing a net bomb and entangling Russell. "Gotcha!"

"Very well done." Cyrus said.

"You can't do this to me…" Russell said.

"I just did." Connor said. "So, we caught the perp. What's next?"

"He'll receive his justice from the academy." Cyrus said.

Later at the library…

"I've returned." Cyrus said holding a bag of unsold books. "I've managed to get most of them back..except for one..From the Far Reaches of Hell. Wonder when he stole that." Cyrus said.

"I'm afraid he didn't. That tomes been missing for 15 years." Mercedes said.

"(How interesting…)" Cyrus said before a woman appeared.

"The headmaster requests your presence." she said.

"Oh what now?" Cyrus pondered as he headed off back to the office.

"Well, Cyrus...seems you've gone and done it now." Yvon said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

"Anonymous sources dictate that you have abused your position to enter an illicit relationship with her highness, Princess Mary." Yvon said.

"WHAT? And you believe this?" Cyrus asked.

"If it is untrue, then say so." Yvon said.

"Why this is nothing but balderdash of the highest order!" Cyrus said.

"I'd like to take your words to face value but I'm afraid the manner is not so simple. A rumor even such one as this is sure to spread quickly. If something is not done, her name will be ruined forever. Firing you would only make the rumors be confirmed true." Yvon said.

"If I may, headmaster, why not give him a sabbatical?" The woman asked.

"Excellent suggestion, Lucia. We can have you leave without no harm coming to her highness." Yvon said. "Agreed...Cyrus?" he asked.

"Oh, more so than you think. In fact, I would like to take this Sabbatical as an opportunity to do a little field work. A matter has piqued my interest as of late, and i would like to do a little research." Cyrus said. "(This is the chance I've waited for. With this time off...I can go and find that lost tome...From the Far Reaches of Hell.)"

Cyrus then exited the academy into the courtyard.

"Going somewhere?" Connor asked leaning against the walls.

(Cue-Theme of Dudley: Super Street Fighter 4)

"A man like you has no real reason to leave your post unless it was somethin' important." Connor said. "You goin' tome hunting?"

"As expected of you. Yes...I plan to use this time off to find that missing tome...From the Far Reaches of Hell." Cyrus said.

"That sounds pretty interesting. We want in." Connor said.

The rest of Team Revival appeared out of the corners of the academy.

"We came to Atlasdam in search of a job. I think you need us." Connor said.

"Hmm. Very well. I shall accept your offer of assistance." Cyrus said. "As for where to begin, I know of an old Scholar from the Academy currently living in Quarrycrest in the Clifflands. It seems as good a place to start as anywhere."

"Then I guess Quarrycrest is where we're goin'." Connor said.

"I have a feeling that this tome has more secrets than we think…" Mustang said.

"If a tome like this was missing for this long, it should." Morph said. "But question is...who could possibly want it?" she asked as they headed out unaware of a person in a dark hood watching them.

And so, Cyrus departed from the academy…in search of a lost tome

From the Far Reaches of Hell...what dark secrets does its pages hold?

Only the gods know


	4. Cleric 1: Pilgrimage of the Sacred Flame

Far to the north in, in the frosty town of Flamesgrace, we approach a church. Within a room there was a young woman dressed in white with long blond hair. Her name is Ophilia. A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." She said.

A young girl in similar clothing with brown hair in a ponytail opened the door as she came in, this is Lianna. "May the Sacred Flame light your path on this fine day." She said to Ophilia as she prayed.

"And may it ever shine its warmth upon you." Ophilia said as she did the same before they happily laughed.

"How many times have we said those words? And yet, they seem to take on a whole new meaning now.." Ophilia said.

"Each day is one day closer to my departure. Perhaps I'm more nervous than I thought I was." Lianna said as she closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Lianna?" Ophilia asked.

"You needn't worry about me. I was born to make the Pilgrimage." Lianna assured as she walked up to the window. "My father did the same twenty years ago. As his daughter, I cannot let him down."

"You really are incredible, Lianna. I don't know how you do it." Ophilia said.

"What...?" Lianna asked as she turned to her.

"As the archbishop's only true born daughter, everyone always expects so much from you." Ophelia said. "And yet you never fail them. Each of your sermons is more inspiring than the last. And now, the pilgrimage… So much is placed on you alone."

"Don't be silly! I'm not alone. I have you, don't I? And everyone at the cathedral… Why, you're the one who helped me think of a topic for the last sermon, Ophilia. You even stayed up nights with me to draft it!" Lianna said.

"A willing set of years and a few pretty words, that's all I could offer you… I wish I could do something that would truly help you." Ophilia said.

"Oh, abandon such worries and come, my sister. Father is expecting us in the chapel." Lianna said.

The pilgrimage that Ophilia and Lianna were mentioning is a sacred rite. Lianna is to take a torch filled with the blue sacred flame across the realms of the land to different churches, so that the continent would be protected from the darkness. And the thirteenth god known as Galdera.

Galdera is a being of infernal magicks who fought against his twelve fellow gods and was eventually brought down by Aelfric, the Flamebringer, lord of all that is holy. Aelfric called astral fire down upon Galdera, sapping his strength...then sealed him away in the afterworld. A divine flame to chase the shadows… This is the Sacred Flame that shines down on Orsterra, bringing warmth and guidance to its people.

Ophilia followed Lianna as they saw a flame of light glow upon an alter. The Sacred Flame was as bright as it ever was, and soon, Lianna would begin her journey.

However, just as though Lianna was about to get her chance… something terrible happened.

"S-Sister Ophilia! You must come at once!" A priestess called catching her attention.

"What is it?" Ophilia said.

"It is Archbishop Josef, please come this way!" The Priestess said as Ophilia and Lianna followed her to a room where an elderly man laid in bed.

"Your excellency!/Father!" Ophilia and Lianna called out as they walked up to the bed.

"The Archbishop has sadly collapsed. But worry not, he is only resting. I feel it could possibly be an illness." A caretaker said.

"Father… why now of all times….?" Lianna asked. "Ophilia… this is too much. The Pilgrimage is soon, but I can't just leave fathers side. I may never see him again."

"Then...allow me to take the Pilgrimage." Ophilia said.

"What?! But, sister… you can't..!" Lianna said.

"But with His Excellency ill, you must stay by his side, sister." Ophilia said. "Please, allow me to carry on the Pilgrimage in your stead."

"Ophilia… I don't know what to say." Liana said.

"Say that you will stay by father's side while I carry on your duties. But first… I need to prove worthy in the Cave of Origin." Ophilia said heading out. While she headed there, she heard the most beautiful of songs.

"~Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love~" A voice sang.

"What's that sound? It's guiding me to the cave…" Ophilia said as she entered the cave as the song continued.

"~The Light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the day, white as stone, lost in thoughts, all alone~." The voice continued singing as Ophilia approached the flame inside. Then another voice came.

" _I am the guardian of the first flame."_ It echoed. " _If thou wouldst call thyself the flamebearer…. Thou must proven thyself worthy!"_

The cave rumbled as a large being made of stone with a stone shield and sword rose from the ground.

"Ah!" Ophilia cried out. "I didn't come prepared for this… what should I do?!"

"Divine Streak!" A voice called out as a beam of light flew past her as it knocked the guardian back a bit as Ace ran up in Carnage Form: Urias. "Are you alright, Milady?"

"You… how did you manage to get in here? Only the followers can enter…." Ophilia stuttered.

"Me and one of my comrades guided you here." Ace said.

"That song… it was you?" Ophilia said.

"Ace! It's attacking again!" A voice called as the rest of Spirit Force ran up and readied themselves.

The guardian lumbered to the group and struck at Ophilia as she was protected by Ace.

"X, Go!" Zero said drawing his Z-Saber and charging. "Ryuenjin!" He called out executing a rising flame slash.

"Rising Fire!" X called out as he did a flame imbued uppercut.

"Ugh…" Ace said as he held his side in pain.

"Ace, hang back. Leave this hunk of rock to us." Spade said.

"Hold on. "Heal Wounds"." Ophilia said as a green light washed over him.

"Thank you." Ace said.

"Let's finish this!" X said. "Simon, finish it off with a demon after me." He said. "Melt Creeper!" He called launching a wave of flame on the ground at the guardian.

(Cue- Time for the Climax- Bayonetta)

"Here goes…!" Simon said. "AVAVAGO!"

A dark portal appeared on the wall of the cave as the massive head of Gomorrah, the devourer of the divine appeared before he chomped down on the guardian and successfully crushed it as he roared like an elephant before disappearing.

(Song end)

"Incredible…." Ophilia said.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked.

"I-I think so… thank you. I know my way around a battle, but I am still a cleric. Thank you for saving me." Ophilia said before walking up to the altar. "This...is the First Flame of Aelfric. The fire he brought down from the stars… It's so beautiful...As brilliant as the stars burning in the night sky.."

"Yes. The light it produces...it's incredible." Ace said.

" _Ophilia. Thou hast been judged worthy to bearen The Sacred flame_." The voice came again. " _Reachen out thine hand, and taken in it Aelfric's Lanthorn._ "

Ophilia moved closely to the altar as she noticed a lantern next to the flame. "The Lanthorn… This must be it." She said as she picked it up and held it to the flame. The blue light was absorbed into the landthorn as it glowed brightly.

Back in Flamesgrace, after saying her parting words to her foster father, Ophilia met Lianna and Spirit Force outside the cathedral.

(Cue- Lightning's Theme- FF13)

"Ophilia…" Lianna said.

"I'm fine, Lianna. But if it wasn't for this group of individuals, I wouldn't have been deemed worthy." Ophilia said turning to Ace. "Thank you for protecting me so I could bear my sister's burden. But now I must begin the Pilgrimage."

"Wait, Milady. If you are to take this perilous journey, you may need guardians. Allow us to protect you on this trial." Ace said as he held his sword out and kneeled. "I swear by this blade that no harm shall come to you on this journey, Sister Ophilia."

Ophilia giggled. "There's no need to be so formal. I'm about as old as you." Ophilia said. "But wait… you haven't told me who you are. Can I ask for your name?"

"My name is Ace Neptune, Sister Ophilia and these are my comrades of Spirit Force." Ace said as he introduced himself and his teammates.

"It's a pleasure. Now, we must begin the journey. Our first stop is the town of Saintsbridge in the Riverlands." Ophilia said.

"Understood. We shall trek our way there." Ace said as the rest of the group followed after Ophilia while he was stopped by Lianna.

"May the Sacred Flame light your paths… and promise me no harm will come to my sister." Lianna said.

"You have my word. And may your heart be your guiding key." Ace said before he left.

And so the cleric set out on a journey never meant to be hers.

She must complete the Kindling, the holy rite carried out every 20 years to be able to return to the family she wishes to protect.

Where will this unexpected journey take her and her guardians? Only the gods may know…


	5. Apothecary 1: Those Who Wish to Save

We begin inside a home near the village of Clearbrook. On his bed, an old man was coughing up a storm with his granddaughter watching in worry.

"Can you really heal him with that medicine of yours?" she asked a man in green mixing different ingredients.

"You betcha. Just sit tight." he said. After completion, he approach the man. "There. That should do her. Drink it down slowly now."

"Whoa...I feel amazing." he said.

"No problem. But your lungs aren't what they used to. Try and give the pipe a rest sir, hear?" he asked.

"Thank you so much, Alfyn. Here, this isn't much, but…" the granddaughter said handing Alyfin a pocket of money.

"No need, this is on the house. Hold onto that so you can buy something tasty for you and your grandpa. I'll be back to check in on him." Alfyn said exiting the house.

In this age of time, the art of medicine is still in its infancy. Apothecaries like Alfyn are relied on to aid those who are suffering from diseases and plagues.

After a bit of a walk, Alfyn came to a graveyard where he approached one stone at the end of a cliff.

"Didja see me Ma? I whipped up one heck of an antitussive Elixir back there." Alfyn siad. "Can't believe it's been a year already. Maybe i'm one step closer to being the man he was…"

Soon standing behind him was another young man in green. "Done for the day, Zeph?" Alfyn asked.

"Only two patients today. Having you around sure helps. If only I could convince you to stop handing out discounts." Zeph said.

"C'mon, the poor girl already has her hands full lookin after old Alek. It wouldn't have been right taking what little money she had." Alfyn said.

"If the villagers are healthy and happy, that's good enough for me." Zeph said. "We may be new to this, but nothings gonna come over Clearbrook while were here."

"You bet. Plauges? Epidemics? Bring em on." Alfyn said.

"Hey, Alf. Might there be something youre keepin from me?" Zeph asked.

"Huh? What made you think tha…" Alfyn started.

"Master Zeph!" a villager ran up in panic. "Master Zeph, come quickly! It's your sister!"

Alfyn and Zeph ran back to Zephs house as they saw Zephs little sister, Nina, laying down on her bed.

"Nina…" Zeph said as they looked her over.

"She's definitely been poisoned...bite marks...this is definitely a snake bite but I can't make an antivenom without knowing the kind of snake." Alfyn said. "I'd better get some information around town."

Alfyn knew just who to talk to in Clearbrook, a friend of Nina's since childhood named Lily. Thanks to his handy skills with conversation and inquiry, he was able to talk to Lily about what Nina was doing regarding the snake bite.

"Nina wanted to pick waterblooms for Zeph. i went with her to the cave, but… then this giant snake came out of the woods and bit her." Lily said.

"Don't tell me… was it Amber with blotches of black on it?" Alfyn asked concerned.

"Y-Yes… how did you know?" Lily asked.

"A blotted Viper. If that's true…the only way to make the antivenom is to get some of the venom from the snake itself." Alfyn said. "Guess there's no other way… I gotta go to the Cave of Rhiyo and have a tussle with that serpent. Stay by your sisters Side, Zeph… I'll be back in a bit."

Alfyn left Clearbrook with no time to waste and went inside the Cave Of Rhiyo where the waterblooms sprouted.

"This looks like the place." Alfyn said before hearing a hissing as a large snake slithered into view. "Well, ain't you the fella I was looking for."

The snake then pounced on Alfyn.

"Don't think so!" he said swinging his axe backhanded and knocking the snake back.

The Blotted Viper hissed and pounced on Alfyn's position, the young apothecary barely dodging the strike form its poison fangs.

"You're gonna give me what i need, fella. Albeit not that way." Alfyn said as he continued battling with the Viper.

It was eventually that the Blotted Viper then cornered Alfyn against the wall.

"Oh boy...maybe I shoulda thought this through…" Alfyn said.

The massive Viper coiled its body, ready to strike, and lashed out at Alfyn.

But then suddenly, it was then struck in the face by a swift and powerful kick as the viper gnashed on the attacker, who was surprisingly holding its mouth up.

"Nnnngh…. What are you standing there for?! Get moving, this thing's breath stinks!" A girl's voice said.

"Uh, right!" Alyfn said moving out of the way as more strangers arrived and made sure he was okay.

"Need a hand? I don't think you wanna die before you saved someone precious to your friend." The boy with blue hair said.

"Heh...what a kind stranger you are." Alfyn said with a chuckle as he got back up.

"How are you holding up there, Berge?!" Gemini said.

"Oh sure, ask me that now when I'm wedged in the mouth of a giant poisonous snake!" Flamberge said as the viper shaked its head around to try and pry her loose. "Hey, get the venom already so we can knock this thing out!"

"Actually...knock it out first." Alfyn said.

"Fine." Flamberge said as she grabbed her sword and whacked the snake in the head knocking it out.

"Just need to borrow a little something from ya." Alfyn said draining some venom from its fangs.

"Whew…. Now that was intense." Flamberge said.

"You're not poisoned, are ya?" Alfyn said.

"Nope, I held it up by its maw. It's fangs didn't get anywhere near me." Flamberge grinned.

"Well aren't you the daredevil." Alfyn said turning to Hope. "Thanks for the help."

"No need for thanks, we were just passing by. We didn't want to leave you in any trouble. My name's Jonah Ginova, but my friends call me Hope. What's your name?" Hope asked.

"Folks call me Alfyn, I'm an apothecary around these parts. If you hadn't helped me with that blotted Viper, I wouldn't have gotten what i needed." Alfyn said.

"You definitely took a big risk going up against a critter like that." Gemini said.

"Gemini, don't be so critical. I'm sure he had his reasons for other than saving someone with the antidote." Mahiru said.

"It's for my friends little sister. And with this...I should be able to save her." Alfyn said.

"Then go for it. We'll catch up later." Hope said.

Alfyn nodded and ran back to Clearbrook to concoct the antivenom Nina needed. After he was finished, it took only a few hours for Nina to get better. Zeph couldn't be more relieved. After which, Alfyn met back with the strangers at his Mother's Gravesite.

"You people sure gave me the chance to rescue Nina. Can't thank you enough." Alfyn said.

"Well, isn't that what people like us do? Save people?" Kendo asked.

"You're right on the mark there. Truth be told, i was saved once. Thats why im doin this job, ysee." Alfyn said.

Alfyn knew how to save people with his skills, for he was also saved himself. When Alfyn was young, he came down with a disease that was ravaging the Riverlands. Then a man came with an elixir the likes no one had seen and healed him no charge. He was just a man helping those who needed it as Alfyn thought. Then after seeing him leave, Alfyn thought about...being just like him.

(Cue: Dreams of an Absolution- Sonic 06)

"You know… there are plenty of people out there who might need your help, and not just in the Riverlands." Hope said. "Whaddya say? You up for a little healing tour of Orsterra?"

"You got a strange way of talking. But I do get the idea of yer gibberish. So...think I'll do that. I'm gonna heal folks the world over." Alfyn said.

"Think we can tag along? We're in the business of saving people too." Gemini said.

"Well, sure. You folks did me a hell of a favor helpin' me save Nina. It's gonna be a real treat travelin' together. I think together we're gonna save people the world over. Just like the man who saved me." Alfyn said.

"Now that, is something we can both understand. Partner." Hope said as he and Alfyn bumped arms.

"So, where do we go first?" Charmy asked.

"I'm thinking Goldshore in the Coastlands." Alfyn said. "Might be a nice place to start."

"Going where you decide is the best way to do things. I know, because friends of mine do the same." Hope said as they set out for Goldshore.

And so Alfyn set forth on his journey to travel far and wide and ease the pain of the sick and suffering, just as one man once did for him.

Little did he know what awaited him in his travels….


	6. Hunter 1: United by the Hunt

Deep in the Woodlands, in the shadows of the Darkwoods, likes the village of S'warkii, a place in which resides an inhabitant descended from a proud and ancient clan.

It is here the story of the Huntress H'aanit begins. One year ago, her master had departed in order to hunt down an unknown and dangerous beast which had been dubbed Redeye. He has not been seen since, but H'aanit kept on her vow to keep S'warkii safe until he returned. Alongside her snow leopard companion, Linde, she did just that for over a year. And peace existed in S'warkii in that time. But then…

"Go forth, My friend!" H'annit commanded Linde as they battled two eager fledgeling hunters and made short work of them. "Thou both hast improved greatly. But ye be cautious to your surroundings and improve thine skills."

"Thank ye greatly, Miss H'aanit." one of the fledgelings said.

"Huntress H'aanit!" A little girl said. "The Headman wishes to speak with thee."

"I taken it he is at home? Very well. I shallen speak with him." H'aanit said heading over.

"A request commeth from lord Ciaran...a beast had wandered into his provincial forest." the Headman said.

"And he willenth gone?" H'aanit asked.

"Yes and with Master Z'aanta gone, ye beeth the villages best hunter." the Headman said.

"Very well. I shall go and slayeth this beast." H'aanit assured.

"It whouldst be wise to not hunt this beast alone, H'aanit." the Headman said.

"True, but all that remains is mineself and the fledgelings. I do not think that there is such a hunter that is able to help Linde and myself hunt this beast." H'aanit said.

"Don't be so sure." A voice said.

"Who goes there?" H'aanit asked Drawing her bow quickly as Linde crouched and growled.

"Your instincts are as I have heard." A voice said as David showed himself.

"Who be ye who wanders into this village? I can tellen from thine clothing you are not of the Darkwood." H'aanit said.

"That easy to tell, huh?" David asked. "You're right. I'm not from here. I'm leading a band of travelers that tend to get into some...strange situations. I can tell from the markings in that forest that the creature you're seeking is no ordinary beast."

"You have the mark of a hunter… tell me, what have doth hunted?" H'aanit asked.

"Many things, but my specialty is demons." David said.

"Fiends, you say? Strangest of creatures to track. But mine master has gone hunting to slay one himself, and hast not returned. But that will wait fortwith. Linde has judged thineself worthy. It is not often she warmeth to strangers. Will you join me in hunting this strange beast? I shall see how worth of a hunter you are myself." H'aanit said.

"It will be an honor. The name's David Ishihara. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." David said.

"My name be H'annit. Come, lenden me your strength this day." H'aanit said. "Now come." she said.

The Brave Adventurers followed H'aanit into the darkwood on the path to the Whisperwood, where along the way they found carnage of man and beast alike.

"Such savagery… to wheren did this beast we seek come from?" H'aanit asked.

"We're not sure ourselves. But...seeing as though it's here, it has decided to forge its own territory here." David said. "This savagery isn't normal. It isn't for survival or sport or anything like that… It was pure domination, a show of its own power. Something like that is something I cannot let slide."

"Nor can I. We must find this beast and slayeth it posthaste, or all the Woodlands suffer." H'annit said.

"I agree. This stench...it's got to be further in." David said.

"I can daresay Linde smells it too… it's there!" H'aanit said. Upon entering further into the forest, they saw a large beast dominating over a pack of forest wolves as it growled. "The beast is a Ghisarma. Strange to find it so here. I seeeth now…. It was driven from thine home."

"So it's decided to take it out on the wildlife here, huh?" David asked.

"It would dare rip out the heart of the whisperwood and claim it as thine own. This cannot be forgiven." H'aanit said drawing her bow. "Come, young Ishihara! In the forests name, let just viste judgement on this foul beast!"

"You can count on me." David said as he drew his sword.

The Ghisarma roared and attacked with rage, trying to crush both hunters and the Brave Adventurers. H'aanit rolled out of the way and rapidly fired arrows into the creature's side.

"Strike true, Linde!" H'aanit said as Linde pounced on the Ghisarma and tackled it, wrestling it to the ground.

"Freeze Lancer!" David said as crystals flew out of magic circles as they flew towards the Ghisarma.

"They need our help… c'mon, guys!" Marco said.

"You got it, Marco." Yoko said as a magic circle appeared under her. "O divine spear, run my enemy through… Holy Lance!" she chanted as spears of light descended on the Ghisarma. It roared in pain as Nagi followed after Yoko. Thanks to Toya's Materia, she is able to send balls of electricity towards the beast.

"By this final attack, shaslt this be your end!" H'aanit said as she fired an arrow right into the Ghisarma's head. "Young Master Ishihara!"

"Right!" David said as he charged his sword with ice and sliced right through the Ghisarma. It roared in anger before falling to the ground dead.

"Gonta can tell. Creature no longer breathes life." Gonta said.

"Indeed. Now just as the eaters of meat devour the weak, the other predators shall now devour to become strong." H'aanit said as the wolves surrounded the carcass of the monster. "You fight well, Ishihara. You arest truly a strong hunter. For that, I respect thee."

"Thank you, H'aanit. I can see how your skills were well renowned." David said.

The group along with H'aanit returned to S'warkii, where they found a sight that H'aanit could not believe. A wolf she knew all too well was standing there and looking right at them.

"Who is that?" Kaede said.

"It is masters companion, Hagen…." H'aanit said. "For him to come alone, twould mean master is in danger. It seems Redeye is a more dangerous fiend then I would ever fathom. Then my path is clear. Hagen, guide me to our master." H'aanit then proceeded to walk before stopping, and turned back to David and the Brave Adventurers.

(Cue- Eizen's Theme- Tales of Berseria)

"Seems like you're going after Redeye. If your master is having trouble against this beast, then it's not going to be easy to take down. If you so wish, we would like to accompany you." David said.

"This path I will walk is frought with danger. To seek my master means thou art risking your life. I ask you… are thou willing to take such a chance and aid me?" H'aanit asked.

"Of course we are. We never turn our backs on a comrade in need. Besides, risking our lives isn't anything new." David said.

"I thanketh thee. Now...master said he would pursueth the beast in Stonegard, so that is where we shallen go." H'aanit said.

"Understood. Lead the way." David said.

"(Stayest safe, master. We're coming.)" H'aanit thought.

And so did H'aanit and her new allies set out on her journey. Her master having vanished hunting the baleful Redeye, it now falls to them to find him and bring him home.

What fate awaits her on the road ahead? Only the gods can say….


	7. Knight 1: The Unbending Blade

Our tale opened to a memory of the past as a young knight charged into battle as he fought off against all who stood in his way. But as he ventured back to return to his king, he looked in shock as he saw his king dead on the ground before looking upon a man he had thought his comrade.

"Erheart...how….how could have…." He said before charging right at him before waking in a bed in a small house. "Always with that dream." he said. "Philip...what is it?"

"Crivens sir, how'd you know it was me, sir?" A voice said as a young boy entered the house.

"One must always be on his guard even when at rest. Yes...a knight...no, I am no knight. Just a man with a sword." he said.

This man is known as Olberic, a warrior in his own right who after losing his king and kingdom to battle many years ago, wandered the lands until arriving the small village of Cobbleston, where he makes his living teaching men how to wield a sword and defending the town from bandits. It wasn't a glamourous life, but it put food on his plate. But today wasn't going to be a normal ordinary day.

"Come on...give it your all!" Olberic said as he battled with several of the guardsmen in the town as part of a daily training session. "Your efforts are incredible...but...I cannot fall so easy!" he said swinging his blade as he knocked both of them over. "That's enough for today."

"Thank you, sir Olberic." they both said before they all heard noise from near the back of the village. "Another bandit raid!"

"I see...then its best not to leave the people waiting." Olberic said as he charged towards battle.

"Oh what we have here huh? Some kinda hedge knight?" one of them said as they laughed.

"Wait, I can tell that this one is trouble." another said.

"Oh stow it. Let's just skrew them through." the third said as they charged.

"The poor fools. I am but a hedge knight with no name to speak of...but they will have to get by me first." Olberic said taking his sword and pulling back. "Level...SLASH!" He said swinging his blade, taking out all three brigands at once.

"Ye can handle a blade, but know we'll be back. When the boss hears of this, yer dead." one of the brigands said as he ran off.

"Poor fools." Olberic said.

"Let me go, you ugly-" A voice shouted from the village.

"Philip." Olberic said heading back only to see the young boy being carried off by the brigands back to their hideout.

"Oh...what do we do?" one of the watchmen wondered.

"I'm going after them, alone." Olberic said.

"Alone? But sir, even you…" one of them said.

"You stay and watch the village, at least until you are sure they are not coming back." Olberic said as he marched off into the mountains. He soon came to the cave of where the bandits called home. But upon entering, he saw a great number of the bandits having already fallen near the entrance. "My word...what sort of force could have done this?" Olberic pondered.

"Well...seems you folks are more than just talk." A voice said further ahead as Olberic followed. Upon arrival, he saw the leader of the bandits confronting Jexi with several of the Dimensional Heroes behind him.

"You brought this upon yourself by looting the villages. You should have known this was coming." Jexi said.

"Fine then… guess I'll have to take you stubborn lot down meself." the leader said.

"Stop this at once." Olberic said getting between them.

"Sir Berg!" Philip said.

"Sorry I'm late lad. Got a bit tied up." Olberic said.

"What in the? Where are the lookouts?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Sleeping in the dirt, last I saw." Olberic said quickly countering the boss's blade. "Though, not by my hand. I can only assume it was yours." he said looking at Jexi.

"My friends actually. We wanted to make sure no reinforcements came." Jexi said.

"He...he parried the boss' blade!" one of the soldiers said.

"I can tell you aren't some common hedge knight." the boss known as Gaston said.

"Just as you are no common brigand. But that sword…" Olberic said.

"Like it? It's a present...from an old friend." Gaston said.

"Erhardt?" Olberic wondered.

"Oh...so you know the man!" Gaston said. "You eyes just lit up like fire when I said his name. But if you want to ask questions...you're have to earn the right!" he said charging as he and Olberic entered a deadly clash between blades.

"This knight...I can tell by looking at him...he is no common knight." Tetsu said.

"Because he isn't." Jexi said. "After travelling these lands for awhile...I think I know who he is. Olberic Eisenberg...the Unbending Blade."

The bandits were shocked.

"It can't be true! Boss, you -" one of the bandits said before Bakugo blew him up.

"Just shut up, you extras!" Bakugo said.

"So you're Olberic, former knight of Hornburg eh?" Gaston asked. "No wonder this blade is familiar to ya… if you must know...he and I were in the same band of sellswords...we were actually part of the group that made Hornburg fall."

"Is that so? A sellsword...in that case...Thousand...Spears!" Olberic said switching to a spear as he jabbed Gaston several times making him fall back. "Now...where is he now?"

"Damned if I know. We disbanded and went our separate ways. I tried many trades but swinging a blade is all I know." Gaston said.

"Anyone could use a sword arm like yours. You could protect the people instead of stealing from them." Olberic said.

"Aye, but doin' good takes more wits than the gods blessed me with. Never meant to do anyone harm but life doesn't give us the choice, it doesn't." Gaston said.

"That may be, but you still need to answer for your crimes." Hera said.

"I know...I got my men to think about too. I've got more than enough blood on my hands." Gaston said.

"Surrender now and I'll see to it you and your men are not harmed...any further." Olberic said.

"Done...and since you're doin' me a kindness, I'll do ya one back. I told you I didn't know where Erhardt is, that's true. But, I know someone who might. Gustav's his name. Sir Gustav. Some call him the Black Knight. Erhardt taught us both how to use a sword. You should find him in Victor's Hollow...in the Woodlands." Gaston said.

"I thank you. This information could prove useful." Olberic said before turning to Jexi. "Thank you for your assistance but most of it was unnecessary."

"Sorry...but me and my group tend to do what we feel is right most of the time." Jexi said.

"What you feel... is right?" Olberic asked.

For the first time in years, Olberic was reminded of the days before Hornburg's fall. Because of Erhardt, he lost reason to pick up a blade and fight. But by pursuing Erhardt, perhaps now he could find reason to wield a blade once again.

"Can I ask your name, my boy?" Olberic asked Jexi.

"It's Jexi." Jexi said. "Jexi the Hunter."

"Then I ask of you...assist me on this. I want to find a reason to wield this blade once more." Olberic said.

"Like I said...we travel to find what is right...and this is certainly one of these times. So...I guess we're in." Jexi said.

"I thank you. Now we depart." Olberic said.

As soon as they had returned to the village, they had returned Philip to his family before they and Olberic set out on their long journey.

"I can't believe we're travelling with a real knight." Twilight said.

"It's just one of those things that happen." Jexi said. "So...our destination is set. Next stop...Victor's Hollow!"

And so, Olberic the Knight set out on a new journey with new allies.

He would find his former comrade, Erhardt, and ask him why he did what he did. And, perhaps, he would discover what he had lost...The reason why he wields his blade.

What fate awaits them?

Only time may tell…


	8. Dancer 1: The Dragon and the Rose

"Even when the blade is held at your heart, faith shall be your shield."

Words of House Azelheart

It was ten years ago….

A young girl had witnessed her father struck down by three men in fear. They bared the mark of the crow, one on his left, one on the right, and one on his neck. The girl, having witnessed it all, swore revenge against all three. They killed her father, and one day… she would avenge them.

Now, after so many years...her revenge would soon begin.

"Ugh...it's so hot." Ty said as he trudged the desert. "Why did...I agree...to this?" he panted before seeing a town ahead. "A...a town? Yes! Maybe I can get some water or something." Ty said as he ran to the town while entering the local tavern where he sat for a drink. "Not a bad place."

Ty then noticed some of the attendees chatting amongst themselves. He was curious as to what information he could gather, so he listened in.

"I'm telling the truth here mates, she was the biggest girl I've ever laid eyes on! And she was wanderin the Sandlands with a War Hammer almost as big as her!" an attendee rambled.

"You've had one too many a drink there, mate. Y' must've saw a mirage. A giant in the Sandlands? Ridiculous." Another scoffed.

"It's true, I tell ya! Last I saw her, she was headed north or someplace." he said.

"Hmm...excuse me sir but...did you claim to see a giant?" Ty asked.

"Aye. I did. You believe me?" the attendant said.

"Did she happen to have pigtails, wear orange, and brandish a hammer of sorts?" Ty asked.

"Aye. No missing that. And if that wasn't enough, I think I saw a small boy flying by her." He said.

"Diane and King...and they were headed north?" Ty asked.

"Aye, that's true. I overheard the giantess sayin she was goin' back to someplace called Megadozer or somethere." he said.

"Megadozer? But that's back on her world. She's looking for a place not even on this world? Somethings wrong here." Ty thought.

"Y'know there lad, if there was any place that this Megadozer might be and that girl may be headed if it existed, I would try the Highlands." he said.

"Diane...you're looking for a place not even on this world. I gotta snap you outta…" Ty said before the room darkened. "Now what?"

"Ladies and gentlemen...our entertainment for the night." the tavern keeper said as a light shined on the stage as a woman with long brown hair dressed in dancers garb walked onstage as she began to dance on it.

"It's Primrose!" A patron said as the others cheered.

"So that's the Dancer...her movements...they're beautiful." Ty said. "Maybe...I can stay for a bit.' He said sitting back down.

As Primrose danced, Ty noticed a fat man in his chair smiling as he sipped his wine.

"I can only guess he's the one who owns this place… so that means…" Ty said looking back at Primrose. "As I thought, she's a slave to that fat bastard. But why?"

"I think I'm in love!"

"How about a private show there, darling?"

"These guys, they're only here for the entertainment, the effect of beauty and style. Nothing more than kicks." Ty said. "This is no way for a girl to live. No way."

After the dance ended, Ty exited the bar and had a chance to walk around Sunshade. He purchased some water and food, and by chance overheard another conversation.

"Word out in the other lands say the dead are rising from the grave… people say its a sign of bad times." A citizen said.

"Nothin' a few cleavings won't fix, I don't think. For the dead there's only one rule… stay dead." another said.

"So it's here too." Ty thought. "But what's causing it? Could it be Grimoire again? No...he lost his power over the dead when the Olympos XII and Gaia took back their gifts from the titans present in Korra's world. Besides, he's in prison."

"There ain't no doubts about this, though, I tell ya. They say there's something out there wanderin Orsterra. A strange young thing it was. Looked like something from a fairytale it did." one of them said.

"A wandering thing? Could it be the source of the dead rising?" Ty thought. "So now I know where Diane and King are headed, and some mystery thing. I'd better get going to find em. But first…. There's something that needs taken care of."

Ty watched as Primrose continued her work, until the night she saw the chance she had been waiting for. A man came by, bearing the Mark of the Crow on his left arm.

"(That Mark… at last. This is the chance that I've waited for. After so many years, justice will be served.)" Primrose thought.

Escaping the tavern with help from her fellow dancers and pursuing the man, Primrose followed him out of Sunshade and up to the surface.

(Cue-Yakuza 0 OST - Kuze Theme Full Version)

"He's going to get away… I won't let that happen!" Primrose said continuing to run.

"And where do you think you're going, Kitten?" a voice said as Helenglish and his men appeared on a cliffside.

"Master Helenglish…" Primrose said. "I was…"

"You wouldn't think of abandoning the stage and leaving so many people disappointed would ya? Don't forget...I own you, kitten." Helgenish said. "Back to work, Primrose."

"She doesn't belong to you." A voice said as Ty came up in a ragged cloak.

"Oh? Tell me, why doesn't she? She is my property. Were it not for me, she would still be a rat on the streets. For ten years, she's been under my care, like the good little kitten she is."

"You only use people like Primrose for profit, and throw them away when they're no longer of use to you. People like you take advantage of anything to get them money that you can keep to yourself. She doesn't need you to keep her aloft." Ty said.

"(Is he marked with a crow as well?)" Primrose thought suspiciously.

"I'll say it again, she doesn't belong to you." Ty said tossing his cloak off. "And I intend to make it that way."

Primrose then noted the mark on Ty's arm which went under his clothes and gasped. "(A dragon?!)"

"Kill him!" Helgenish ordered his man as they all ran him through, but Ty was still alive as the wounds were healing right up. "Impossible!"

"For me? Nah." Ty said breaking free of the guards and kicking Helgenish down the cliff and right in front of Primrose, who had a dagger ready.

"No! You can't do this! I raised you! You need my stage!" Helgenish begged.

"I only dance for myself." Primrose said as she ran at him and stabbed the dagger right through his heart. "Before you die, tell me...I know you know that man with the crow mark...where is he headed?"

"S-Stillsnow." Helgenish said. "Dance for...me? One last...time?"

"No." Primrose said removing her dagger as Helgenish fell to the desert sands dead.

(Shift- Yakuza 0 Opening: Bubble)

Ty pulled the last sword out of his back and jumped down to Primrose.

"You… I saw you in the tavern." Primrose said.

"I gotta be honest, the bastard had this coming." Ty said. "I had to help free you from this guy."

"You needn't have done that. It was about time I was finished with him anyway." Primrose said. "I've waited for ten years...now my time has come...for revenge."

"You're looking for that guy in the bar, right? The man with that crow mark on his left arm?" Ty asked.

"Yes. why ask?" Primrose asked.

"I'm looking for a couple people myself. Friends of mine. A few of the people in Sunshade gave me info about a mysterious girl, and two people I know all too well, but they've got marks of the Snake and Bear. They were headed for the Highlands, and well, since your man is in Stillsnow in the Snowlands, I figured maybe we could help each other find our -" Ty said before she rose a dagger to his neck. "Oh god."

"Listen...I distrust men like you. But I don't fully hate you so here's how things will work. You and I will head north to Stillsnow and deal with the man with the mark of the crow. As for your friends...we can always do so after I've killed all the men with the crow mark." Primrose said. "Since I know you won't die, I can't just silence you...so you'll either help me with my revenge...or you can wander in the desert with no sense of where you are going. How does that work?"

"Lady, you drive a hard bargain. But you've got a deal. I don't wanna be wandering the Sandlands one more goddamn second." Ty said.

"Then I suggest you switch to a coat then. We're headed north, no questions asked." Primrose said.

"This woman...I could tell she wasn't lying when she said she didn't trust me...but I do feel like she could open up to me. But I also feel...sadness. Whatever these crow guys did to her...it must have been something awful." Ty thought.

And so Primrose sets out from the land of shifting sands to swirling snow, accompanied by a unkillable dragon to go slay three foul crows.

Where this dance will take them both, none can say. But…

What is the cause behind Diane's unusual behavior? And who is this mysterious girl out of a fairytale?

On the chase for crows, perhaps the Dragon's Dance will reveal the truth…


	9. Merchant 1: A Quest of Wealth

The world brims with treasures that are still unknown to the world of man. What one searches for is waiting for them somewhere out there, so they'll depart from anywhere to obtain it.

That is the feeling that a young Merchant will soon come to be familiar with.

Tressa is her name, and she is a young girl working in her family's merchant shop in the Coastland town of Rippletide. But, there's only so much a girl can witness within such a small town. However, this day, that view shall change. As Tressa went about gathering supplies for the shop, she soon set eyes upon a large ship with many treasures aboard it.

"Whoa. A real live merchant ship." Tressa said in awe.

"Eyeing my ship, young lass?" said a man in blue.

"Uh...this is your ship?" Tressa asked.

"Yes, and I am it's captain." he said.

"Well Captain, I'm Tressa. Would it be too much to take a look at the stuff inside? Please? It would be so wonderful." Tressa said.

"You certainly have a merchants eye you do. You view a simple trading ship as if it were made of solid gold." he said. "But alas, I only bring aboard those I trust."

They soon heard a crash.

"What the?" Tressa said running off.

"Busy as a bream that one." he said going back to his ship.

With Tressa, she ran right into town to see pirates from a nearby sea cave looting the merchants in town.

"All shops seem to be looted ere, boss!" a lakey said.

"You talk to me, I be captain." said a lean pirate named Mikk.

"Nay, I be captain." said a more broad captain named Makk.

"With all due respect, Mikk, Makk… yer both th' captain." the lackey said. "Anyways, seems we've got what we came for here."

"Indeed we did. S'what pirates do after all, we plunder. Ain't that right, Makk?" Mikk asked.

"Hey, stop that!" Tressa said.

"Says who?" Mikk asked.

"Says me. These people are hard working merchants and fishermen doing all they can to put food on the table." Tressa said. "Pirates like you stealing from these people just make things harder for us."

"Like we care for that. Hey, she's got some nice stuff on her too." Makk said as he looted Tressa of all she had. "Okay, boys. Back to the hideout."

"Aye!" the pirates said as they ran off back to the seacaves.

"Argh… those dang pirates...! I cant forgive them for any of this!" Tressa said. "I can fight as much as the next guy, but I'm not strong enough to take on a whole crew on my own though… maybe I can find some people in town!" Tressa thought getting the idea.

"There's no need for that." A voice said as Harumi appeared in front of her.

"Whaaaaaaaaa…. Whoa! How did you do that?!" Tressa asked nearly stumbling off her feet.

"It's one of the perks of being an assassin. Anyway, I saw what happened earlier. Those pirates are real savages, aren't they?" Harumi asked.

"They are. I was planning on slipping some Sleepweed into their wine they stole, buuut… I think I may have found an alternative." Tressa said.

"Ugh...so boring." Zexi said stepping out. "It's boring to depend on others like us."

"Sorry, I was just impressed by how she snuck up on me." Tressa said. "It really sparked up my curiosity of what's out there beyond Rippletide, y'know?"

"Shut up! You're trying to do things a boring way. The wine and sleepweed sounded fun." Zexi said.

"Zexi, you should really calm down. Besides, her plan will work just fine." Tulip said.

"Sigh. Sorry...he can get like this." Harumi said.

"Well...that's fine. We can do it..his or rather my way." Tressa said. "I'm sorry about all that…. Zexi, was it? I didn't mean to sound boring."

"Huh? Oh it's fine now." Zexi said.

"He just forgave it just like that?!" Tressa said in shock.

"Yeah… that's sorta how we react most of the time." Leonis said.

Tressa shook off the shock and proceeded to Purchase sleepweed from a shipmate on the captain's crew. She then loaded it up into a barrel of wine, and then sealed it.

"There we go. Now all we need is to deliver this bad boy to the Caves of Maiya." Tressa said.

It didn't take long before the barrel was delivered to the cave as the pirates took it inside and each drank their fill before sleeping peacefully.

"Poor fools. They have no idea of what they shall lose." Dark said.

"You were right, this was WAY more fun." Tressa said. "Quick, everybody grab the loot you can."

"Not so fast, Lassie!" Mikk said as he was wide awake, Makk following soon after.

"Uh oh… We're busted." Harumi said.

"Thought you could steal from us, eh? And y'thought you could get away with it?" Makk asked.

"No chance. All of this is ours, since we took it. Ye got no reason to take it back now." Mikk said.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. But now we must fight." Leonis said. "Summon the Seafarer! Toon Link!" he said as he summoned a small cartoonish version of Link.

"Let's get down to business!" Tressa said. "Check this out! Trade Winds!"

Surprisingly, Tressa was able to cast a wind spell and damage Mikk and Makk.

"Not bad. Now let's see how they handle my summon!" Leonis said as Toon Link ran at the pirates, countering their swords quickly before disarming them.

"Argh...these mateys are tough. But...we won't fall to their likes." Mikk said as they pulled out hidden daggers.

"I suggest the two of you pirates surrender." A voice said as they saw the merchant ship captain approach with a spear in hand.

"Begone, we're the strong ones here and…" Makk said as the captain went and easily defeated their waking minions.

"Those who pick on the weak have no right to speak of how the world works." The captain said.

"That stance… I've heard rumors about it. Are you Captain Leon?" Harumi asked.

"Wait...that's him? The blue spear. Its gotta be. Captain Leon Bastrallel?!" Mikk said.

"Who?" Zexi asked.

"He's an infamous pirate." Abby said.

"Not a pirate anymore. I've given that life up for the simple life of being a merchant." Leon said.

"Wow…. you must've had so many adventures." Tressa said.

"I did indeed. But I must say, you and your friends handled those pirates quite well." Leon said. "Tell me, would any of you be interested in seeing the goods on my ship?"

"Really, are you sure?" Tressa asked.

"Sure...and as a token of friendship...I will allow you to claim one thing that catches your fancy." Leon said.

"Wow… thank you, Leon." Tressa said.

Later, on Leon's ship…

"There is something for all of you. Just take your time. Whatever you need, I may just have it." Leon said.

"Hmm...Ah...this." Tressa said picking up an old journal.

"Are you certain you want that?" Leon asked.

"Of course I do! It's a diary, isn't it? I wanna write in it myself. Half the pages are empty. I wanna go out and see the world, and follow in the footsteps of a nameless traveller." Tressa said.

"Then I am not one to stop thee. If you want it, it is yours." Leon said.

"Oh, thank you, Leon!" Tressa smiled.

It wasn't long after that the Neo Dimensional Heroes were departing from Rippletide as Tressa was following after them.

"So...where should we explore next?" Psychic asked.

"I suggest we head to Quarrycrest, I hear we might be able to decipher the writings on those ruins there." Sam said.

"Quarrycrest it is." Zexi said.

"Then let's head out. You don't mind, right Tressa?" Harumi asked. "What better way to be a mobile merchant than by travelling?"

"Wait, you guys are coming with me?" Tressa asked. "I don't mind at all, but… why me? I'm just a merchant."

"Who desires to see the world. Our leader's got his own ambitions, don't you know." Leonis said

"Really? What do you want to do, Zexi?" Tressa asked.

"There are some people that I want to surpass. I'm not planning to stop until I do." Zexi said. "I'm gonna do all I can...to take their mantle when my time begins."

"In that case, we've got something in common! Let's explore all of Osterra and fill this notebook together!" Tressa smiled. "So long Rippletide!"

Tressa's journey with the Neo Dimensional Heroes has only just begun. Following in the footsteps of a Nameless Traveler, they will journey far beyond the horizon of the coastlands.

What awaits them is up to where their path leads on their quest for adventure….


	10. Cleric 2: The Kindling

-The Story So Far-

Ophilia, a Cleric hailing from Flamesgrace in the frosty reaches of the Snowlands, has decided herself to take up the torch of her foster sister Lianna when she cannot do the kindling, has Archbishop Josef falls ill. To embark on this holy quest, Ophilia goes into the cave where the sacred flame is kept, only to be quickly overwhelmed by the flames guardian. As if by some streak of hope and fortune, A group of warriors appears to protect her on her journey as her Guardians.

Now carrying the first flame, Ophilia and Spirit Force now arrive in the town of Saintsbridge in the Riverlands….

"Greetings, Your Excellency. I am Sister Ophilia. I have come to perform the Kindling." Ophilia said to the Bishop of Saintsbridge. "I apologize for the sudden change in hands, but something came up."

"It is alright child. We welcome you to our parish. I am Bartolo, the Bishop of Saintsbridge." Bartolo said before turning to Spirit Force. "And who is this group of young warriors?"

"They are my guardians...the Spirit Force." Ophilia said.

"It is an honor, Lord Bartolo, my name is Ace Neptune. Me and my comrades are protecting Sister Ophilia as she completes her pilgrimage." Ace said as he saluted with his arm in front of his chest.

"I thank you for protecting her. I have heard of Archbishop Josef's illness. You have my sympathies." Bartolo said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Ophilia said.

"I have not been so blessed as to perform the kindling myself, but I know the pilgrimage is a trying one. But I know you will be able to see it through with the support of your guardians, even you Sir Neptune." Bartolo said.

"Thank you, Milord." Ace said.

"The people of Saintsbridge have waited with eager hearts for the coming of the Flamebearer. The warm light of the Sacred Flame guides and shelters us all, to the depths of our hearts and souls. Allow me to show you all to our cathedral." Bartolo said as he led Ophilia and Spirit Force to the cathedral where they saw an orb of light shine on an alter similar to the one in Flamesgrace.

Without earnest, Ophilia began the kindling ritual. Raising the Landthorn near the pyre where the orb was kept, she prayed.

"O great Aelfric, Bringer of the Flame. To you I offer my soul and blood. With your First Flame, I kindle this fire. May it forever shelter the people of this land. Through the sacrament of the Kindling, grant us your mercy and your blessing. " Ophelia recited as energy began gathering into the orb before it grew and glowed brighter.

"That's amazing…" Cinnamon said.

"Now the Sacred Flame has been restored to the Riverlands." Ace said.

"Ah! See how brightly the Flame shines now! Thank you, Sister Ophilia." Bartolo said. "Please, feel free for you and your friends to rest and recover here before continuing your journey."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Ophilia said as she and the group exited the Cathedral and decided to explore the town.

"Hmm…" Ace thought as he pondered on something.

"Something wrong, Ace?" Ophilia asked.

"It's nothing, It's just...the Sacred Flame, its light is unlike anything I have ever felt before." Ace said. "So Aelfric created the flame and brought it down onto this land to protect it correct, from Galdera?"

"That's correct. Though I don't know how it protects it from him." Ophilia said. "It's like the Sacred Flame keeps him from…."

Ophilia was distracted when her eyes trailed to an argument between two young boys.

"This is all your fault, Emil!" The blonde one said.

"I-I'm sorry!" The black haired one, named Emil said.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?!" Al said.

"Emil had the nerve to lose my family's brooch, and now he can't remember where he dropped it!" The blonde boy said.

"But ganging up on him isn't gonna solve anything." Ace said as he and Ophilia stood between the two.

"Well then, what is?!" The blond boy asked.

"Well, this is gonna get us nowhere…" Zero said.

"Hang on… I have an idea." Ophilia said. "You two, can't you see that fighting will get you nowhere?"

"Well then, what will?" the blonde boy asked.

"Derryl, I'm sure where I dropped your brooch is somewhere in the forest, just let me go look for it." Emil said running off.

"The forest? No, wait!" Ophilia said.

"Too late, he's gone." Derryl said. "But why is he going this far?"

"He wants to make it up to you by finding it, and possibly restore your friendship." Ace said. "We will bring Emil and the Brooch back. Let's hurry to the forest, Sister Ophilia." He said.

"Yes." Ophilia said as she and the group headed to the forest to search for Emil unaware a mysterious figure watched them.

Ophilia and the Group eventually made it to the forest and noticed how dark it looked.

"This forest is giving me the creeps." Al said.

"Join the club…" Palpene said.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" A voice screamed out.

"Emil!" Ophilia and Derryl called as they ran to the source of the screaming and saw a demonic looking wolf staring at Emil ready to pounce before Ophilia and Spirit Force stood in its way.

"Derryl, you and Emil go find someplace safe, we'll take care of this." Ace said. "Are you ready, Sister Ophilia?"

"Yes, I shall do my best to help in this fight." Ophilia said as she readied her staff.

(Cue- Saber's Edge- Final Fantasy XIII)

"Let's do this!" Kagura said brandishing her sword.

"Palpene, transform! See if you can match it wolf to wolf!" X said.

"You got it!" Papelne said as she held up her beastone and went into wolf form. "Cyclone Shot!" She called out as she did a spinning strike towards it.

"It's weak to ice attacks! X, Zero, Axl hit it with your Ice Weapons!" Anna said.

"Got it. Drift Diamond!" X called.

"Hyouryuushou!" Zero called.

"Ice Gatling!" Axl called as he fired an ice powered minigun. Whilst he was doing that, X launched another Ice attack.

"Frost Tower!" X called out as he summoned a pillar of Ice.

"Hyoretsuzan!" Zero called as he did an impale attack with his saber coated in ice.

The massive Hróðvitnir howled as he pounced on Papelne as the two wrestled.

"I'd summon Baal to finish this off, but I don't want her accidentally swallowing Papelne." Simon said.

"Don't worry Simon, just have her at the ready, I'll knock it off her." Ophilia said. "Holy Light!" She called out as a pillar of light rained down onto the monster, knocking it off of Papelne.

"Alright, everyone stay back! EX FA!" Simon called out as a portal appeared behind the monster and out came a giant purple and black toad with a tiara on its head, this was Baal, the Empress of Fathoms.

"Baal is…a giant toad?" Ophilia asked.

Baal lashed her tongue out onto the monster, knocking it flat on the ground before grabbing it with her tongue and pulling it into her mouth as Baal swallowed it before disappearing.

"We did it!" Papelne said as she reverted.

"You're pretty strong in beast form, Papelne. I wonder what else you can do with your Beaststone?" Ophilia said.

"I'm not really sure, all I can do is go into wolf form so far." Papelne said.

Ace then noticed something shining where the monster once stood and picked up.

"That's… my family's brooch! That mutt had it the whole time!" Derryl said.

"Whew… it's a good thing Baal didn't swallow that up too or we would have to go to Hell and Back to get it." Al said.

Ophilia and the group headed back to town as Ace turned to Darryl and Emil.

"Here you go." Ace said as he kneeled down and handed the brooch to Darryl and put Emil's hand on top of it. "You two may be young, but it took great lengths for Emil to find it and for Darryl to come here. Take this brooch as a sign that you two will be friends till the end." He said before ruffling their heads as they laughed.

"Right!" The two said before leaving.

"I do believe our work here is done." Ophilia said.

"So what next?" Litty asked.

"Next we head to Goldshore in the Coastlands, then after, we complete the Kindling back in Flamesgrace." Ophilia said.

"Then Goldshore is where we shall go." Ace said as they departed.

(Cue- The Promise- Final Fantasy XIII)

Ophilia and Spirit Force leave Saintsbridge behind, their journey far from over. With one last prayer to the Sacred Flame of this land...that it might bring happiness to the children living here... They embark for Goldshore, a town in the coastlands.

There, the second church awaits on their journey….


	11. Knight 2: Battle in the Arena

-The Story So Far-

Olberic set out on a journey with new companions. His quest to find what he had lost: the reason to wield his blade.

To find this answer, he would find his former comrade, Erhardt, the man who betrayed their liege and king.

According to the brigand leader, Gaston, there is a man in Victor's Hollow who knew Erhardt.

Mayhap he could tell Olberic where Erhardt has gone. Gustav is the man's name. Some call him the Black Knight. Will Olberic find him, in this town of warriors?

Upon their arrival in Victor's Hollow, the group overheard some chatter in the town between a citizen and a traveler.

"Ye picked a right time to come here, my friend. Pretty soon we will have a competition where eight warriors will fight for honor. The preliminaries are all done with and out of the 8, there be four ye should keep yer eye on. The reigning champion Archibold, the Crusher we call em and four times in a row 'e's claimed the prize. Joshua 'ails from the north and they say his blades as cold as his heart. Then there's Wallace Wildsword! The man who reached the final battle last year only to fall to Archibold. And there's one more ye should know...they call him Gustav, the Black Knight." the man said.

"Did he just say Gustav?" Kirito asked.

"Ey. A newcomer he may be but he's proven himself to be one of the best here. He might be the one to finally topple the Crusher. None of ye will be wanting to be missing this tourney." the man said as the citizens were in a frenzy.

"Hmm...if I am to speak with this Gustav...I must find a way to enter this tournament." Olberic said.

"Problem is the preliminaries are over. It's too late to squeeze right in." Jexi said.

"So you all want to squeeze into the tournament, eh?" a voice said as the group looked back as a woman with silver hair dressed in red with a larger guy behind her as he charged at them only to be countered by Olberic. "I knew you had skill, my eyes are never wrong. Sorry about that sudden attack...I wanted to use Ned to get a better measure of you. He's be fighting if not for his wounds. Cecily, at your service. I'm what you call a promoter of sorts."

"And what is it you promote?" Olberic asked.

"Arena battles mostly. And those who fight in them. But she's done neither yet. Says she's still looking for her big break." Ned said.

"And you think Olberic and we are your big break?" Izuku asked.

"Stay your tongue, kid. I do the talking here." Cecily said. "You wanna find the man, Gustav, yes?"

"You were there when we overheard the barker." Ladybug said.

"And I'll tell all of you something he didn't. Tournament competitors rarely make small talk with the hoi polloi. You all want to fight even though the preliminaries are over. However, I know a way around that." Cecily said. "Simply make sure you prove you are a better fighter than any of the remaining champions and make sure everyone sees it."

"And how do we do that?" Sora asked.

"Simple. Public dueling is normally illegal...but during tournaments, officials turn a blind eye to it." Cecily said.

"Okay, doesn't sound so bad." Jexi said. "But who do we challenge?"

"Oh, what about that guy?" Luffy asked pointing to a guy dressed as a pirate.

"That's Victorino, the Buccaneer's Bane. A man of the sea and a past champion. He'd be perfect. But you have to fight him somewhere all can see." Cecily said.

"Hmm...outside the arena seems like the best bet since its the most crowded." Sunset said.

"Good eye Luffy. Helps you're a pirate." Denki said.

"Huh? It wasn't that, I just thought he seemed like a fighter cause...well, he had a sword." Luffy said.

"Either way...just need to get him to fight us." Eijiro said.

"I got this." Natsu said. "Hey! Buccaneer!"

"Oi? You talking to me?" Victorino asked.

"I think your swordsmanship sucks!" Natsu said.

"Oh, now those be fightin words." Victorino said drawing his sword.

"Take this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said punching him and sending him flying far.

"Incredible." Olberic said.

"Ey...ye...you lot got some strength to ya." Victorino said slumping back. "I concede. My tourney spot is yours."

"Well...that wasn't as hard as we thought." Jexi said.

It wasn't long before eight fighters including Olberic stood within the ring. "The shields are polished and the blades are whetted! Our current champion of the ring for 4 years...Archibold the Crusher! This man's blade is biting like the ice in his eyes...Joshua Frostblade! Next is a man who has studied the art of war, perhaps taking note of the god Winneheld...misjudge his peasants weapons at your peril...Conrad the Impaler! Only second to only one man, maybe this will be his year, Wallace Wildsword! Of fame and renown, this fighter cares little but grown men quake at his name...Bernhard the Beasthunter! A man clad in armor with no idea of who he is inside...Grieg the Unbreakable! Next, is a mystery knight who has swatter away all who stood in his way...Gustav the Black Knight. Finally...a full on team assembled to battle alongside this famous figure. Olberic Eisenberg, the Unbending Blade!" the announcer said as the crowd roared in a frenzy.

Olberic and the other fighters returned to their waiting lobbies as Gustav approached. "So you are Olberic." he said.

"Yes and if you…" Olberic began.

"You are looking for Erhardt, aren't you? He did speak of you but what you're seeking has a cost. If you reach the final and defeat me...I'll tell ye what I know about him." Gustav said walking off.

"Big task. But I think we can do it." Eijiro said.

"Our first match is with Joshua Frostblade." Jexi said. "We need to send a person out there to face him."

"Well, if he's skilled in swordplay and ice skills, we should focus on fire. Obviously, i should go out there." Natsu said.

"No way, you got us in here, let someone else have a turn!" Gray said.

"Will you two get a grip?! Look, Jexi's the leader, so let's let him pick who to go out there." Lucy said.

"Yes...and I already know who." Jexi said.

"Now...the first round battles have begun!" the announcer said. "In one corner...we have Joshua Frostblade...and in the other...well...this is peculiar but...okay. In the other...we have fighting for Olberic Eisenberg...a knight of the fairies...Erza Scarlet!" the announcer said as Erza entered the ring.

"Hmm, so my opponent is a maiden knight? Unusual, but very fitting, as I am fighting for my dearest Angela. But even though you are a woman, I will not hold back." Joshua said.

"So you fight for love. In that case, I will not disappoint. Requip!" Erza said donning an orange and yellow armor and wielding two swords. "Morning Star Armor!"

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer said as Joshua and Erza clashed blades. An epic battle between light and ice began as they raced about the battle field before Erza jumped into the air.

"This battle has already been won. Photon Slicer!" she said joining her swords together as they unleashed a powerful light blast on Joshua, defeating him.

"My...she is incredibly strong." Olberic said.

"Wow...Erza really is incredible." Asta said.

"Well we are talking about a woman who took down a meteor and a dragon." Rainbow said.

"And the winner...Erza Scarlet for Olberic Eisenberg!" the official announced as the people cheered.

"That was amazing, Erza!" Starlight said.

"Thank you, but it's not over yet. It seems our next opponent will be Archibold the Crusher in the semifinals." Erza said.

"A 4 time arena champion, and a living tank. How can we compete with a guy like that?" Leafa said.

"I could probably take him." Asta said. "I've faced big guys before, y'know."

"Actually I already have someone in mind for him." Jexi said.

After the first round wrapped up, the second round soon started up as the crowd cheered.

"In this corner...the four time champion...Archibold the Crusher!" the announcer said as Archibold came out with his axe. "And in the other...a sturdy fighter with a solid exterior...Red Riot!" the announcer said as Eijiro stepped out.

"Yeah!" Eijiro said with his mask on.

"So, they call you Red Riot, eh?" Archibold asked. "Time I see how hard you are. But it wont matter, hard as you may be, I'll still break ya, and do what me father could not."

"I'm gonna be the one who breaks you." Eijiro said.

"Eijiro...hard to believe how far he's come since our Junior high days." Mina said.

"Well boy...let's see you break." Archibold said.

"And go!" the official said as Archibold charged with his axe as Eijiro quickly hardened as the axe hit.

"Oh...so you got some weird magic in ya? We'll I'll keep going!" Archibold said repeatedly hitting Eijiro with his axe.

"I can't hold on against this guy if he keeps going. I need to...push past my limits." Eijiro said. "I gotta...I gotta win!" Eijiro thought as his body stiffened more and jagged and he reeled back a punch. "Back...off!" he said punching Archibold into the wall of the arena as he panted before revolting.

"Archibold has been knocked unconscious. Winner is Red Riot!" the official said.

"Well...that secures our space. We'll be facing Gustav in the final round." Jexi said.

"I cannot thank you enough, my friends." Olberic said. "Now, I go to face Gustav and see about finding Erhardt."

"Don't mention it. You go show Gustav whos boss." Rainbow said.

"And now, it's time for the final match!" the official called. "On my left, the Knight coated in black, and the most powerful man to ever grace this arena, Gustav The Black Knight!"

The crowd cheered.

"And on my right, he is the proud knight of the falling Kingdom of Hornburg…. He is the Unbending Blade….. Olberic Eisenberg!"

"I am here, as you requested. Now, will you tell me what I need to know?" Olberic asked holding his sword steadily.

"Only after you have beaten me." Gustav said.

"Fighters...fight!" the official said as the two clashed blades.

"Do you even know why Erhardt betrayed Hornberg? From what he told, 21 years ago...he came from a peaceful village called Grynd, but it was burned to the ground by bandits. The people that believed King Alfred would save them, but he didn't. You could imagine what sort of impression that left Erhardt." Gustav said as they clashed.

"So it was a bid for revenge." Olberic said.

"He even joined that band of sellswords, the Black Brotherhood, in hopes of taking the king down. He even enlisted himself into the army in order to get close. When he succeeded, he vanished after that." Gustav said.

"To think a band could have masterminded this…Erhardt….raaaahhhh!" Olberic said swinging his sword as he knocked Gustav off his feet as he fell to the ground.

"And Gustav has lost his weapon. Olberic Eisenberg is the winner!" the official said.

"So...where is he?" Olberic asked quietly.

"Last I heard...Wellspring...in the Sunlands." Gustav said.

"So, that's where he's hiding." Olberic said. "I thank you for the knowledge of his whereabouts."

It wasn't long after that the group continued on their way after Victor's Hollow.

"So we're exchanging the forest for a desert...great. Just great." Jade said.

"But it's necessary." Jexi said.

"Indeed. I will finally find him...in Wellspring." Olberic said.

And so, Olberic and company left Victor's Hollow behind them now with knowledge of Erhardt's present and past.

Now Olberic must find Erhardt, and, gods willing...the truth...even if it means crossing blades with an erstwhile friend..

And so to the Sunlands, and the desert oasis of Wellspring.

Olberics journey continues.


	12. Apothecary 2: The Price of Life

-The Story so Far-

Alfyn, a young Apothecary from Clearbrook in the Riverlands, sets out from his lazy town alongside a band of travelers to save people the world over, just as a man once did for him. He asks for no coin, to honor that man.

Traveling from town to town, they eventually arrive in the Coastland town of Goldshore, it is here there could be a possible dilemma that requires his aid.

"So Alfyn, you don't cure people for money?" Gemini asked.

"Nope. The man who cured me never asked for money and I don't either. Besides, there's no price on life." Alfyn said.

"DId ya hear? Ol' Zeke's been stricken down too." a villager said to his buddies.

"That's ten this week. This fever's spreadin' worse and worse." another said.

"Now that I think of it, there is tale of a travelling apothecary in town." a third said.

"Heh. Word spreads fast." Alfyn said.

"They say she can whip up an elixir that can cure a fever right fast." they said.

"Wait...she?" Alfyn said shocked. "Guess I'm not the only one in town."

"Guess even apothecaries need rivals." Hope said.

"You sounded like Dave for a moment there. Sure, he believes in it because athletes need rivalries to push them further, but…" Rose said.

"Don't worry about it. I can understand the feeling too a little bit." Alfyn said.

"So who's this Apothecary showing you up? We should check her out." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, I sure would love to see who's helpin' this town out." Alfyn said.

The group wandered around Goldshore until they found a crowd gathered around a female apothecary wearing black and white with raven hair.

"Thank you so much for your tincture. My husband has been out of bed for the first time in weeks." one of the people said.

"My word, it worked like a miracle." another said.

"And a modest fee no less. You could charge 10 gold and it would still be a steal." another said.

"You are all too kind. I was only doing my job. Seeing your hale and hearty smiles is reward enough for me." she said.

"Heh, a kindred spirit." Alfyn said. "Hey there miss. So you're the wonder girl around here. I'm also an Apothecary. Names Alfyn."

"Vanessa. Vanessa Hysel." she said.

"I agree with what you said. It's not about the coin we make." Alfyn said.

"Thank you. Though I am guilty of overcharging from time to time." she said.

"I understand. We all gotta put food on the table from time to time." Alfyn said. "Well, nice meeting ya." Alfyn said as they headed back. "Well...seems like we weren't needed here at all. How about a stroll by the beach before we head out?"

"That sounds lovely." Sonia said.

The group went down to the beach as they rested for a bit only to hear a commotion.

"Huh? What's going on?" Mickey asked as they headed back to where Vanessa was as the crowd crowded around her.

"Miss Hysel, please help me! My husband won't stop coughing." a woman said.

"I see. I'm afraid a deadly malady is plaguing this town. The Gaborra whooping cough! A very rare disease that comes from a far far away land! Fortunately, I have a tonic that will fix it right up overnight. Its brewed from a special kind of moss you see in a remote yet dangerous location. Because of the rarity of the key reagent….I must charge of substantial fee...of one hundred thousand leaves a phial should suffice." Vanessa said as the aristocrats crowded her.

"Please, miss! My daughter has the cough too. I do not have much but here...all of my savings." a peasant woman said offering coin.

"Oh...so sorry…" Vanessa said casting the woman's coin aside. "I'm afraid my medicine is in high demand and in short supply. So sorry...no sale." she said walking off with the aristocrats.

"Mam...we have an apothecary with us who could look her over for you." Titanica said.

"Thank you." the woman said as she brought them to her home.

"Hmm. I'm starting to think this whooping cough is a big hoax. But the girl's throat is definitely red and swollen." Alfyn said as he grabbed a vial. "Is this the medicine she was first cured with?"

"Yes." the mother said.

"Hmm...Gaborra…" Alfyn said looking through his book. "Gaborra evergreen: a flowering plant native to the tropical and subtropical regions of the continent of Gaborra known for its antipyretic properties. A constituent compound has been known to cause inflammation and swelling of the throat, inducing severe coughing, making it resemble a plague from the land it hails. Due to its risk and severe adverse reactions, use of Gaborra evergreen in any dosage is strongly discouraged." Alfyn read.

"Hold on… so Vanessa gave everybody in Goldshore that remedy intentionally knowing the Side effects? But that means… she's the one causing all the problems!" Kendo said.

"No...I do believe there was a fever here first. But she took advantage of it and gave everyone this cure so she can make a fortune off the people." Espio said.

"That money grubbing cheapskate!" Charmy said.

"So she's only in the apothecary business to make some cash... that's just wrong." Hope said.

"Isn't there any cure?" Erica asked.

"Vanessa mentioned a kind of moss that could cure it. A rare kind." Alfyn said.

"Well...there is a cave where a lot of moss grows. It's called the Azure Cave...just a little east of here." the mother said.

"I bet that's where Vanessa is…. It's time we talked to her personally." Ichiro said.

The group then headed to Azure cave where they saw Vanessa and a few sellswords harvesting the moss.

"Vanessa!" Hope said as the group arrived. "What's the big idea, taking advantage of the town's people for their money! That's not what apothecaries do!"

"Well, seems you sniffed out my private supply. Seems you folks aren't as stupid as I thought. Yes, I travel the land selling my potions and salves for more leaves than any of you will see in a lifetime. What do layfolk know of illnesses and their cures? Nothing. That's what makes this job so profitable and easy...if it weren't for rival apothecaries like you. Here's some advice...don't trust anything you can get for free." Vanessa said.

"You think anyone's gonna take that here?" Hope said. "We don't do anything for money, or fame. We help people because it's the right thing to do. It's not about money for us."

"Oh please. The able and injured are just little tools to test my tonics on. They bring me leaves by the bucket, and when they outlive their usefulness...they die. When they break, do you cry for a broken flask? No...you don't." Vanessa said.

"Unfortunately...there's no cure for a rotten heart." Alfyn said.

"Then perhaps...you all care to die." Vanessa said as her sellswords gathered. "I doubt you are the types to keep your mouths shut. You're all a threat to my business. Kill them!" Vanessa said as the sellswords charged while guarding her.

"You asked for this, you cheapskate!" Hope said.

Charmy charged and buzzed around the mercenaries, stinging them rapidly.

"Outta the way!" Gemini said knocking them out with swings from her sword. "Mifune Ryu Sword Style: Rock Wave!" she said blasting them away with a flaming boulder.

"You're all mine!" Alfyn said drawing his axe and charging. "Last...Stand!" Alfyn said cutting down the men guarding Vanessa.

"Oh please...please spare me. I'll be good from now on." Vanessa said.

"Oh I believe you." Alfyn said taking out a powder and blowing it at Vanessa as she fell to the ground asleep.

"What the hell was that?" Akane asked.

"Slumberthorn. That should keep her asleep until the guards come." Alfyn said.

"That's potent." Hope said. "Okay Alf. Time for you to get to work. No Charge."

Alfyn nodded as he harvested the moss per the sick townspeople.

"Well...it took all day...but we did it." Hope said.

"Looks like everyone's been given the medicine and their coughing is stopping." Kendo said.

"That's a relief." Hope said. "Y'know, I can understand why Vanessa wanted the money, but she took things too far. An apothecary lives to serve the people, regardless of the money they have or give. To cure somebody, that has no price. Money can't buy you a second life."

"That's right." Alfyn said. "Well about time we hit the road. I'm thinking we try Saintsbridge next." Alfyn said.

"Sounds perfect. Going from the Coastlands to the Riverlands." Sakura said.

And so, Alfyn and company bid farewell to Goldshore, with Alfyn more convicted to his path than ever.

Though his travels have only just begun, one town was already happier with his presence.

And so he set forth to Saintsbridge, in the Riverlands, eager to see what else his journey had in store.


	13. Scholar 2: Knowledge Soaked in Blood

-The Story so Far-

Cyrus, a Scholar at the royal academy in Atlasdam, is on journey to recover a lost tome...From the Far Reaches of Hell. A riddle that piqued his curiosity. And so Cyrus and his companions have come to Quarrycrest in order to call upon an old colleague that may have the answers he seeks.

"I'm still curious as to why we're even out here in the first place. It's like this was too coincidental." Connor said.

"True. those rumors were well timed. I have deduced that someone made those rumors on purpose. And I know already that it was a student of mine." Cyrus said.

"Really? Who was it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Theresa most likely. Poor girl. She must have felt so alone...I haven't given her equal attention as a teacher to a student and she wanted to try and get me alone with her for a private session no doubt." Cyrus said.

"Something tells me it was more than that." Volta said sweatdropping.

They approached a house built high above the cliffs. Cyrus then knocked on the door.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." a woman said arriving.

"It's been a long time, Odette." Cyrus said.

She stared for a moment before shutting the door. Then the door opened again. "Oh...you're still here. I guess I'm not suffering from fatigue induced hallucinations." Odette said.

"No, you aren't ma'am." Connor said. "Listen, were looking for information regarding a tome, and Cyrus thought you could help."

"Oh? Which one?" Odette asked.

"From the Far Reaches of Hell." Mustang said.

"A cheery title if I've ever heard one. I can tell you it's a compendium of ancient rites and rituals. Not that I've ever read it myself, of course." Odette said. "I don't know that much except that it touches upon necromancy."

"Necromancy, eh?" Connor said.

"A very dark practice of magic indeed. To raise the dead in such a manner is terrifying in the wrong hands." Mustang said. "Don't you agree, Cyrus?"

"Yes...I know a bit about the practice but that is all I know." Cyrus said.

"Hmm. Maybe this tome business is related to what's been happening in town." Odette said.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"Well...lately, be it the day or night, people seem to be spirited away without a trace left behind." Odette said. "None have returned."

"That is strange." Morph said. "Where could they have gone through?"

"I think I know how we can find out." Connor said.

Cyrus and Team Revival then headed out as Connor found a boarded up tunnel as he kicked it open. "When in doubt...check the sewers." Connor said.

"Ah, very clever thinking." Cyrus said.

They soon descended down.

"Ugh...it reeks down here. Who knew the sewers smelled so bad." Volta said.

"That isn't the sewers. I've smelled this smell several times back in Ishval. This is the smell of death." Mustang said.

"That means were close." Connor said as they navigated the sewers to a room with a strange symbol on the floor. On the walls were racks with only a single person on it with more in a cell but all around were red stones of some kind.

"What are these?" Brandish pondered looking at a crystal as the person on the rafter fell.

"Hey, are you okay?" Connor asked checking him. "He's already dead."

"But what in the heavens is all this?" Cyrus asked.

"This symbol...it's like magic...but mixed with Alchemy." Brandish said.

"I see. Now I know why the people were kidnapped. The person responsible was using them as ingredients." Mustang said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"You heard of the Philosopher's stone from our world?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah...it's supposed to be some miracle in alchemy." Betty said.

"Well here's something they don't tell you. Those stones...they're made with human lives." Mustang said.

"Jesus!" Connor said.

"Thats terrible…" Brandish said.

"But this...this is different. It isn't just the life taken from these people...their blood is gone too." Mustang said.

"Hey, there's a woman still alive in the cell." Morph said. "Don't worry, we'll get you out."

"And just who might all of you be?" a voice asked as they turned to a hooded figure holding a bloody claw like tool.

"Just a couple of people who have issues with this kinda alchemy." Connor siad. "I guess this is your work?"

"And these runes? Are they not of High Hornburgian?" Cyrus asked.

"Are they now?" the man said.

"No ordinary scholar would be privy to this knowledge." Cyrus said.

"Well...you're more a scholar than you give yourself credit for." the man said getting ready to attack.

"The people in the cells are still alive right? Just let them go, and nothing will happen." Connor said.

"Since you asked so nicely...no...I think not." the man known as Gideon said. "A shame. If you hadn't come picking around here, I wouldn't have minded picking your brains. Now I'll have to settle for sucking your blood to make more stones!"

"Bring it on!" Connor said.

"Rise my servants!" Gideon said as he summoned a plethora of undead warriors. "Ravage them!"

"Oh please." Cyrus said studying the corpses. "They're weak to fire. Colonel Mustang, if you would be so kind?"

"Gladly." Mustang said snapping a finger as all the corpses ignited before crumbling into ashes.

"Gah!" Gideon said.

"What's the matter, can't fight without some backup?" Connor asked. "Well, too bad."

Connor fired stun rounds from his rifle at Gideon, followed by Cyrus casting fire storm to support him.

"Rrrrrrah…!" Gideon said raising his claw.

"How droll." Brandish said as her magic shrunk Gideon to ant size.

"Too bad." Betty said putting her foot down on him and pinning him down.

"Sorry, but you can't do whatever you want here," Connor said. "And as much as bringing people back to life is cool, sacrificing others isn't the way to do it."

"Hmm what's this?" Cyrus said looking at a book. "It can't be! A copy of the From the Far Reaches of Hell?!"

"They Mass produce tomes?" Betty asked.

"That seems...oddly unorthodox." Brandish said.

"No...it's not a copy. It's an abridged version translated into the modern tongue." Cyrus said.

"So that means he had the real thing." Connor said. "Unless you wanna get squashed by Brandish, you're gonna tell us how you got your hands on From the Far Reaches of Hell." He said to Gideon

"I never had the book. I got that copy from an acquaintance. They said they had just got it translated...from a translator in Stonegard." Gideon said.

"Stonegard, that's in the Highlands. Guess we're going up." Connor said.

"Indeed. Perhaps it's there where the real tome lies." Cyrus said.

"Let's not waste time then." Brandish said.

And so, Cyrus and company bid Quarrycrest farewell, the translated volume he recovered from the villain pointing them to their next destination: Stonegard in the Highlands...where the original copy of the tome he sought surely lies.

Cyrus forged on in search of the truth…


	14. Hunter 2: The Forest and its Secret

-The Story so Far-

And so it was that H'aanit set forth with a young and experienced hunter to look for her master Z'aanta, the only family she ever knew.

Guided by her master's dire wolf companion Hagen, the group now arrives in Stonegard, the last known location of Z'aanta and his target, the demonic and baneful Redeye.

"According to Hagen's letter, Z'aanta was somewhere around here." Mayumi said.

"That Redeye must be quite the beast if he's been after it for this long." David said.

"Forsooth, it must be. For master to have been gone for moons long as he hast been, Redeye cerantly must be a formidable beast indeed." H'aanit said. "What dost thou think of this, Ishihara?"

"If it really were to outmaneuver him at every turn, then we can't afford to take any chances with it. We'll need to be under constant guard while in its domain." David said. "Don't worry about a thing, H'aanit. One way or another, we'll find him."

"Hmm?" Hagen grunted as he ran off ahead.

"Hagen? Why hast gotten in him?" H'aanit pondered as they gave chase before H'aanit stopped before a woman.

"Hagen? Where have ya been?" she said. "Ye left so sudden, and I've had no tidings of ye since. Where is your master, Hagen? Where is Z'aanta?" she asked Hagen.

H'aanit then stepped up. "Thou must be Natalia as mentioned in master's letter. I need to speaken thee." H'aanit said. "I am Z'aanta's prentice from the Darkwood."

"Then ye must be H'aanit. I know about you. Come in." she said leading them to her home.

"So...how is it you know Z'aanta?" Ming asked.

"Well...my husband died not long ago. Z'aanta was a friend of his. He was a soldier in service to the realm. They met when huntin monsters and loved to share stories and ale. Z'aanta helped me after my husband died. He came to this town not long ago to hunt some beast in the forest but he hasn't come back since." she said.

"Then it sounds like he might still be there somewhere. I just hope nothing bad has happened." Shuichi said.

"Indeed, young Saihara. We must venture forth to yon forest. Mayhap we will find Master and Redeye there." H'aanit said.

"That should be the case." David said.

"I would be careful goin' into those forests around here. The Lord of the Forest don't take too kindly to trespassers." Natalia said.

"Figured it wouldn't be that easy, but it's nothing new for us at this point." Sachiko said.

"Indeed. Now come, my friends. Let us venturen into the Spectrewood." H'aanit said.

The small group soon ventured deep into the woods before coming to a torn up part of the forest.

"What happened here? Looks like some kind of battle." Kaede said.

"This arrow…" H'aanit said looking at one of them. "No doubt. This was one of master's."

"Then he's got to be further in. We're getting close." David said.

"Very close, indeed." H'aanit said as they ventured deeper into the Spectrewood. It was then a low growling roar was heard as a demonic deer like creature appeared. "Ah. Mayhaps we have found the Lord of the Forest."

"And Natalia was right, he is not too happy about us being here." Yoko said.

"Guess there's no talking with it, then." Himeno said as the Lord of the Forest roared. "Here it comes!"

The Lord of the Forest then called forth a pair of tree creatures to aid it as they attacked the group.

"They're all weak to fire! Himeno, you need to use your pyrokinesis!" Vera said.

"I'm on it!" Himeno said as she launched fireballs at the creatures.

"In a forest? Vera, you must be nuts!" Zelos said.

"I know it's risky, but it looks as though a certain attack from the Lord of the Forest randomizes its weaknesses, but its weakness to fire is the same." Vera said.

"Well it's better than being attacked repeatedly by plants." Himiko said.

"Himiko, I need help here!" Himeno said as she continued to use her pyrokinesis as the Lord of the Forest and his minions keep coming.

"I'm on it. Arcfire!" Himiko called.

"I'll join in too! Kitsune Flame!" Kurochi said.

"Fortunately I've been learning Black Magic. Fire!" Kirumi said firing fire at it.

The flames buffeted the Lord of the forest as his minions burned to ashes. As this was happening, Linde made her move and swept the legs of the demonic guardian, bringing him down as H'aanit readied her bow.

"Prayeth forgive me, but thou attacked us first." H'aanit said. "Now go." she said firing the arrow right at its head as the beast fell apart into pieces.

"Whew… That should take care of that." David said.

"I wished we didn't have to fight, but we didn't have a choice." Leonora said.

"It is sad to take the life of a beast such as this. However, this may be where master was. We must find the whereabouts of him." H'aanit said combing the ground.

"Uh...I think I found him...and others." Sheena said looking at a large field of stone statues.

"Oh my god… He… He petrified all of them?" Ramona asked.

"And not all of these are soldiers." Kaito said. "Some of them...they look like...thought so. These guys are from the Beast Pirates."

"Beast Pirates?" David asked, remembering Luffy's proclamation.

"These are Kaido's men!" Marco said. "And all of them got turned to stone."

"Not all of them. I found a survivor." Neu said finding a familiar man in the bushes.

"Wait...that's...Basil Hawkins!" Kokichi said.

"So...seems my prediction came true. Help did come." Hawkins said holding a tarot card of the fool.

"Who would this man be so bold to challenge the likes of Redeye?" H'aanit asked.

"He's one of the Worst Generation. And apparently one of Kaido's subordinates." Ryoma said.

"It's true. We were here hunting rare beasts to bring to Kaido. But...we met this woman who told us of a rare beast with the power of petrification. We came to capture it...but it overwhelmed us. I escaped by hiding under the bushes. The men I brought...not so much. They were either killed or turned to stone." Hawkins said.

"If a countermeasure is made for Redeye's petrification, we might have a chance." Miu said.

"So… If we can destroy Redeye...all of its petrified victims will be freed?" Ming asked.

"I diviated on that." Hawkins said holding the Star tarot. "There is still hope for those petrified." he said slowly getting up. "For me...I still need to go after that thing."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't go after that thing by yourself! Besides, you're pretty banged up." Kaito said.

"You sure we should bring him with us? He said it himself that he intends to hunt Redeye himself." Tenko said.

"That's true, but we don't have the means to defeat it either." Francisca said.

"Besides...I've decided to forego this capture order. I no longer seek to capture Redeye...I intend to kill it. Because after seeing that thing...it is no beast...its an abomination." Hawkins said.

H'aanit looked to Linde and Hagen, who both nodded, and so H'aanit made up her mind as well. "It hath been decided. You will join us in the hunt for the foul beast known as Redeye… so that we may perhaps avenge my master… or save him should there be that chance." she said.

"I support H'aanit's decision. Defeating Redeye means more to her now than it's ever been, now that he master's life hangs in the balance." David said.

"If that is the case...there may be a way. As one who shows interest in magicks...I have heard of a seer who lives in Stillsnow. She could possibly know a way to avoid the petrification." Hawkins said.

"Then that's where we're going. Let's head out." Sectonia said.

"Just to be clear...this alliance will only last until Redeye is dead." Hawkins said.

"That's fine with us. By the same token, we'll do our best not to slow you down." David said.

Hawkins noodded, and the group set out.

And thus, with Basil "Magician" Hawkins in their company, H'aanit and the brave adventurers leave stonegard behind them. Their new mission: to save Z'aanta from his petrified fate.

Per Hawkins's knowledge, the group heads to Stillsnow to seek out a seer who could possibly know the way to reverse the petrification.

Though it may be but a small glimmer, there is still hope nonetheless. The Frostlands and Stillsnow await….


	15. Dancer 2: The Crow's Left Wing

-The Story so far-

Ty Takahashi is on a quest to find his lost comrades of the Shadow Strike Force. His journey takes him to the Sandland paradise of Sunshade, where he received the whereabouts of King and Diane, who is strangely traveling to the Highlands on her way back supposedly to her home village of Megadozer, and information regarding a mysterious girl.

Before setting out, Ty stumbles upon the performance of the dancer Primrose, who has a vendetta on her mind. Ten years ago, three men bearing the mark of the crow murdered her father, and ever since then swore revenge. Seeing one of her targets pass by, the opportunity is too sweet to pass up.

After disposing of her former boss Helgenish, Primrose learns of the man who bears the crow on his left arms location, Stillsnow in the Frostlands. Now Ty must take the dance Primrose has set for him and accompany her on her revenge. But Ty may be more focused on his comrades than he realizes….

"Hey Prim, you're not gonna be cold are you? I did buy an extra coat." Ty asked as he and Primrose were journeying through the Frostlands.

"I'll be fine." Primrose said.

"If you say so." Ty said. "I'm sorry if I got off on the wrong foot with you back in Sunshade. I was just really worried about my friends. But I can put finding them aside so I can help you out."

"You seem to be worried about these friends of yours." Primrose said.

"More than you think. They went out to investigate something and they never came back. And now I hear that Diane is walking around Orsterra with King thinking she's heading back to her hometown? It worries me, a LOT." Ty said.

"I'm sure this friend of yours will be fine." Primrose said. "We must work to find the man with the crow mark." she said as they entered a local tavern.

"Another tavern. Great, what I...wait...is that?" Ty said looking to a nearby table to see a familiar man in red with silver hair and drinking. "Ban!"

"Huh? Ty?" Ban asked.

"You know this man?" Primrose said.

"Yeah, he's one of my teammates. This is Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Sin of Greed. The Fox Sin." Ty said. "So, what're you doing out here in the cold anyway?"

"Looking for someone." Ban said. "Then I found Tricera, Escanor, Merlin and Sting and decided to work here at this bar till we could find ya." he said sipping his drink.

"I see. "Anyways, pretty lucky I found you. I've been looking for you ever since you didn't report in about the whole dead rising thing."

"Huh? Oh that. Well...we were checkin' out the place we were given but...there wasn't anything there. Literally nothing. Then this woman came to me. She said...Uh...what was it? Oh yeah...I think I'll send you to the Snowlands to freeze and to make sure there are no slip ups in my plans." Ban said.

"I dunno who that woman was, but it's obvious she wanted us outta the way." Ty said. "In any case, I've got a line on Diane and King. They're heading to the highlands, and I think Diane believes she's going back to Megadozer."

"So Gowther really did do some damage…" Ban said.

"Gowther? What about him? What did he do to Diane?" Ty asked.

"I believe I can answer that." A voice said as something floated down in front of them.

"What the… the Morning Star, Aldan? Where the heck is Merlin?" Ty asked.

"I'm right here." a voice said as Merlin appeared behind him.

"Gah!" he and Ban said.

"Wait...but they said you were…" Ty said.

"Sorry but commandments don't affect me much." Merlin said.

"What are you? Wait...you said commandment. What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"You said you fought Zeldris in Meliodas' memories...I'm afraid he and nine other demons are out now." Merlin said sitting down.

"Tell me… what happened?" Ty asked.

"One of the captains of the Holy Knights was the acting host of a demon named Fraudlin the Selflessness. He's freed the other commandments from imprisonment. One of them had me turned to stone for awhile but I recently was able to get free." Merlin said.

"That's a relief… but why is Diane heading to Megadozer, or so she thinks?" Ty said.

"Gowther...has wiped out her entire memory." Merlin said.

"What?!" Ty asked.

"I'm afraid so. For all Diane knows, she thinks she's on our world." Merlin said.

"We gotta find her." Ty said before Primrose rose a knife to his throat.

"Were you planning to abandon our agreement?" Primrose said. "I do not plan on letting you go."

"No, no I wasn't!" Ty said.

"What the hell is this?" Ban asked.

"This is Primrose. I sort of agreed to help her carry out a revenge plan." Ty said.

"There is a man with a crow on his left arm in this town." Primrose said.

"A crow?" a voice said as Sting entered. "I think I know who you're talking about. I passed by this brothel earlier. I saw this guy enter a carriage to some mansion. He has a crow on his arm." Sting said.

"He is here…." Primrose said. "I will kill him."

"Sting...has the carriage returned with him?" Ty asked.

"No...so I guess he's probably still at that mansion." Sting said.

"So we can get inside the mansion, we just need a little persuasion." Ty said.

"I was gonna have Escanor bust the gate down but since it's night, I have him sitting in the inn. So it'll just be us." Sting said.

"Take what you can get, right?" Ty asked. "It's time to clip some wings."

Primrose, with the aid of her former servant Arriana, was given the invitation to come to the mansion. After seducing the coachman, she was able to get a ride for her and her comrades as they rode right over to said mansion.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Ty said.

"It is warranted. We are going into the house and home of my enemy." Primrose said.

Ty then saw Ban staring out the window. "Something on your mind, Ban?"

"Huh? It's nothing, don't worry." Ban said.

"I hope it's nothing. You seem distracted for some reason." Ty said. "It's probably nothing."

They arrived at the mansion as they got out and entered, barging through the house before arriving at the top floor, seeing a man with a crow mark on his left arm sitting there with three women by his side.

"So we finally meet again...you have no idea how long I have waited for this day." Primrose said.

"Have we met? Wait...you do look familiar. Didn't I see you dancing onstage in some desert town?" the man asked.

"Think further back...I am Primrose Azelhart." Primrose said.

"Primrose...Azelhart. The lady of house Azelhart...how far from home you've gone. Geoffery Azelhart...I remember that man quite well. Knew how to handle a sword. It wasn't easy to bring him down, though bring him down we did." he said. "From all his virtues, your father made far too many enemies. Not good for one's health I say."

"Not good for one's health? You're one to talk." Ty said. "You're surrounding yourself in women to give you pleasure. Someone's a little cushy about his lifestyle."

"Hold it. I wanna know! Why did you kill this girl's father?" Sting asked.

"He came to know something that he shouldn't have. You know those rumored undead said to wander the continent...well...let's just say both events aren't totally unrelated." he said. "But it fell to my friends and I to sweep him under the rug if you get what I mean."

"Bastard…" Ty said. "You killed Prim's family just because he knew something valuable to the world?!"

"Precisely right. We are the Obsidians after all. We control this world from the underground and within ruling classes. And we erase those who try and out that information." he said standing up. "I think we've talked enough...it's time to bury the lot of you...for I am Rufus, the crows left wing." he said.

"Gonna send you to hell!" Ty said.

"No… he's mine!" Primrose said wielding her dagger and charging.

"Oh wait… there is one more thing I should mention." Rufus said. "But...nah. You'll be dead before I even tell you." he said.

"What?" Ty asked as behind him a portal opened as hands came out.

"Watch out!" Ban said as he took the blow.

"Ban!" Sting said.

"Damn… wrong guy." Rufus said.

"You bastard!" Ty said.

"Ugh. Get lost. Go back to the boss." Rufus said as the portal closed.

"Who was that?" Ty said. "Nevermind."

"This won't even be a challenge!" Rufus said lunging at Ty and grabbing him by the head. "I'll snap your neck like a twig!"

"You first!" Ty said as he punched Rufus square in the face, making him let go. "I dunno who was trying to kill me, but you're gonna regret trying to do that!"

Ty charged in at Rufus and delivered strike after strike to the man.

"You little!" Rufus said punching Ty's arm before seeing it heal up fast. "Quick regeneration...another immortal?" Rufus said.

"Another?" Ty thought before seeing Primrose charge and dance.

"The Lion Dance!" Primrose said as her strength rose as she lunged at Rufus.

"A dance isn't gonna help you, you whore!" Rufus said going for Primrose.

"You should know...you seemed light on those feet. But...you have to fall!" Primrose said quickly pulling off a fast stab as she pierced his muscles and got him straight in the heart.

"D-damn." Rufus said as he started bleeding from the mouth before kneeling.

"One down." Ty said. "Before you die, wouldja like to tell us where your cohorts are?"

"Sorry...but I'm not telling you. As for you girl...it's only just begun. You have a long road ahead of you. Go home girl...go home to Noblecourt. You'll find the truth you seek. That is...if you have...the strength...to face….it." Rufus said before he fell dead to the ground.

"Good Grief…" Ty said. "Ban, are you okay?" he said running to Ban.

"I'm fine...can't die remember?" Ban asked.

"Yeah." Ty said. "(The way Rufus reacted to when he saw I was immortal...does this mean...I'm not the only one in this land?)" He thought.

"Something on your mind?" Sting asked.

"I'm fine." Ty said. "Let's get out of here. We still have two more crows to kill."

"I'll grab Escanor and tell Tricera to come out of her hiding place." Merlin said.

"Do not take long. We're leaving now. To Noblecourt." Primrose said.

With Ty reunited with Merlin, Escanor, Ban, Tricera, and Sting, they follow primrose as she departs from Stillsnow, the path before her let long.

Two men still await the kiss of her dagger, and now she knows where the next stop on her journey will be. The truth will be found in Noblecourt, in her hometown.

So she turns her feet to the Flatlands, returning to the beginning in hopes she might bring her journey to an end.

As for Ty, his dance reveals the truth of Diane's wandering… her memory has been erased, and thinks she is bound for Megadozer in Britannia, though she is not in reality.

What caused Diane to act this way? And is there another immortal being in Orsterra other than Ty and Ban?

Only time can tell for this tale…


	16. Merchant 2: Skystone Sell War

-The Story So Far-

I left my hometown of Rippletide with a kid who is just as ambitious as I am and his companions. Now we've arrive here in Quarrycrest. Rumor has it there's gold in these hills and many a prospector has set their eye on it. I wonder what encounters might await me here?

"They say there's gold to mine here. If you're lucky, you can get rich here." Leonis said.

"No you won't." Gemina said.

"Huh? Why?" Leonis asked.

"That." Gemina said pointing to a rich looking man and his bodyguard as he bought some gold from a miner. "From the looks of him, he owns this land. Meaning...any sort of gold we try to dig up legally belongs to him."

"What? That's not fair." Leonis said.

"So all we would be left to sell is...worthless rocks?" Kenshin asked.

"Looks like it. Dang." Sam said kicking a fallen rock to see some shine rise from it. "Huh? Rocks don't do that."

"That's because it's not a rock. I think it's a Skystone." Gemina said.

"Skystone?" Tressa asked.

"Yes. It's a rare kind of gemstone. It's actually worth a lot more than gold. That man is sitting on a real moneymaker and he probably doesn't even know it." Gemina said.

"So we could sell these huh? But how do we find them?" Tressa asked.

"I could probably do so for us. I'm very good at identifying gemstones." Gemina said.

"Then it looks like we're counting on you, Gemina. As soon as we get some more of these Skystones, we're in business." Leonis said.

The group was soon in business polishing the Skystones and selling them off for a profit. But no sooner that they started that they had some competition in the form of another merchant named Ali. Ali managed to sell his supply of sky stones faster than Tressa, albeit by using exaggerations and tall tales to get them selling more.

"I don't believe it. We're getting smoked." Tulip said.

"Only because our competition is spinning some tall tales. That's how he's able to get the profit he needs. It's almost like he's swindling them out of their money." Sam said.

"While what he is doing is dishonest, it's actually a very valid marketing technique." Leonis said. "The art of the upscale...making people want something they don't actually need."

"That's exactly what makes Ali a great rival. But I'm not gonna lose to him." Tressa said. "It's the best feeling to have someone to compete in sales against. Makes for great material in my journal."

"Well don't look now but I think we're about to be in big time trouble." Dark said as the man and his bodyguard approached.

"Well...seems the two of you have been profiting well...now...about my money?" he asked.

"Your money?" Psychic asked.

"Mr. Morlock owns this whole land and all transactions. This now includes the trade of your shiny little stones." the bodyguard said.

"What?! Where does it say that?!" Leonis asked.

"I own this land, boy. And what I say, goes." Morlock said. "Now, unless you want my bodyguard Omar to make you surrender the profits the hard way, you'll give them to me easily."

"Well, this ain't the first rotten thing you've done here. I mean...I've seen how much you pay for gold. Mind telling your miners the price for gold is actually ten times the amount you're paying them?" Ali said.

"Soil my name now, boy?" Morlock asked. "Omar, teach him a lesson."

"Yes sir." Omar said punching Ali in the gut before dragging him off with Morlock following to his private estate.

"So...this place is plagued by rotten mine owners too." Gemina said growling. "I'm going to free him." she said walking towards the estate.

"Gemina…" Tressa said.

"Let her go. I saw that look in her eyes. This is something she has to do." Zexi said.

"I never thought...I would see flashbacks of those days again." Gemina said.

(flashback)

A young Gemina toiling in a mine with other villagers...all chained together as the mine enforcers kept the people busy.

It then changed to a broken chain as Gemina was seen running while being chased by dogs and the guards all while crying but not before encountering Rain Bow. He knelt down and hugged her as she continued to cry

(end flashback)

Gemina, with the thoughts coursing through her brain, made her way into Morlocks estate and forced her way in, getting his and Omar's attention.

"You! That girl who prospected the Skystones. Have you come to bring me your debts?" Morlock asked.

"No...you're going to hand over the deed to this land to me...unless you want things to get ugly." Gemina said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Morlock asked. "I own this town, and all the gold in it, including those Skystones! I'll show you money makes right. Omar, kill this whore!"

"Yes, sir." Omar said brandishing his axe and charging.

"Crystal Barrier." Gemina said creating a barrier around her as the axe only hit the barrier.

"A girl who can make gems...she could be worth a lot." Morlock said. "Work harder!" he ordered as Omar continued to hit away as the barrier started to crack.

"It's breaking...I wasn't expecting this to happen." Gemina thought before thinking back to the times she acted wild in Valentia. "Wow...did I really...act so savagely? I guess I did get carried away back there. I got so angry at those people that...I had to do something about it. If I die here...I'll never tell Ishihara...I was wrong. No...I will be the one who tells him that." Gemina said as crystals started rising around her.

"What?! What's going on?!" Morlock asked.

"Sir, stay back! It's dangerous!" Omar said. "I'll break you in two!"

Just as Omar was about to hit, a hand caught the axe. He looked down in shock to see Gemina in some sort of crystal armor. "Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art: Crystal Knight!"

"How…?!" Omar asked.

"Emotional criteria is always something when discovering new abilities and powers within your color fighting style. David...all of you...I understand now...what you were trying to get through to me. My actions...they were wild and put hundreds in danger. I don't wanna ever be like the people who worked me like a dog...I won't be a wyvern that destroys the world...rather...I'll be a knight that protects it!" Gemina said.

"You are nothing but a stupid whore!" Omar said swinging his axe at Gemina's neck.

"I wouldn't try that." Gemina said as the axe hit before a shock went through Omar's body before he coughed blood and collapsed. "My crystal armor...it takes any kind of damage you land on me...and sends it back to the body as a powerful shockwave."

"Oh lord...please don't hurt me." Morlock said as Gemina approached.

"Here is what will happen. You'll free anyone you have captive...hand over the deed to me...and leave this city. If you ever return...I cannot guarantee your safety from the people here." Gemina said.

"I… I understand. Just take it and leave me be." Morlock begged handing it over as Gemina took it. She soon walked out with Ali as her armor began to deteriorate.

"Hey...what's up with your armor?" Ali asked.

"What I didn't tell them is that since the move is still new...it can only withstand one hit before falling into pieces." Gemina said.

Ali was shocked, but then smiled. "You tricked them into thinking you were indestructible by not telling the truth."

"I didn't trick anyone...I just didn't tell them about the side effect." Gemina said.

Later….

"Nice job, Gemina!" Leonis said. "You totally taught that greedy grubber a lesson!"

"And you took David's words to heart. I'm glad you are now a Knight and not a Wyvern." Sam said.

"He had a point when he said that. When people's inner demons aren't tamed, they become shadows of their former selves." Gemina said. "Your brother does have a way with words, Harumi."

"He gets that a lot. He doesn't want anyone to go through any more despair and suffering, not after what happened in our world. I can feel it back in Marina Island. When he attained his second state, he held a strong belief in his philosophy. No matter how people's powers are obtained, it is ultimately up to the person who gains that power themselves how it's used." Harumi said. "He considers it part of deciding one's own fate."

"Wow, you brother sounds super cool." Tressa said. "But now I know our final destination...the Merchants Fair in Grandport...but first I gotta find something extraordinary. So we're headed to Victor's Hollow."

"That sounds like a great plan." Sam said. "We're off."

"Yep. Let's get going." Zexi said.

Sometimes, in the most unexpected of places, changes can occur. In this case in my adventures in Quarrycrest with the Neo Dimensonal Heroes, I witnessed a Wyvern of Destruction turn into a Knight who protects the world. I'm learning so much about the world with this group, ups and downs alike.

And now, we have our sights set on Victor's Hollow in the Highlands, on our way to the Merchants fair in grand port.

What sort of adventures will I fill these pages with next…?


	17. Thief 2: The Ruby Dragonstone

-The Story so Far-

Therion is a mysterious thief who is well known across Orsterra. One day in his wanderings, he comes to Bolderfall and hears about the score of a lifetime in the Ravus manor.

When Therion goes to work, he comes close to his prize but is caught by the Phantom Thieves, who also want to steal the Ravus Treasure. Before the thieves could fight, the Ravus Butler Heathcote out battled them all and branded them with the Fool's Bangle.

Ripe for negotiation, Heathcote and Cordelia ask Therion and the Phantom Thieves to work together to recover the Lost Dragonstones. Both parties are uneasy about the alliance, as Jack only works with those he trusts, and Therion only trusts himself and works alone, because of his past with his former partner Darius.

Despite both parties' uneasiness, they must work together to remove the Fool's Bangle from their arms. Now the Band of Thieves drives to their first target, who resides in Noblecourt in the Flatlands…

As Mona drove his way through the flatlands as the clifflands was far behind, piloted by Jack, Therion sat in the backseat and twirled his Dagger and trimmed his scarf. It wasn't long before arriving in Noblecourt.

Therion got out of Mona and banged on his side to wake up the Phantom Thieves who were sleeping.

"Ow, hey! Watch the merchandise! I can turn into a van, but I'm still a person with skin!" Mona said.

"I could care less. I'm only doing this with you guys just so i can get this bangle off me." Therion said.

"Fine, Mr. Super thief. Just how do you plan on finding the stone then?" Jack demanded.

"Simple...we're hitting a bar." Therion said.

"Bar? Like a tavern?" Skull asked.

"Skull, are you that thick? Taverns are key to information in any RPG." Oracle said.

"Information yes, but not exactly like what you said." Therion said as the group headed in. "You'll stay outside. I don't want people thinking I'm with this weird travelling circus." Therion said pushing them out.

"Traveling Circus?! Jack, why can't we just leave him in the dust and steal the stones on our own?" Skull asked.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Remember these?" Jack asked showing the bangle.

"So long as we have these Fools Bangle's on our wrists, it shows our failure at House Ravus. Therion is in the same situation as all of us. As much as some of us are to think he's a hinderance, we are stuck together for the duration of this job." Fox said.

"Like it or not, we gotta keep Therion with us. Just until we get these off." Queen said.

"But why is Therion so distant about working with us?" Oracle asked.

"Hard to say. Thieves often have different ways of working. Some work alone while others work with a team...like those Oceans movies. Either way, Therion is an experienced pro. He knows what he's doing." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Therion went into noblecourt and walked around the town, thinking to himself.

"Ugh….this is the worst. I don't need to be stuck babysitting a bunch of kids." Therion said as he overheard talking.

"I just don't get those types. I mean, holding yourself up in a mansion, surrounded by guards? What is up with that Orlick person?" one patron said.

"I know. Those scholars are a weird breed. All he does is sit in there all day researching that weird red stone." another said.

"Jackpot…" Therion said. "They must mean the mansion near the town entrance." he said getting up. "Now we have a mark."

Therion then scoped out Orlicks mansion. True to the townspeople's word, the front was surrounded by guards.

"This is definitely the place." Therion said. "But how to get inside? Hmm?" Therion said looking at some merchants. "Maybe if I'm delivering something…"

Therion then made his way back to the Phantom Thieves.

"I found the Ruby Dragonstone. Its being held in a mansion by a Scholar named Orlick. The guy knows his security, the fronts locked up tight, and the stone and him are holed up in there." Therion said.

"So, how do we get in?" Skull said.

"Simple. I'm gonna do the merchant trick I did in Bolderfall. But instead of offering the letter I… appropriated from a merchant, I'm gonna deliver something he's never seen before." Therion said looking at Mona.

"Oh boy." Mona said.

Therion soon approached the gate with Mona in a cage. "I've come to deliver something to Lord Orlick. A talking cat." Therion said.

"I am not a cat!" Mona said.

"Don't deny it, this is your only way in." Therion whispered.

"Um, I mean…. I am a talking cat, and I can't wait for Lord Orlick to see me! Me-eow!" Mona said.

"Okay...set him inside." the guards said as Therion walked in.

"Remember...find the dragonstone, grab it and get out." Therion said.

Therion set Mona's cage down as he undid the lock and got out.

"Watch and learn, Mr. Mysterious." Mona said.

"Just don't forget it. I'll be waiting outside by the window." Therion said heading out.

"Okay...it's go time." Mona said as he moved quickly down the halls descending down to the basement before seeing a red stone on a pedestal. "That's gotta be it." he said slowly approaching.

"Stop right there!" a voice said as Mona turned to see Orlick by the doors. "You...who are you, feline? A thief sent by a rival scholar? I told them before, it's mine!"

"Who wants to know? For all you know, I could have been sent by Barham." Mona said.

"So he put you up to this!" Orlick said.

"There really is a Barham? I was just making up a name on the spot." Mona said surprised.

"That Barham… e's always been sayin I've been hoarding this stone. 'This research is pointless, Orlik' he would say, 'Enough with the Dragonstone, Orlick'. I decide when enough is enough! The stone is mine, and no one will ever have it, but me!" Orlick said.

"You know...I originally came just to steal. But...I think I'm gonna try and bring back your sanity while I'm at it!" Mona said.

"Oh, really? Guards! Skin this cat!" Orlick said as he and his lackeys prepared for battle.

"How many times do I gotta say this to everyone I meet? I AM NOT A CAT! Zorro!" Mona said summoning his persona, easily dealing with the guards with its sword skills.

"What in blazes…?!" Orilick asked.

"You're next!" Mona said. "Take this! Garudyne!" he said as Zorro whipped up a whirlwind that sent Orlick flying around the room before hitting his head on the wall. "Thank you so much for having me." Mona said grabbing the dragonstone.

After a trip back to Bolderfall…

"Well done. You've recovered the Ruby Dragonstone." Heathcote said.

"Thanks. So what's next?" Jack asked.

"I've received word of a black market in Wellspring. As it so happens, one of the items there is the Emerald Dragonstone." Heathcote said.

"A black market huh?" Therion said.

"Heathcote...these people surely have proven themselves worthy. Please remove their bangles." Cordelia said.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Not your best choice, girl." Therion said stopping Heathcote. "You can't trust thieves. You don't even know that even after we you release us we'll keep doing the job."

"I'm afraid he's right, milady. We must keep them with the bangles." Heathcote said.

"I see." Cordelia said.

"He could've been happy with having his bangle removed, and yet… he wanted us and himself to keep them?" Panther asked.

"It's like you said, Jack. Thieves have their own ways of doing things." Joker said.

"Plus he also reminded them...you can never truly trust a thief." Jack said.

"Come on...we're headed to the desert." Therion said.

"We're coming." Noir said as they followed after Therion.

And so the thief's journey continues…

Their next target? The stone of emerald…

So he sets forth for the town of Wellspring in the Sunlands...and a den of villainy that awaits within.


	18. Knight 3: A Reunion of Blades

-The Story So Far-

And so Olberic triumphed over Gustav the Black Knight in Victor's Hollow in an epic struggle.

Gustav shared the story of Erhardt's past, a tale of a home lost while a king sat idly by, and how Erhardt swore vengeance upon the crown.

"Did you wield your blade only for vengeance, old friend?"

"What do you fight for now that the thirst is sated?"

"Have you too lost your purpose?"

Olberic sought answers to these questions-Answers he knew would only come after a clash of blades.

And so did Olberic and his companions arrive in Wellspring.

"Wellspring...we've finally arrived." Olberic said.

"Now we should ask about Erhardt." Yaoyorozu said. "Excuse me, mam, but do you know of a man named Erhardt?"

"Yes. Of course I've heard of him. He's a bit of a hero around these parts, defending out small town against the horrifying lizardmen." a woman said before walking off.

"Lizardmen...of course. They are found of warm areas such as deserts." Hera said.

"You know alot about them, Hera?" Izuku asked.

"Of course she does, she's a Lamia. They are reptiles too." Rainbow said.

"First off, that's offensive thinking all reptiles know one another. Second, I know of them as savage monsters who attack without discrimination." Hera said.

"There are few that have some intellect, but in most books I've read, they're just nothing but mindless monsters." Jade said.

"So why is Erhardt defending wellspring from them? I thought he betrayed you and Hornburg, Olberic." Starlight said.

"I do not know...all I can do is ask him." Olberic said. "The townspeople seem to trust him as a hero. But I need to find him and get my truth."

"I think I have an idea where he's gone. Look." Vector said pointing to soldiers heading out to the desert.

"They're likely going to fight a lizardman raid." Hera said.

"So let's follow em. Maybe we can give them a hand." Eijiro said.

"It's not so easy." Hera said. "Lizardmen may seem mindless but they act organized and well prepared with their chieftains leading them."

"I see. Then we should focus on eliminating their leaders first. Once they're gone, their organized union will crumble." Kid said.

"If I remember the map right, there should be some caves further into the desert. That has to be where they're coming from." Sunset said.

"Me and Olberic can handle slaying the Lizardmen chieftains. You can focus on the soldiers." Hera said.

"Sounds simple enough. Let's do it!" Mina said.

And so the heroes went into the caves further in the Sandlands and spread out, keeping the Lizardmen busy. Olberic and Hera entered the caves where they saw Erhardt battling off the lizardmen single handedly but was quickly being surrounded. But Olberic quickly entered the fray as he helped Erhardt fight them off. "Olberic...of all the…"

"How long has it been, Erhardt?" Olberic asked.

"Long. Too long." Erhardt said.

"Erhardt...I need to…" Olberic said before the three heard a loud roar.

"That sounded like the leaders of the horde. Didn't think they'd venture this far. If we take them down, the rest will be easy to disperse." Erhardt said.

"I'll take the right one." Olberic said.

"Then the left is mine. Be careful, these monsters are a lot more cunning than they look." Erhardt said running to the left corridor.

"Olberic...leave the chieftain to me." Hera said slithering off down the right. She continued till she came across a large lizardman with a shield and sword with its minions beside it. "Ah...you shield your followers...foolish but very prideful." Hera said.

The lizardman chieftain roared as its minions rushed at Hera.

"The Serpent's Silencer." Hera said swinging her blade in a straight line, decapitating both lizardman minions.

The chieftain roared as it charged at her.

"I apologize...but I have been raised a gladiator...I have no need for mercy against monsters like you." Hera said tossing her sword at the monster, piercing its heart and pinning it to the wall. "It's done." she said retrieving her sword before slithering back to the cave entrance where the heroes had just arrived after dealing with the Lizardmen outside.

"So, you slew yours too?" Erhardt asked.

"Aye." Olberic said.

"Good. Without the leaders, the tribe will descend into chaos and confusion and then we can slay them at our leisure." Erhardt said. "So...how did you find me?"

"Gustav told me." Olberic said.

"I see. How is that man? Still in one piece?" Erhardt asked.

"He fights to earn his keep. He also told me about Grynd." Olberic said.

"Did he tell you about the soldiers who went and burned it down to the ground? And how the king did nothing to save us? I was thankful when that band of sellswords picked me up...and when they planned to destroy Hornburg, I was more than thrilled. I spent those years working my way up to that final battle where I would end the king. I thought it would bring an end to this despair and emptiness. But in the end...it didn't." Erhardt said.

"Revenge didn't do anything for you." Roku said.

"After Hornburg's fall, we disbanded. My wanderings lead me to Wellspring where I found some solace. So I stayed and became the town's protector. The only kind of retribution I can pay." Erhardt said.

"Erhardt...draw your blade." Olberic said drawing his sword.

Erhart did the same. "You still wish to cross blades with me? Even after all these years?"

"Erhardt, I cannot go on and pretend to understand why you did what you did. And though I search my heart, I cannot find forgiveness. I cannot lose these feelings until we fight here and now. This time...I will not lose. For warriors such as us...there is no other way." Olberic said.

"I could tell you to learn from my mistakes, but then...who would I be to tell you that. Don't hold back." Erhardt said.

"Nor you." Olberic said.

"For honor...and truth!" the two of them said as they clashed blades.

"Whoa...this is intense." Applejack said.

"This is a fight between men and warriors. It's the only way either of them can find solace." Elfman said.

"This is just...so manly man." Eijiro said being moved to tears.

After a long going clash between Olberic and Erhardt, Olberic came out winner. "So...how do you feel?" Olberic asked.

"It's odd. Even though I used all my strength, it felt like you were protected by a greater power. For the first time in a long while...I regret nothing." Erhardt said.

"Aye." Olberic said. "Tell me one thing...who was he? The leader of your little band? The one who plotted Hornburg's fall?"

"Olberic, leave it be." Erhardt said.

"Yeah...you beat Erhardt, isn't that enough?" Mina asked.

"No. He brought down a kingdom. Our kingdom! Who knows what such a man is plotting now. Nay, such a fiend is too dangerous for this world." Olberic said.

"You want to stop him." Jexi said.

"I do." Olberic said.

"I see. The man's name is Werner." Erhardt said.

"And where is the bastard?" Asta asked.

"After the fall of Hornburg, he departed for Riverford in the farthest part of the Riverlands. We have no clue what became of him after such." Erhardt said.

"Men like that tend to leave a trail." Olberic said.

"Until someone stops them in their tracks." Erhardt said.

"We should be going soon." Jexi said.

"Hold it. If you all mean to go up against Werner, all I can say is this. Watch your backs." Erhardt said. "I've never seen anyone swing a blade like him and can strike fear within one's hearts. Be well advised to fear him."

"Heh. He should be the one to fear us." Bakugo said.

"We'll take your advice to heart." Sora said. "For now...we're off to Riverford."

And so Olberic and company bid farewell to Wellspring.

For too long, had he forgotten a simple truth. He wields his blade to protect the people. And that means...he cannot let the mortal foe of Hornburg roam free.

So he sets off to Riverford where his long journey may end…


	19. Cleric 3: The Cult and Betrayal

-The Story So Far-

The sacred Kindling is carried out once every twenty years. The first destination on the pilgrimage: the town of Saintsbridge. And it was there that Ophilia, Ace, and the rest of Spirit Force met three young boys. Now they remember them, and others they met on their path...each time Ophilia bows her head in prayer to the Sacred Flame as Ace and his friends protect her.

"The ember borne during the rite reflects the heart of the Flamebearer."

"The fire you've brought us, Sister Ophilia, looks to be a warm and gentle flame."

"I have no doubt your kindness was a comfort to the children you met as well."

Bishop Bartolo's words remain etched in Ophilia's heart. And she carries them with her as she and Spirit Force arrive in Goldshore...the next stop on their Journey.

"You know, I'm really liking this whole Kindling thing." Marino said.

"I would have to agree. This pilgrimage is quite an exciting journey since we are travelling across Orsterra." Ace said.

"And another flame for the kindling lies here in Goldshore. After that, we can at last return to Flamesgrace and cast my ember into the Great Flame." Ophilia said as a man stepped out of the armory shop. "Hm? That man looks familiar…" She said as she remembered her previous encounter with the man in Flamesgrace before she and Ace walked up to him. "Master Mattias of the Leoniel Consortium! What brings you to this place, good sir?"

"Sister Ophilia, it's been too long. I'm just here to deliver supplies to the town. And pray tell, your journey must be difficult hasn't it?" Mattias said.

"It has at some points, but don't worry. Ace and the Spirit Force have helped me throughout my journey." Ophilia said. "Oh, you haven't met them personally, have you? Allow me to introduce Ace Neptune, leader of Spirit Force."

"It is an honor Sir Mattias, I and my comrades are currently traveling with Sister Ophilia as her guardians." Ace said.

"I see. Have you been safeguarding her well as to not worry Lianna?" Mattias asked.

"Of course. I made an oath to make sure no harm would come to her." Ace said.

"I see, then you have my thanks. But you best be careful, there are those who shun the Sacred Flame, but I mustn't hold you any longer. Be safe on your journey." Mattias said before leaving.

"There are people who shun the Sacred Flame? But why?" Ace thought as they went to the cathedral and saw the Bishop staring at the Sacred Flame.

"I am the Flamebearer, Sister Ophilia. Do I have the honor of speaking to His Excellency?" Ophilia asked as the Bishop turned to her and the group.

"Sister Ophilia! Oh, thank the gods… We have been waiting eagerly for your arrival." Bishop Donovan said with a pale expression.

"You look pale sir. Is something troubling you?" Minerva asked.

"Hmm? Ah, please forgive me. It is nothing you all need concern yourselves about." Bishop Donovan said. "Oh forgive me for not greeting you all properly. I am Donovan, the Bishop of Goldshore. We thank you for coming all this way. No doubt your journey has been a trying one."

"I have been aided by many along with my guardians. I could never have made it without their kindness or support." Ophilia said. "I have brought the ember. May the Flame ever shine upon the people of Goldshore." She said as Donovan was silent.

"Lord Donovan?" Ace asked.

"I-its nothing. I fear I have not yet finished the necessary preparations for the Kindling." Donovan said.

"I see…" Ophilia said.

"I'm so terribly sorry. It's just that…" Bishop Donovan tried to say.

"What is wrong? Is there any way we can help?" Ace asked.

"N-No! I mean, do not trouble yourselves everyone. I am sure you all already have much on your mind." Bishop Donovan said. "Why don't you all get some rest in the meantime? I will see to all that must be done." He said before walking away.

"He seemed...nervous." Al said.

"What do you think is troubling him, Sister Ophilia?" Ace asked before they saw a boy near the entrance as he saw them before running away as they chased after him.

The group managed to catch up as they walked up to the boy.

"There you are. We saw you in the church earlier." Ophilia said as the boy turned to them before turning away.

"What do you want?! I don't know nothing!" The boy said.

"Calm down. We never said you did anything." Philia said.

"Sorry. I'm a bit nervous right now." The boy said. "You see, I brought a letter to the bishop, and when he saw it he turned white as a ghost. I felt really bad, so I sort of ran from him."

"You didn't know what was in the letter, did you?" Zero asked.

"No but I know what the person who gave me the letter looked like. I know I haven't seen him in town before but he wore a black cloak." The boy said.

"A black cloak? I see, thank you." Ace said. "Let's go talk to the Bishop, he may know something." He said as they took Daniel and headed back to the cathedral and went to see Bishop Donovan. "Lord Donovan."

"Ah! That boy with you!" Bishop Donovan said as he pointed to Daniel.

"Please your Excellency, I'm sorry about earlier." Daniel said. "Is it my fault because of the letter I gave you?"

"O-Of course not. It's nothing…" Bishop Donovan said.

"But you've been acting strange ever since I gave it to you." Daniel said.

"N-No it is not your fault child. If anyone is to blame, it should be me." Bishop Donovan said.

"Why's that?" Kagura asked. "You did nothing wrong."

"Please, if there is something you wish to share with us. We would help anyway we can despite us being strangers. You don't have to bear the burden alone." Ace said. "Could you tell us what was in that letter?"

"I suppose there is no point in hiding the truth any longer. Here." Bishop Donovan said as he walked up to them and handed Ace the letter as he read it aloud.

"Your Excellency. We have your daughter. If you wish to see her again...seize the ember from the Flamebearer and her guardians and bring it to the cavern by the sea. Speak to anyone of this matter, and you may consider your daughter's life forfeit." Ace read. "Kidnapping a child?! Have they no moral?!"

"We have to get her back!" X said.

"These guys must be the people who hate the Sacred Flame Mattias told us about." Marino said.

"And probably the same ones who gave the letter to Daniel. Don't worry Lord Donovan, we will bring back your daughter safe and sound." Ace said.

"Please...bring my dear Lysa back to me." Bishop Donovan said.

"Let us hurry to the cave Sister Ophilia." Ace said.

"Yes!" Ophilia said as she and the group hurried to the cavern by the sea.

As they traversed through the cavern, they saw two cloaked figures talking with each other and a little girl looking at the ground.

"This'll be a good lesson to me. Shall we finish off the girl now?" The Mystery Man said as he grabbed Lysa as she cried out.

"Though it'd be more fun to finish off father and daughter together. Guess you can't have it all." The other Mystery Man said as he pulled out a dagger before a bullet shot his arm. "Gaaaagh! What the hell?!"

"Let her go!" Ophilia called out as she and Spirit Force ran in as they readied their weapons.

"This wench...she's the Flamebearer!" Mystery Man B said.

"They sent us the Flame with a cherry on top!" Mystery Man A added.

"Threatening a child for your own gain...I'm gonna send both of you straight to hell!" Ace said as he entered Carnage Form: Leomurg.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way!" Mystery Man A said. "Get em!"

(Cue- Desperate Struggle- Final Fantasy XIII)

"I've scanned their weaknesses! The Mystery Man is weak to Light and Darkness while the Shady Figure is weak to Fire, Ice, and Lightning." Anna said. "Ophilia, you and Ace focus on the Mystery Man while Vargas, Selena, and Eze focus on the Shady Figure."

"Understood. Vile Rush!" Ace called out as he unleashed a deadly barrage of Sword Strikes onto the Mystery Man. "Sister Ophilia!"

"Yes! Holy Light!" Ophilia called as a pillar of light struck down on the Mystery Man but to no avail. "Huh?"

"Our attacks aren't working!" Ace said.

"Hahahaha! Let's see how you like this. Fireball!" The Mystery Man yelled as he unleashed a wave of fire onto the group as the Shady Figure casted Luminescence onto them.

"Damn...this isn't good." Ace muttered as he used Excalibur to help him kneel.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"Light! Fall like rain!" A voice called out as energy in the form of raindrops rained down onto the figures.

"What in the?!" Mystery Man A said.

(Cue- An Empty Tomb- Castlevania Judgement)

"This has gone far enough." The voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows, she wore a nun like outfit that was made for battle as red tattoos were visible on her shoulders and back as she stared at the figures with her bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?!" Mystery Man B said.

"I am the Morning Sun come to vanquish this horrible night!" The woman said. "Burn!" She called out as she jumped into the air and fired a wave of fire onto the Shady Figure.

"Aaaaaah!" Mystery Man B said. "Get that bitch!"

"Eat this! Fireball!" Mystery Man A called out as he fired a fireball at her.

"Pneuma!" The woman called out as she launched a wave of wind onto the ground as it slashed through the attack before she dashed at him as she summoned large stone fists. "Dyaaaah!" She called out as she pounded her fists together as the stone fists crushed in between the Mystery Man.

"That chicks incredible!" Kagura said.

"Yeah, just who is she?" Ace asked.

"Here I go!" Shanoa said as she summoned a lance and launched it at the Mystery Man before charging at him. "It's time to die." She said as she launched the man into the air before summoning multiple orbs of light and darkness. "Light and Darkness, strike!" She called out as the orbs hit him before she ran under me as the tattoo on her back glowed. "Bequeathe to me...Rain!" She called out as a barrier of wind launched upward and sliced through the Mystery Man.

Both were laid out as the girl turned to the others. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we are. But can I ask… who are you?" Ophilia asked.

"I am Shanoa, a witch. I've been stuck in these lands tracking down this cult to try and find a way back to my land." She said.

"Thanks to you. We may get some answers out of them." Ace said as they approached.

"Just wait till our Savior returns. You'll get what's coming to you!" Mystery Man B said.

"Who is this "Savior"?" Ophilia asked.

"Hehehehehe...You'll never know!" Mystery Man A said before they both coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground as Anna checked their pulses.

"They're dead." Anna said before picking up a vial in one of their pouches. "Poison…"

"We should worry about this later. Right now, let's get Lysa back to the church." Ace said, as he, Ophilia, the group, and newcomer Shanoa left the cave as they entered the church.

"Thank you all so much for returning my dear Lysa. Now, Sister Ophilia the preparations are ready." Bishop Donovan said.

"Thank you, your Excellency." Ophilia said as she walked up and held the kindling up to the flame. "O great Aelfric, Bringer of the Flame. To you I offer my soul and blood. With your First Flame, I kindle this fire. May it forever shelter the people of this land." She said as the flame glowed brighter as she turned to the others. "This concludes the Kindling."

"Now all that's left is to return to Flamesgrace and return the Flame to its starting point." X said.

"Thank you all. Your hearts have brought us succor today." Bishop Donovan. "Please be safe on your journey back to Flamesgrace."

"Thank you Father Donovan." Shanoa said as the group exited the church before a familiar priestess ran up to them.

"Lianna?" Ace asked.

"W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be staying by Father's side?" Ophilia asked as Lianna closed her eyes and looked down.

"Please, follow me to the inn and I'll explain everything there." Lianna said as Ophilia and the others followed her into a room at the inn as she poured drinks for them. "Here, have this."

"Thanks. Now tell us...what has happened?" Ophilia said.

"Promise me you all will stay calm." Lianna said. "Father...is no longer with us…"

"No…" Ophilia said as she thought back to the Archbishops last words to her before she began her journey.

"Is… is there anything we can do to help you, Lianna?" Spade asked.

"There is one thing…" Lianna said as suddenly, Ophilia and the others collapsed and blacked out.

Later…

"Ooooh…" Leviathan said as her primary systems restored themselves. "Systems back online. Everyone wake up!"

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"Lianna spiked the drinks she served us with sleepweed." Leviathan said. "And she took the Landthorn!"

"But where could she have taken it?" Ace asked.

"I think I may know." Shanoa said. "Through my investigations of this cult...they all seem to come from one place. A small town in the Flatlands called Wispermill."

"Then that is where we must go in order to retrieve the kindling. No doubt they plan to use it to revive this "Savior"." Minerva said.

"Then there's no time to lose. We have to stop them and find out why Lianna betrayed us." Ophilia said.

And so it was that Ophilia and Spirit Force gained the assistance of Shanoa, the Witch of another land and left Goldshore behind them.

They will take back what was stolen from them, the Sacred Flame, and Lianna's heart.

Wispermill is where they must go to reclaim them both.

The climax of the Tale of the Cleric Ophilia, is nearing….


	20. Hunter 3: The Seer and the Dragon

-The Story so Far-

On the search for H'aanit's Master Z'aanta and the Demonic creature Redeye, the Brave Adventurers with their Huntress companion arrive in Stonegard. There, they find that Redeye has already dealt with Z'aanta, as he was turned to stone.

Redeye has the power of petrification, and he had used it to petrify many a hunter and mercenary alike, including those of Kaido's pirate fleet. Before setting after a cure, they find a wounded Basil Hawkins, who accompanies them to slay Redeye and cure the victims of his attacks, for now…

The party heads off to Stillsnow where a seer is said to know of a way to prevent the beast's petrification.

"I still can't believe Redeye can turn people to stone. You sure you're not egging us on here, Basil?" Peridot asked.

"What reason would he have? We have all seen it for ourselves." Fulgore said.

"Besides, I've seen that thing's power for myself. The only reason I escaped petrification was by bouncing the condition onto another person." Hawkins said.

"You can do that? How?" Himiko asked.

"This." Hawkins said as small straw dolls emerged from his body. "With the power of the Straw Straw Fruit, I can redirect any damage aimed at me onto any person these dolls represent."

"So, basically, you had someone else take the fall." Nagi said.

"Basically...of course with the crew being killed or turned to stone, my power was losing ground fast. My fate was to escape that mess and gain help. As my cards foretold." Hawkins said holding the Hierophant.

"So you're a fortune teller. Cool." Marco said.

"Besides, none of them were from my own crew. They were loaned to me from Kaido. Still...I will avenge them." Hawkins said.

It wasn't long before they arrived in Stillsnow where Linde growled as she rolled around in the snow.

"Linde seems pretty happy here." Tenko said.

"Linde is a snow leopard. She of course is happy to be in snow." H'aanit said.

"Some of us can relate to that." Francisca said.

"Yep. Snowy environments always seem so peaceful." David said.

"But thou all knowest we are not here for play. We must find the cure to Redeye's petrification with haste." H'aanit said.

"Of course. There isn't a moment to waste." David said.

"I think that's the seer's house over there. The one with the crowd in front of it." Petra said pointing to a house behind the main town houses where a crowd of people were gathered outside trying to get past the guard.

"Wonder what's all the commotion?" Zelos asked.

"It's a Seer, Zelos. Of course people would wanna see their future." Colette said.

"And it looks like there's quite a line." Jesse said.

"But no one's getting past that guy." Takeshi said seeing an intimidating man who wasn't speaking at the door.

"Maybe you cannot...Linde!" H'aanit said as Linde pounced onto the man guarding the door.

"Whoa! No fear!" Zelos said.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked as an elderly woman emerged. "Oh...so Z'aanta's prentice has come to my door. I see. Well, you and your guests may as well come in." she said.

"So if you know Z'aanta...then you also have to know that…" Rantaro started.

"That you are searching for a way to prevent being petrified by the monsters gaze. Yes." the seer, Suzanna said.

"Is there a cure?" Jude asked.

"There is a way to protect yourselves. A special herb that lies deep within the forest. It has unique properties that cures petrification." Suzanna said.

"What a relief!" Colette aid.

"However… the herb you seek is protected by a beast the likes that has never been seen or beaten… the Dragon." Suzanna said.

At the mention of the word Dragon, David was shocked.

"(What?! A Dragon? Could it be...him?)" David thought.'

"I sense great conflict in you. Worry not, it is not the Seraph you cherish." Suzanna said.

"Whoa! How'd she figure out about Eizen so fast?!" Shuichi asked.

"I am a seer. My predictions are normally true." Suzanna said.

"Still...a dragon could prove troublesome." Hawkins said.

"Even if it isn't Eizen, we should keep our guard up." Kaito said.

"Well wouldn't be the first time we fought a dragon." Zelos said.

"Pray tell, who doth you speak of that is named Eizen?" H'aanit asked.

"He was a comrade of ours...but malice from the people turned him into a dragon." Mayumi said.

"Before we parted ways, we made a promise. Should he be taken over by malevolence...he wants me to kill him." David said.

"I see. Dost thou honor thine word to him? WIll you return to his lair to face him?" H'aanit asked.

"When the time comes, yes. Of course I will." David said.

"Then shall we go and face our quarry? It would be most great for you to prepare for your battle with your comrade." H'aanit said.

"Of course. Thanks, H'aanit." David said.

The group made their way through the woods of the Frostlands before coming across a field of herbs shined on by the sun. But standing in it was a large orange dragon.

"By the gods. Never would I have seen a dragon myself. My master told tales of them, but to see one now… truly it is inspiring." H'aanit siad.

"Not exactly the same for us." Miu said as the dragon rose into the air as it gave a fierce roar.

Jude then raised his fists. "Ready David? This one's for Eizen!"

"Right, Let's go!" David said as he drew his sword.

(Cue- Spread Your Wings and Open Your Future- Tales of Zestiria)

"Remember, Dragons are basically big lizards. Meaning they're cold blooded. Ice attacks should work on this big guy." Miu said.

"That's all I needed to hear." David said as he casted Ice Needles.

"Is it cold out here, or is it just you?" Himiko asked. "Fimbulvinter!" she said casting an ice spell on the dragon.

"How about this? Diamond Dust!" Francisca said as harsh snow started falling on the dragon.

"Whoa, nice one, Francisca! I knew you could pull it off." David said.

"Hee hee… thanks." Fransisca giggled.

"Let us continue the assault. Blizzard!" Kirumi casted.

"The beast grows weak." H'aanit said firing arrows into exposed parts of its flesh that were shown after the scales were frozen and chipped off.

"Jude! Finish it!" Nagi said.

"Got it! It's time!" Jude said as he dealt a flurry of strikes at the dragon. "My fists...will open...the heavens!" he said as his fist started glowing. "Final Fury!" he said landing a powerful strike at the dragon.

The dragon gave one final roar before it fell to the ground dead.

"Seems that did it. We slayed it." Ramona said.

"That we did. It sure wasn't easy, though." David said.

"At least we have thine herbs we need." H'aanit said.

"Yes. We have plenty herbs for defense." Gonta said.

"Now all we need to do is look for Redeye." Scott said.

"I think I might have an idea about that. I overheard some knights talking in town. They mentioned a large monster with blood red eyes moving into Marsalim in the Sunlands." Ibara said.

"That's probably where it's planning to strike next. We must make haste." Sectonia said.

"Trading the snow for the hot desert...I'll be looking forward to that." Kokoro said.

And so...with an epic story to tell and the herbs safely gathered, our hunter and her companions now head south to Marsalim…

It is there that the final confrontation with the beast is set to take place. But what will unfold in this final hunt?


	21. Thief 3: Reunion at the Black Market

-The Story so Far-

After a heist in Noblecourt, our thieves come out with the Ruby Dragonstone in hand.

Now having made their way to Wellspring, they now must infiltrate the Black Market in order to retrieve the Emerald Dragonstone.

"Agh, it's so hot… I'm dyin here!" Skull said.

"This is even worse than our trip to Egypt." Panther said.

"That wasn't an Egypt trip...that was my palace." Futaba said.

"Right...it's just so hot." Skull said as they walked through the sands.

"Shut it. We're close." Therion said seeing the cave that housed the black market. "A lot of goods...but there's also a lot of guards here too."

"Yeah. Looks like the cave entrance is the only way in and out. Now how do we slip in?" Jack pondered as they saw an aristocrat with a mask approach the guards before they let him in. "So they only allow people wearing masks in, huh?"

"And I left my mask in my other pants. Excuse me for a bit...I'll be right back." Therion said running into town.

It was about 10 minutes later that Therion returned in a black mask. "There...we're all set to head in." Therion said.

"Mona, turn into your cat form and slip into my-" Skull started.

"Like I keep telling you, that's not how it works." Mona said as they headed inside. "Besides, everyone is wearing a mask here. No one even knows us."

It wasn't long before they heard screaming outside.

"They killed him!" a voice outside shouted as many people in masks ran in as Therion took the thieves into a corner as the people ran by.

"What the heck is going on?" Noir asked.

"A band of thieves other than us." Therion said. "Seems we weren't the only ones planning to raid this place."

"What about the dragonstone?" Joker asked.

"Looks like they took it along with the other valuables. They're headed for the back of the cave...they must know another way out." Therion said. "A secret way so merchants can escape if the law comes."

"Well we can't let them get away." Queen said. "Johanna!" she said summoning her Persona. "Grab onto it. We're chasing after them."

The thieves grabbed on as Queen gave chase to the thieves before reaching the back of the caves.

"We should be safe here. Ain't nobody stupid enough to chase us this far. Now to hand this to the boss-" one of them began before they noticed the thieves.

"What's the hurry?" Therion asked.

"Who are you?" one of the thieves asked.

"Just some thieves who need that stone. Hand it over." Joker said.

"You all are fools for coming after us." one of the thieves said ready to fight.

"The real fool is a thief who leads others back to their own hideout." a voice said as out of the shadows came a face Therion knew all too well…

"Boss!" one of the thieves said.

"It can't be...is it you….Darius?" Therion said shaking a bit.

"Wait...I know you." Darius said approaching. "Hahaha! Well, if it isn't Therion."

"I never thought I'd see you again, lest of all here." Therion said.

"Likewise. I heard another tealeaf was after the stones too, but I didn't think it'd be you. I'm surprised you're still kickin." Darius said.

"Still kickin? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"Oh...let me tell you. Me and Therion...we used to be partners. But when I got an opportunity to work with a better thieving organization...I had to ditch the deadweight...off a cliff." Darius said laughing a bit.

"So you got yourself some new partners?" Skull asked.

"Partners? Not one bit. These men all work for me." Darius said.

"Work for you? Where's your sense of Loyalty?" Noir asked.

"Loyalty? That gets you nowhere in this business. But...there really is no point in reminiscing. They're all yours boys." Darius said as the thieves pounced on the Phantom Thieves as Darius headed out.

"Damn it. He's got the Dragon Stone." Skull said.

"Let's take care of these lackeys and get after him." Mona said.

"Persona!" Joker said summoning Arsene. "Arsene!"

Arsene then attacked with its chains and curses quickly dealing with the thieves before they gave chase as Darius not looking back took notice.

"Gareth, take care of it." Darius said.

"Yes, sir." a man in purple with two daggers said as he charged at them.

"These guys just don't quit. Fox!" Skull said.

"Come, Goemon!" Fox said as Goemon blasted Gareth with Ice. Fox then drew his Katana and slicedat him, doing damage. "Therion!"

"Right." Therion said running Gareth through with a dagger, finishing the man off.

"Now we can go get Darius and…" Panther said.

"It already too late...he's gone." Jack said.

"It's possible he also has the gold dragonstone." Oracle said.

"We best confirm that with Heathcote back in Bolderfall." Jack said.

After returning to Bolderfall…

"Hmm. Yet another thief. If I were to assume...they were brigands from Northreach in the Snowlands. They're no small group either, and are led by a man named Darius. They rule that town with an iron fist. And it seems they are already in possession of the Gold stone. I will make my way to Northreach first and try to gleam any information I can." Heathcote said departing.

"We'll be leaving for there soon ourselves. I need to finish this myself." Therion said.

"Same with us...he stole what we had planned to. We don't plan on letting him get away with it." Jack said.

"Guess we finally see eye to eye. Can I count on you and your ...weird group... to help me finish this?" Therion said.

"Yeah…" Jack said.

"Mr. Therion. Mr. Jack...I have faith in you both. Please be careful." Cordelia said.

"I will." Therion and Jack said as they departed.

And thus Therion and the thieves set forth one more to reclaim the Dragonstones from Therion's former partner in crime.

But Cordelia's words would not leave him and he could not hide the restlessness in his heart as he made way for Northreach and his inevitable reunion with an old friend…


	22. Dancer 3: The Crow's Right Wing

-The Story so Far-

Ty Takahashi is on a Quest to find the members of his team, the Shadow Strike Force, and thus he forms a pact with the Dancer Primrose to help her complete her vengeance against the men who bear the mark of the crow.

In Stillsnow, the pair reunited with Escanor, Merlin, Tricera, Sting and Ban. After killing the Left Wing of the Crow known as Rufus, Primrose takes the group and leads them back to her old home in Noblecourt, where she hopes to find the truth.

Ty is also looking for answers of his own, as Rufus mentioned he isn't the only Immortal man alive in Orsterra. That and the condition of Diane is still on his mind, as well as the mysterious girl…

"So you guys are sure everyone else except King and Diane are in Noblecourt?" Ty asked.

"We needed to make sure no one got hurt and Rogue and I have been keeping tabs with one another thanks to Lector and Frosch." Sting said.

"Well that's a relief. Now just Diane and King are unaccounted for." Ty said.

"And Gowther too. No idea where he went after the fight we had. I dunno if he's even here." Ban said.

"What about the undead that were revived?" Tricera asked.

"From all we know, they haven't reacted to anything a person does and all seem to be moving in a straight line. As if they're going somewhere." Ban said.

"Yeah...that does sound strange." Ty said as they witnessed a dead merchant on the streets with some of the guards turning people away making it seem like an unfortunate accident.

"This isn't how I remember things." Primrose said.

"Maybe they've changed in the past 10 years you were away. Who knows?" Ty asked.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that truly you, Lady Primrose?" Asked a young man as he emerged from the dark.

"From long ago…" Primrose said.

"And yet you have even grown lovelier since those days, my lady." he said.

"Uh...who is this?" Ty asked.

"This is Simeon...he's a friend from when I was younger." Primrose said. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Not here, that is certain. True I started here as a prentice gardener but now I am a playwright in the Highlands in the city of Everhold." Simeon said.

"A playwright, eh? Sounds pretty cool." Ban said.

"Hey, if you ever get back there, maybe you could tell our pals we're looking for them. They're a giant and a fairy." Ty said.

"My...such odd beings to be in the Highlands...but I promise to keep an eye out." Simeon said.

"Okay thanks. The Giant's a girl and she has pigtails and wears an orange jumper with a skirt, and carries a warhammer as big as her. The fairy has an orange and blue sweatshirt and he's always seen floating around on some sort of pillow thing because...uh...well for reasons." Ty said.

"Thank you for the information. I'll look into it when I get back." Simeon said walking off. "We should catch up soon, Lady Primrose."

"Yes...we should." Primrose said seeing him walk off.

"I'm glad someone can report back on Diane and King while were helping you out, Prim." Ty said.

"It's good that you did that. Now, you can help me finish off the bastards who ended my father's life." Primrose said.

"Yup, that's why I'm here. You actually like having me around, do you?" Ty asked.

"I'll admit, when you first crossed my path, you were somewhat of an annoyance. But now, it's strange. I sort of enjoy your company." Primrose said.

"Hey, Ty!" a voice shouted as they saw Meliodas and the remaining members of Shadow Strike Force by the tavern.

"Yo, Meliodas!" Ty said as they grasped hands. "I was worried I would never find you guys."

"Next time, warn us when you decide to send us on a mission that strands us, you idiot!" Hawk snapped.

"Yeah, my bad." Ty chuckled. "I didn't really know I was sending you guys off to fight any of the Ten Commandments."

"Uh...we didn't fight any." Meliodas said.

"Yes..we were checking those areas you spoke of where we met this woman in black with black hair who sent us away." Elizabeth said.

"And she didn't even give her name?" Ty asked.

"I tried to read her memories...but...it's all chaotic and dark. Her name was the only thing I got...Lyblac." Gowther said.

"Hmm. This woman...her involvement with this is becoming more and more prominent. She's definitely connected to all of this. But...what could she gain with all these undead?" Ty thought to himself. "More so...what does she plan to do with them?"

"So...you all must tell me what has happened here." Primrose said.

"All we have are pieces of information. Apparently, after the Azelhart house fell, a group known as the Obsidians took possession of the land. The city watch was disbanded as they left corrupted guards in their place. As for who's in charge now...its a man with a crow on his right arm. He's currently occupying the Azelhart mansion." Rogue said.

"That is who I am after. That man." Primrose said.

"She's got 10 year issues with those Obsidian punks. We took out one of them back in Stillsnow." Ty said. "Now we're gonna clear them out of the house."

"Good luck. Rumor is the former captain of the guard fought those Obsidian guys but was never heard from after the death of Geoffery Azelhart." Minerva said.

"Thanks for the warning. Alright, Sting, Rogue, Ban, Frosch and Lector, you're with me and Prim. Everyone else hang back. If we're not back in an hour, come and look for us in the manor."

It wasn't long before Ty and his party departed to Azelhart manor where they fought through many guards before reaching the top floor where a man looked out the window.

"So...you have come. You're more tenacious than your father. You even clipped the left wing." the man said.

"And you're the right." Ty said.

"Our friend, Rufus, he was in charge of expanding our little circle of friends while I provide the coin. You can't even begin to imagine the problem you've caused for us." he said.

"You're right, we can't. But I can tell one problem you've caused. You killed Prim's father." Ty said.

"Yes...we did didn't we?" the man said showing his face.

"Wait...I know your face." Rogue said.

"You do?" Ty asked.

"This man is Albus...he was the leader of the city watch! The man of honor we mentioned in the bar." Rogue said.

"So he's one of the Obsidians? But why? What about honor?" Ty asked.

"Honor's all well and good, but it doesn't put food on the table." Albus said.

"Now I get it. You betrayed him and let those killers in. He trusted you...you were his friend...and you stabbed him right in the back." Sting said.

"This village was a rotten husk long before Geoffrey Azelhart met his end. Anyone with half a brain could tell the Obsidians were pulling all the strings from the shadows. I just cast my lot with the winning horse. A simple business decision." Albus said.

"I've heard just about enough of this." Ty said. "Time to clip another wing!"

"The only wings being clipped are yours." Albus said drawing two small sickle weapons. "I hope you like being blinded." he said rushing at Ty who quickly ducked back as the sickles almost cut out his eyes.

"I see. This guy goes for a person's eyes so they can't see." Ty thought.

"We can't get to close or calm with this guy. Attack and make sure he doesn't go for your eyes." Ban said.

"We'll need speed for that." Ty said.

"I'll take care of that." Primrose said. "The Panther Dance."

Primrose performed a dance that emitted an aura around the group.

"Now we can hit this guy." Ban said going at Albus and breaking one of his arms as Ty did the other.

"You are no man. Sting! Rogue! Finish this!" Ty said.

"You're going down!" Sting and Rogue said. "White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!" they said slicing apart Albus with beams of light and shadow.

"How's it feel, Crow?" Ty asked. "Of course...it's useless asking that considering you're dead."

"And then...there was one." Primrose said.

"But we don't know who that one is." Rogue said.

"Lady Primrose." a voice said as they saw Simeon emerge from behind a statue.

"Simeon? What...what brings you to this awful place?" Primrose asked.

"Ah yes. See, about that. There was something I simply had to tell you." Simeon said approaching Primrose before stabbing her with a dagger.

"What? He...Simeon...what are you doing?" Ty asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I heard you were looking for my friend here. And you know what they say about birds of a feather." Simeon said taking off his scarf to reveal a crow mark on his neck.

"You're… you're part of the Obsidians?!" Ty said.

"Oh I'm more than a part...I'm their leader." Simeon said. "Been leading them for almost 115 years now."

"115 years?!" Lector asked.

"It's you… you're the Immortal Rufus mentioned!" Ty realized.

"Yes...counting me, there are three people blessed with the gift of no aging. Me of course, that man of the church Mattias and of course, the one who blessed us with this gift, Lyblac of course." Simeon said. "But this is not their story. It is mine. I am the one in charge, the crow atop the roost and yes...the one who struck down your dear father, Lady Primrose."

"No...it...can't be." Primrose said.

"Bravo! Bravo Lady Primrose. That was an excellent performance. The audience gasps! At long last, she tracks down the villain she's been hunting for all these years...only to find its her one true love. Look at the tears she weeps, the blood she spills..and pity her. This tragedy...it moves me to the depths of my soul!" Simeon said. "Hehehehehe! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You… you're a madman!" Ty said.

"Oh...and it gets even more interesting. You see...your friends King and Diane...my friends in Everhold found them...They'll be part of...executive performance I'll be holding in a few days." Simeon said.

"Damn you… making fun of love like this…!" Ban said thinking of Elaine.

"Oh...I almost forgot...the cream atop this wonderful performance. You may come out now." Simeon said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah!" Sting gasped.

"No way!" Ty said.

"It can't be…" Rogue said in shock.

"I don't believe it… it's…" Ban said. "Elaine…"

"Yes...I know of your story, Sin of Greed, Ban. The man who gained an immortal body but lost his one true love. But here she stands...but no longer on the side of her love...but now risen as an enemy." Simeon said.

Elaine floated to Simeon's side wearing a black dress and red shoes.

"I've finally found you...Elaine." Ban said crying.

"Master...should I kill them?" Elaine asked.

"No...that would ruin this wonderful scene. We'll leave them be. I'm sure they'll be after us soon enough." Simeon said.

"Just you wait till we get to Everhold, you bastard. You're gonna pay for toying with Elaine, Diane and Kings Lives like some sorta puppet!" Ty said.

"There's that sense of justice...I'll enjoy seeing it fall apart when you arrive." Simeon said as he and Elaine vanished.

Ty then looked to Ban who was saddedned as Ty went up to him. He patted him on his shoulder.

"I promise you, Ban…. were gonna get Elaine back. No one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with a love story like yours and Elaine's. I swear we'll get her and our friends back… and put that maniac down." Ty said.

"Yeah...I feel the same. First we gotta heal and fix up Primrose...then we're going there...and put an end to that bastard." Ban said.

It was a few days later that Primrose was healed and fixed as the group gathered up as they headed out of Noblecourt.

"We're coming for you, Simeon. Your play is about to reach its end." Ty said.

And so Primrose and her comrades left home once more, her ultimate goal finally in reach. Only now-knowing the man's true identity- finds each of her footsteps heavier than lead.

Ty now must go with Primrose to Everhold to free Diane and King from Simeon's clutches, and put an end to his mad play. As for Ban, his reasons are well known on what to do. Go to Everhold, find Simeon and kill him, and reclaim Elaine as his lover.

The final act awaits them…


	23. Scholar 3: Truth Behind the Missing Tome

-The Story So Far-

Upon a visit in Quarrycrest, Cyrus and his associates had found not only deadly experiments but somethings more disturbing...a translated copy of From the Far Reaches of Hell. While the dark arts intrigued Cyrus, he could not let his peers use such knowledge for evil. And so they have come to Stonegard where the tome was bound. But would they find answers here, or more dreadful questions?

"Stonegard...we're here." Morph said.

"So...what are we looking for?" Hawkeye asked.

"The one who translated this book. From what I gathered from these townspeople, the only translator here is a man named Dominic. He's been living in seclusion since the death of his daughter." Cyrus said. "But I think I can rouse him into speaking with us."

"I hope we can. Otherwise this trail is cold." Connor said.

Cyrus approached the house and knocked. "Dominic...I know everything. You translated a book to try and save your daughter's life...that book was From the Far Reaches of Hell. I have the copy here. You took care to omit the most dangerous passages. You seem to be a most respected scholar. But...I need your help." Cyrus said before the door opened.

"Come in." Dominic said.

"So...share with us...who asked for the translation?" Betty asked.

"It was fifteen years ago. A man came to me with a task of such import. I could tell from his words he was a scholar of high calibur. But in his red eyes...I could tell there bordered an obsession with knowledge." Dominic said.

"Wait, red eyes? No, perish the thought." Cyrus said.

"I hear that in years time he had accepted a prestigious position at the Royal Academy in Atlasdam." Dominic said.

"But that could only mean…. The guy who wanted the translation was Headmaster Yvon!" Betty said.

"Yes...Yvon. That was his name." Dominic said. "He came to me with a venerable tome in hand. That tome was From the Far Reaches of Hell. I didn't need to think twice. I was not blind to the risk."

"Yvon…" Connor said as they headed out. "So what now?"

"You can drop the charade." Cyrus said.

"So you knew." a voice said as a cloaked figure stepped out.

"What the? Where did she come from?" Volta asked.

"Yes, she's been following us since we first left Atlasdam." Cyrus said. "Isn't that right...Lucia?"

"Quite right. But I am not the one you want...you want Yvon? I can tell you he is in this town. He has a home here...near the square." Lucia said.

"Take us to him. We need to have a little chat." Mustang said.

After leading them inside, the group stepped in first before Lucia stepped on a button and Cyrus and Team Revival fell into a trap door.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" Connor said as they fell through the trap door.

"Well...so nice to see you all again." a voice said above.

"Yvon." Volta said.

"You people have been a thorn in my side looking into that tome. So...how about we make a deal, work under me and I'll forgive these...tresspasses." Yvon said.

"What a kind offer...I refuse." Cyrus said. "I have a different stance on knowledge than you. I believe it should be shared, not hoarded only to be lost forever."

"I thought you'd say as much. Most unfortunate. You all should know this is my house and I don't get many callers these days. You all should know what that means." Yvon said.

"No one is gonna come to our rescue, is that it?" Mustang asked.

"Spot on. I'll decide what to do with the rest of you in a little while." Yvon said walking off.

"We gotta get outta here, he'll kill us!" Betty said.

"I'll blast our way out!" Connor said getting his rifle.

"Uh...I have a more...non violent approach." Morph said stretching her arm to the top with the open door. "Climb up."

"Good thinking, Morph." Betty said as she made her way up followed by the rest of the team.

"My word, how is it that you don't even feel the slightest bit of pain or strain on your arm?" Cyrus asked.

"Secret." Morph said. "Now...I can still feel Yvon's presence here. He hasn't left the house."

"That gives us the chance to stop him." Cyrus said as he climbed out of the trap with Morph stretching her way up. "Let us pursue him."

They made their way to the study where they saw Yvon in his study. "You? But...how could you have escaped?!" Yvon said shocked.

"Trade secret...now...give up now!" Connor said.

"No...I don't think I will." Yvon said showing a familiar looking crystal.

"A Blood crystal!" Mustang said.

Yvon then jammed the crystal into his chest and suddenly became a large, pale muscular figure with physical strength rising.

"I will show you the power I have obtained from the far reaches of hell!" Yvon roared. "I didn't have the former headmaster assassinated only to lose it all to you." he said charging at them.

"Hawkeye, fire on him with me! Aim for the crystal in his chest!" Connor said shooting his revolvers.

"Right!" Hawkeye said firing too only for the bullets to do little damage to Yvon. "No good. Its like he can't even acknowledge he's being shot at."

"What do we do then?" Betty asked.

"Move...now." Mustang said stepping before them. "Just stay back...all of you." he said snapping his fingers as Yvon's body lit up like a campfire.

"I will not fall...I am a man who has gained immortality from this crystal!" Yvon said.

"Immortality huh? In that case...let's see how many times I have to kill you." Mustang said snapping again as Yvon ignited again.

"Whoa… Mustang's going to town on him!" Connor said.

"Now three." Mustang said snapping again as Yvon ignited once more.

"What's going on? They said...that this was a key to immortality!" Yvon said as he was lit on fire once more. "They...they lied to me!" Yvon shouted.

"Sometimes knowledge is a curse rather than a gift." Connor said putting his thumb down. "Burn, you devil."

"This is goodbye." Mustang said snapping one final time as Yvon ignitied. Yvon soon stood there gasping as his body was slowly falling apart and collapsed into ash.

"This knowledge...it was a lie. I never should have trusted that witch...or…" Yvon said before he was completely ash.

"I don't feel sympathy for that guy. But I don't want anyone using those crystals. Lucia is still out there looking for The Far Reaches of Hell. We gotta stop her before she goes off the deep end." Connor said.

"I doubt she's looking for it. I say she's had it in her possession for awhile now." Cyrus said.

"I see. But...where to find her?" Connor asked.

"I've looked through Yvon's notes. The only place he's been other than Atlasdam is a place called Duskbarrow...in the Woodlands." Betty said.

"Then Duskbarrow is where we'll find Lucia. C'mon Cyrus, we gotta go after her." Connor said.

"All of a sudden, you're interested in helping me?" Cyrus said.

"At first, I thought I wasn't much of a knowledge guy. But doing this job with you, I see that there's a reason for it to exist. But some powers like those crystals shouldn't be in the wrong hands. So you can count on us to have your back as you head to stop Lucia." Connor said.

"Very well...we depart immediately." Cyrus said as they headed out.

And so Cyrus and Team Revival left Stonegard behind, having witnessed the nightmarish powers of the baleful Tome From the Far reaches of Hell.

But what do Yvon and his cohorts truly seek?

Whether ready to face them or not, the answers this group seek lie in Duskbarrow. The tale of the Scholar is set for its climax…


	24. Merchant 3: A Precious Treasure

-The Story so Far-

After going to Quarrycrest, I learned of the Merchant's Fair, an amazing place where only the best merchants can go. Now I'm going with Zexi and his group to Victor's Hollow in order to find the best treasure to sell at the fair.

"So, what are we looking for here exactly?" Leonis asked.

"I dunno. Something." Tressa said.

"Hey, isn't that the pirate guy? From Rippletide?" Zexi asked as they saw Leon in front of a tavern with Mikk and Makk bringing supplies to him.

"Captain Leon!" Tressa said running at him.

"Well, it's been awhile." Leon said.

"Wait...you evil pirates are here too?" Tulip asked.

"No no. We've changed our ways." Mikk said.

"True. We work for ol Captain Leon now." Makk said.

"Well, so long as you guys have changed your ways." Sam said.

"What brings you to Victors Hollow, Leon?" Abby asked.

"Merchandise and sales of course. And you?" Leon asked.

"Well...I want to participate in the merchants fair and I'm trying to find an amazing treasure." Tressa said.

"Hmm. Is that so? Well...there was tale of a treasure buried here. I know this because I was friends with the man who one had it." Leon said. "Long ago...I had a rivalry with a fellow pirate named Balthazar. We would compete with one another for treasures. But eventually, we stopped those days. But from a map he left behind, leading to the location of his last treasure, a rare gemstone known as an eldrite."

"Eldrite, huh?" Leonis asked. "That's the rarest gem in any universe. It could be worth millions."

"Well first we would need that map and...wait, where's Zexi?" Tulip asked before they saw him heading towards the caves.

"There he goes following instinct again." Psychic said as they followed.

"He'll be fine. But...we don't really know what could be in those caves. We better follow him." Harumi said.

"Zexi...I swear one of these days he's going to get us killed." Leonis said as they moved through the caves before coming to a grotto where they saw Zexi in a spot marked with an X as he dug.

"Wait...did he?" Dark asked as Zexi took out a chest.

"He found treasure." Kenshin said.

"Yes! See...we weren't gonna die. And no big ugly stupid monsters to…" Leonis said before seeing pools of poison behind him and growling. "It's right behind me, isn't it?"

"Yep." Zexi said as they saw a large tiger like creature with sharp claws and fangs dripping with venom.

"Not good. That's a venomtooth Tiger. It's a predator that poisons its prey before finishing them." Sam said.

"For real?" Harumi asked, recalling an incident from when she was younger. "Everyone… Let me handle this."

"Harumi, you wanna take it on? Go for it." Tressa said.

"Harumi? Are you sure? I know you're a skilled assassin but this is a dangerous predator." Sam said.

"I know. But the description you gave it...it just reminded me of something." Harumi said.

"If that's the way it is, we aren't gonna stop you." Tressa said. "Give that tiger something to be scared of."

Harumi nodded, and pulled out her daggers. "Black Spider Assassination Arts: Double Silk Shot!" she said as she threw her daggers with ropes that wrapped around the tiger.

"Wow!" Tressa said.

"I'm not done! Black Spider Assassination Arts-Level 2: Spider Web!" Harumi said weaving the ropes until the tiger was trapped in a Giant spider web.

The tiger roared as poison dripped from its fangs slowly eating away at the rope.

"Harumi, you need to hurry! The poison's eating away at the rope it's trapped in!" Sam said.

"Alright, time for the final technique!" Harumi said. "Black Spider Assassination Arts…" Harumi said pulling the rope towards her as she dealt rapid slashes at the tiger. "1000 Strikes of Oblivion!"

All 1000 slashes hit the Venomtooth Tiger as it was cut up all over its body. It soon fell to the ground, bleeding out.

"Whoa...I just got a new appreciation for you." Sam said. "You are way deadlier than a tiger."

"Thanks. Though, I wished I didn't have to resort to it." Harumi said. "My brother...he mentioned something about an incident with nagas, did he?"

"No no...well yes." Zexi said.

"Basically...he said you were almost killed by some." Tulip said.

"That's right. He also mentioned that one of his partners died in that operation, too. But...he didn't reveal the whole story." Harumi said. "Although I was unconscious at the time...I heard what really happened."

"Sorry...but we were afraid if you knew what happened...you would have some sort of psychological breakdown." Abby said.

"But if Brother knew that I knew the whole time, it would only make him feel worse about it, so...I kept quiet about it all this time." Harumi said. "The truth of it was, after he was injected with venom, that naga tried to go for him. But...his comrade pushed him out of the way, taking the fall for it instead. He saved his life back then, and my brother didn't even know about it. By the time he was able to stand, his partner was already gone."

"Whoa… heavy." Tressa said. "I'm sorry, Harumi. I didn't know about that."

"His comrade died when my brother went to save me. I felt as though the whole thing was my fault…" Harumi said.

"David wouldn't be moping like this." Zexi said. "Instead he would face the world with a strong face and keep the sadness down...in order to better save all those who need him."

"Heh… Yeah. He'd be like that." Harumi said. "He always moved forward with a calm and confident look on his face. I sometimes wished I had a tenth of that confidence."

"I think you already have it. In fact, you've had it for a long time." Sam said.

"You really think so?" Harumi asked.

"Oh definitely." Heart said.

"You've never taken a step back for as long as I've known you." Zexi said.

"Yeah...you're as confident as the next person. You're pretty amazing." Tressa said.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot." Harumi said smiling.

"To us...you're our greatest treasure." Zexi said.

"Their greatest treasure…" Tressa said as she claimed the Eldrite. "I have the gem...now we have our entry to the Merchant's Fair."

"Are you sure you don't want to give that back to Leon?" Sam asked.

"Leon will be fine. I have a feeling he already has his own treasure." Zexi said as they headed out of the cave as the scene showed Leon with his ship.

"Balthazar...I'll continue to live out the dream you wanted so much." Leon said.

And so...after a heartpounding encounter in the cave, we won and got the treasure for the Merchants Fair in Grandport.

But during this trip...I couldn't help but wonder...what's my greatest treasure? What would it be? But I wouldn't discover the answer until I reached Grandport…


	25. Apothecary 3: To Let Live or Die

-The Story So Far-

Departing from Goldshore after defeating a greedy apothecary, Alfyn and the Shining Hope Squad come to the town of Saintsbridge, where Alfyn hopes to keep saving people far and wide like the man who did the same kindness to him.

Little do they know that the next patient they will heal, isn't no ordinary man…

In the town on Saintsbridge, a man kneeled by the side of a house as a rough looking man walked by.

"Care to spare a scrap of food? I only ask for a little bit." the man kneeling known as Miguel asked.

"You seem injured. Let me look at that." the rough man said looking. "The wound has festered. You'll be dead by next sunrise."

"Wha? Oh...you're one of them apothecaries is that it? Luck is on my side." Miguel said.

"Before I treat you...I like to ask a question." he said.

After the man asked and Miguel answered, the man stood up.

"Sir...I'm afraid you're out of luck." the rough looking man said walking away.

It was then that Alfyn and the Shining Hope Squad arrive.

"Hey! What're you doing, that man's wounded!" Kendo said.

"And who are you people suppose to be?" the rough man asked.

"I may not look like it but I'm an apothecary myself." Alfyn said.

"A fellow druggist huh? Well...it's a free world. I have the right to choose my patients." he said.

"What? But… he'll die!" Erica said.

"Like I just said...some lives just aren't worth saving." the man said as he walked off.

"Argh…!" Hope said running to Miguel. "Don't worry, that guy was just some jerk. We'll fix you up."

"There. That should do it. You'll be better in no time." Alfyn said as they moved him into a house to rest.

"I can't thank ye enough lads. In no time, I'll be healed up thanks to ya." Miguel said.

"Don't mention it. We help out anyone in need." Hope said.

"But why did that guy not cure you? Everyone's in need of treatment." Gemini said.

"Uh not sure. See...I'm just a former mercenary now a farmer who is trying to feed his three kids." Miguel said.

"Mercenary...I see…." Daisy said. "I think we should stay in town till Miguel recovers. Let's leave him to rest."

The group left the house as Hope came up to Daisy.

"What's up, sis?" Hope asked.

"There's something I don't trust about Miguel. Hope, you know I've known the truth of our family the longest so I know when someone is lying. He isn't telling us the whole truth." Daisy said.

"What do you mean? That other guy is a sham? Didn't even bother to heal him." Hope said.

"Really? Take a look at that." Daisy said pointing to the distance as the same man was healing a child.

"That guy healed that kid… so that means he was right." Hope said. "You don't think… is Miguel really a Mercenary?"

"Hope, you're still not getting it. Oh for the...come on." Daisy said dragging him off. "Excuse me, sir."

"You were with that apothecary earlier." the man said.

"I wanted to ask...why did you refuse to save that man's life earlier?" Daisy said.

"I thought I told you...his life wasn't worth saving." he said.

"But every life is worth saving!" Hope said.

"Every life huh? Let me tell you a story. I was once an apothecary with that same belief until one day. I met an escaped criminal and brought him into my home and healed him up. One day when I came back, I found my house ransacked and my wife killed in a bloody pile." he said.

"Oh my god…." Hope said.

"After that, I dedicated myself to helping others across the land while also choosing my patients." the man said.

"I see. So you knew Miguel was not the man he made us believe he was." Daisy said. "Or rather he made everyone other than me believe." she said looking to Hope.

"Come on...we helped him...maybe he'll return the favor." Hope said.

"Uh huh...look, he's doing it right now." Daisy said looking in fear as Miguel was holding a young boy at spear point while getting a ransom from the mother.

"Oh god! Miguel!" Hope shouted as Miguel heard and ran into the woods with the child.

"We need to go after him." Daisy said as they two ran into the forest before finally catching up with Miguel and the child, lying on the ground with a wound in his stomach. "What in the?"

"The kid wouldn't stop whining so I had to keep him quiet." Miguel said.

"But...why would you do this? You're supposed to be on the narrow!" Hope said.

"Come now. I'm just a farmer with four kids at home." Miguel said.

"Four? I thought it was three?" Hope asked.

"Oops. Heh. Guess I should learn to keep my stories straight." Miguel said.

"You lying bastard…!" Hope said. "You tricked Alfyn into healing you, and worse you made a fool out of me!"

"That ain't my fault. You heroic types were always so gullible." Miguel said. "You're the easiest type of person who falls for whatever sob story you hear."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hope shouted.

"I stretch the truth for time to time, but I wasn't lyin' about bein' a mercenary. Miguel Twinspears has killed a hundred men if he's killed a dozen. Soldiers, mind you, not mollycoddles totin' a bag full o' weeds." Miguel said drawing his spears.

"Daisy, let's get this bastard." Hope said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Daisy said.

"Good...then the two of ya can die together." Miguel said rushing at Hope and Daisy swinging his spears in a cross formation.

"Oh, you wanna dance?" Hope said drawing the Lightscale Trident. "Come on, then!"

Hope and Miguel clashed spears as he used the Lightscale Trident to catch Miguel's spears.

"You're not so tough. I thought ye fight with yer hands." Miguel said.

"I branch out. But I'm not the main attraction." Hope said. "Daisy, now!"

"On it." Daisy said drawing her twin pistols as she fired at Miguel as it seemed like all the shots missed.

"I thought you would be a better shot." Miguel said.

"Oh I wasn't aiming for you." Daisy said.

"Huh?" Miguel asked before his wound reopened as he shouted in pain.

"She was aiming for your wound, genius." Hope said. "Bet you didn't think it would bother you… think again!"

Hope then kicked Miguel away and then stabbed him in the wound with his Trident. "Sorry. But that's the favor we owe you."

"The bleedin'... Not this… again…" Miguel said before collapsing.

"That'll keep you down until the guards come and get you." Hope said.

"Uh...Hope...the guards are gonna be burying him...he's dead." Daisy said checking the body.

"Wh...what?" Hope said shocked.

"We can discuss this later...the child is what needs attention now." Daisy said picking the kid up as they ran back into town.

Hope then took the child back to Alfyn and the group.

"Hope?" Alfyn said.

"Talk later, this kid needs some treatment, now!" Hope said.

"Right…" Alfyn said carrying the child off. After treatment...Alfyn was informed of what happened as he fell into a slump.

"Maybe it isn't right to save every life." Alfyn said.

"Yeah, that guy had a point. I gotta stop being so stubborn and believing everything I hear from people like Miguel." Hope said. "So...where to next?"

"I...I just don't know anymore." Alfyn said as he wandered off out of town.

"Alfyn?...Alfyn?!" Hope said.

And so Alfyn left Saintsbridge behind, his heart once brimming with confidence, weighing heavily and hollow in his chest.

"Was I wrong to believe what I believed?"

"What would he have done?"

He called out to the man who once saved him, but to no avail. His steps unsure, he sets out to Orewell in the Clifflands with the Hope Squad not far behind him.


	26. Scholar Final: The Forgotten Warning

-The Story-

(Cue- Disquieting: Kingdom Hearts RE:COM)

From the Far Reaches of Hell….

A Tome of Darkness. Its pages tell of forbidden and dark techniques going into the subject of necromancy. In the wrong hands, this tome would pose incredible danger.

Cyrus Albright, a scholar from Atlasdam, has been on a sabbatical quest to find and retrieve the tome, to solve a long unsolved mystery. Joining him is Team Revival, a small, yet determined group of individuals, who aid Cyrus in his quest to find the tome. On a journey that takes them from Atlasdam to Quarrycrest and finally Stonegard, this group has stopped those of evil from using the tome's techniques any further, including the headmaster of the academy, Yvon. Now their journey is close to an end when they arrive in Duskbarrow where Lucia was said to have been seen going to.

This is the Climax to the Tale of the Scholar...perhaps.

(end Song)

"And you twist the button and…" Connor said twisting a button to a stone door as it opened up. "And in we go."

Connor, Team Revival and Cyrus had arrived in Duskbarrow and began searching for where Lucia was headed. Spotting her entering a mysterious door, Connor figured out the mechanism and allowed his group entrance into a place none of them have seen.

"Whoa… this place is…" Connor said.

"Ancient?" Morph asked.

"That, but I was gonna also say amazing and mysterious." Connor said. "Even these...stone...paintings…" he said touching one before something flashed before his eyes.

"Huh?" Connor said before seeing himself standing on a small bit of land as he looked out to see the continent ablaze in a sea of fire. "What the hell?" he said as a dark figure rose from the flames and roared before smashing its hand down on Connor.

"Connor?" Morph asked. "You okay?"

"What...what happened? The fire? The the the…" Connor said.

"What are you talking about? You just stared into space for about a minute." Betty said.

"Sorry, Bets. I just saw something when I touched the stone tapestry." Connor said. "It was pretty apocalyptic."

"Connor, quit talking crazy and let's get going." Volta said.

"She's right. This is no time for jokes." Betty said as the rest continued.

"My word!" Cyrus said as they came along a large collection of tomes and books.

"Trials of the Twelve Volume Seven? They stopped at Volume Five. These tomes have been missing for many years." Betty said.

"Did Yvon do all of this?" Hawkeye asked.

"Somehow I doubt it was him." Cyrus said as they approached a podium where Lucia stood atop.

"So you went and followed me this far, have you?" Lucia said.

"We did. We came to stop you from going off the deep end." Volta said.

"Please. I and only I control all of this world's hidden knowledge. Your search for this lost tome has miraculously lead you to me. You all have shown great knowledge and acumen. A true passion for seeking out the truth. I hold that quality in highest regard. What say you all? Will you join me in my research?" Lucia said.

"Ridiculous. This this is a jest, it is a poor one." Cyrus said.

"Oh come now. You must have been drawn to the countless tomes in my collection." Lucia said.

"To say I was not intrigued would be a lie." Cyrus said

"Yes. Of course you were. Any true scholar would." Lucia said. "Your mind...no, your soul burns with the very desire to know! That is what separates you from the rest, Cyrus! We are true seekers of knowledge you and I! Together, we can unlock the secrets behind our world!"

"I'll pass." Cyrus said.

(Cue- Octopath Traveler: For Truth into Decisive Battle 2)

"How...how can you refuse?" Lucia said.

"That's just it exactly. You do not truly care for who you use in your schemes. What of Headmaster Yvon?" Cyrus asked.

"Please, he was devoid of the passion you had. He had no chance to improve." Lucia said.

"But if you found him wanting, why not teach him? Take him on as your pupil, instill knowledge, so that one day you could look upon him as your peer." Cyrus said. "See, this is the difference between you and I. I have not given up on mediocrity. As scholars, we learn from the past to better understand our present, and pass on our knowledge into the future. What do you mean to do with the knowledge you will amass? The secrets you unravel? Carry them to your grave? Completely inscrutable to those who cannot understand your genius? You would call them simpletons...fools...feeble minds. I say it is you who lacks the ability to teach and inspire! A true scholar does not look down on those who are in need of knowledge. I teach my students with the expectation that one day, they will surpass me. I long for the day for the chance to learn from them!" Cyrus said.

"Enough!" Lucia said. "I gave you chances to make a move, any move. But clearly you will not make it. If all of you wish to die, so be it." Lucia said. "I have already synthesized a perfect blood crystal as detailed in the original tome. With this...I cast off the shackles of humanity. I will gain the power to understand...everything." she said plunging the crystal into her chest.

"Wait...stop! We can still work this..." Connor said.

"Shut...up!" Lucia said taking on a new monstrous form.

"Good god…" Volta said.

"You may call us fools. But listen well...when we emerge victorious...we will decipher the mysteries behind this place!" Cyrus said. "The future of mankind is bright!"

And so the group engaged the monstrous and giant form of Lucia, who thanks to the blood crystal, gained inhuman strength.

"I will not fail!" Cyrus said.

"Her body seems to have built up a defense against physical attacks...so guess we'll go elemental!" Volta said. "Lightning Devil's Rage!"

"Eat this!" Connor said firing elemental shots from his rifle.

Mustang snapped his fingers as Lucia ignited in flames. "You have to be an idiot to think you can stand up to us." Mustang said.

"Of course...how could I forget this man incinerated Yvon to the point of death." Lucia said before she roared and charged.

Connor then ran at Lucia and ducked under a fierce punch from Lucia and slid under her body. He then doubled back and ran up her bent spine and slammed the butt of his rifle down on her head, followed by a blast from his shotgun which stunned her as he laid on an onslaught of firearms, and finished off with a knee to her face, making her fall over with her crystal vulnerable as Connor loaded his last revolver bullet.

"Lucia...you were a bad woman...but I can't help but feel you didn't deserve this. I hope you'll be thankful for what I'm about to do." Connor said.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her off!" Cyrus said.

"Connor, don't stall! Do it before she recovers!" Mustang said.

Connor aimed his revolver at Lucia's heart, almost pulling the trigger.

But Connor didn't. He fired his last shot into the air and put his revolver away.

"What…?" Lucia asked.

"Under all that monstrous size and muscle, you're still a woman." Connor said. "But…. that's not why I'm choosing to take your life."

"He's… sparing her?" Mustang asked.

"You….are a true fool!" Lucia said smashing the gem on her chest, her body falling apart into ash.

"Better that you would take your own life than I would do it for you. Some paths are just too far in to turn around. But it wouldn't look good in the ending to my story if I ended her life." Connor said adjusting his hat. "You lived learning all you could… and died honorably in your pursuit of knowledge. Adios."

Connor then picked up the real copy of The Far Reaches of Hell and gave it to Cyrus.

"Professor Albright. From the Far Reaches of Hell, as you wanted it." Connor said tipping his hat. But as soon as Connor did, he soon saw darkness before him. "What the?"

"Warrior of Knowledge...you have indeed proven yourself well learned." a voice echoed.

"Who's that?!" Connor asked.

"I am Alephen, the Scholarking and one of the twelve gods of this realm." the voice said.

"I'm honored that you grace me, Lord Alephen, but… me? A warrior of Knowledge? I'm just a bounty hunter." Connor said.

"Knowledge isn't all just facts and figures...it is also deciding which is the right course of action to take." Alephen said.

"I see...then I guess I am one." Connor said.

"But listen...this story is not over." Alephen said.

"It isn't? What's goin on?" Connor asked.

"As we speak, a horrible evil will be unleashed upon this world. You already saw through the vision I sent into you." Alephen said.

"So that wasn't just me actin crazy…" Connor said.

"No, it is a vision of the not so distant future. I cannot explain much but those writings you saw...they were a warning." Alephen said.

"A warning? Of what?" Connor asked.

"Just listen...you must convince Cyrus and your companions to go to the ruins of Hornburg." Alephen said.

"I don't know what i'll find there, but… if you think it's the right way to go, then I trust you." Connor said.

"Well met, Warrior of Knowledge." Alephen said as a mark appeared on Connor's arm. "As a reward...you now wield the powers of a Scholar."

"Sweet…" Connor said.

"I shall also grant you the power of Alphen's Enlightenment. With this power, you shall be able to strengthen the abilities of all your allies Magic and Alchemy. Use it wisely." Alephen said.

"Thank you kindly Alephen, I won't let you down." Connor said as the vision ended. "The return to class will have to wait, Cyrus. We gotta head to Hornburg. The answer to your mystery is awaiting us there."

To be continued in upcoming Final Chapter…


	27. Cleric Final: The Light of the Dawn

(Cue: Gateway-Megaman X8)

-The Story-

After completing their duties in Goldshore, Ace, Ophilia, and Spirit Force reunited with Lianna who brought dire news of the Archbishop's passing as they were about to bring the Ember back to Flamesgrace. Yet when Ophilia and Ace attempted to comfort her...they were betrayed and the sacred ember was stolen from them. Thanks to their new ally Shanoa, they found out where the mysterious Cult resides. The town of Windsmill in the Flatlands. The Finale of the Tale of The Cleric approaches.

(End Song)

The group eventually arrived to the town and attempted to ask the villagers questions about the savior and the cult, but they were denied almost as if they were hiding something.

"..." Ace was currently thinking as he held a hand up to his chin.

"Is something the matter, Ace?" Ophilia asked.

"I feel like these people are hiding something. I'm sure you've noticed as well, Sister Ophilia." Ace said.

"Yes, I see it too. They're being uneasy." Ophilia said.

"Sister! You must help me!" A voice called out as Ophilia and the others turned to a woman stepping out of the house.

"What is the matter?" Ophilia asked.

"It is my child! He has fallen ill!" The woman said.

"Please, take me to us." Ophilia said as the woman led them into the house, but there was no child in site. "Where is the child?"

"Brother, I have brought the cleric and her followers." The woman said as a hooded figure similar to the ones back in Goldshore.

"You shouldn't put your trust in this cleric." The hooded man said. "The savior knew she would come. And she is in fact right here before us with her followers."

"Hmph. More members of that cult." Zero said.

"What are you planning to do with the Sacred Flame?" Shanoa said.

"You will find out soon enough." The man said. "This cleric is not who she says. She is a witch, and the savior willed us to capture her."

"What? Wait…!" Ophilia said.

"Knock them all out!" The man said as one by one Spirit force was knocked out by the villagers.

Ace regained consciousness as he sat up and saw, Ophilia, his teammates, and himself in prison cells. "Sister Ophilia." He said as he tried to shake her awake.

"Sleep well, O Prince of Devaloka?" A voice asked as Mattias stepped out of the shadows.

"Mattias...wait...how do you know I'm one of the princes of Devaloka?" Ace asked.

"Simple… you are of both Light and Darkness. You and your brothers are Nephilim. And there are tales of an ancient kingdom of Nephilim whose princes were lost…." Mattias said.

"There's no way you could know that...Just how old are you?" Ace asked.

"About 115 last I checked." Mattias said.

"And I'm guessing you must be the leader of this cult." Ace said.

"I am the savior of these people." Mattias said.

"And I'm guessing you're planning to use the Sacred Flame to revive Galdera, correct?" Ace asked.

"Smart boy. Yes, I plan on turning the Sacred Flame you helped Ophilia protect into a Flame of Darkness. With it, Galdera will be revived, and the promise of ruling this world by his side shall be mine!" Mattias said. "However, one such duty cannot be accomplished alone. So to you, Ace Neptune, I offer my hand to you and Spade. Embrace all of your Devil side, and join me in ruling Orsterra. Cast off the shackles of Devaloka, and rule with the powers of darkness!"

"Hmph. Incase you haven't already noticed I've already accepted my Devil half, as well as my brothers have done the same. But we use this power to help protect others, and I won't let anyone say otherwise! So I say to Hell with you and Galdera!" Ace said before he slashed through the cell door.

"I am with you Ace." A voice said as Shanoa, and Ophilia ran up next to him.

"Fine...if I can't use you...I'll just go ahead and use Lianna." Mattias said before vanishing.

"Lianna… oh no! We have to hurry to the ritual chamber and stop Mattias! Ace, please help me heal everyone!" Ophilia said. "Heal Wounds!"

"Gaia's Blessing!" Ace said as a green light and a nature like aura washed over the others as they hurried to the chamber and saw most of the villagers unconscious before seeing Lianna collapsed on her knees. The sacred flame was also changed, from a deep blue to a menacing purple.

"Lianna!" Ophilia said as everyone ran up.

"Still you continue to be in my way! Servants of the Dark Flame, kill them!" Mattias said as his guards attacked.

"Out of the way!" Zero said slashing into the three using Raikousen. "Go for it X!"

"Here we go!" X yelled as he fired a charged shot at them. "Axl follow it up!"

"You got it!" Axl said as he jumped into the air and turned into Mach Jentra. "I'll finish you!" He said as he waved his cane and incinerated the guards.

"Argh…!" Mattias said.

"Lianna!" Ophilia said. "Please, don't complete the ritual. Father wouldn't want this to be your decision if he was here."

"We know he may be gone, but he's still with you in heart and spirit. So please…" Ace trailed off.

"Don't lose hope!" Ace and Ophilia said at the same time.

Lianna then felt her memories flowing back to her. "It's… it's all coming back to me now. Father…"

The purple flame then dimmed as it regained its blue color.

"Impossible! The Dark Flame was extinguished?!" Mattias asked.

"It's over Mattias. Your schemes have come to nothing!" Ace said.

(Cue: Demise-Final Fantasy X-2)

"Why can't you just mind your own business?! You would insist on meddling till the very last. It all would have succeeded if Lianna had been the one to perform the Kindling. Why did it have to be you, why?! Your ilk brings nothing but misery to this world…. But it ends today! The Dark Flame shall feast upon you all!" Mattias said grabbing a candle staff.

"The Sacred Flame is the light that protects this world, we will not let it succumb to darkness, not you, or Galdera!" Ace said as he drew Excalibur.

"I used to believe that too...but then I learned that prayer is useless. I've gone through many trials to become the savior and once I eliminate all of you, Lianna will only have me to turn to!" Mattias said. "Why else would I have that archbishop poisoned?!"

Suddenly a wave of shock blasted over the whole team.

"You… you poisoned Archbishop Josef?!" Ophilia asked.

"Everything would have turned out better if Lianna did the Kindling...but no...you had to do it, you insufferable brat!" Mattias said.

"You...you're not gonna get away with this!" Ace said as he activated Celestial Force as he floated off the ground.

"What is this?!" Mattias asked in shock.

"The six elements have granted me this power, so that I will protect the people I care about." Ace said.

"I've analyzed his weakness. He's weak to sword and axe strikes, along with Ice and Light attacks." Anna said.

"Well in that case, you only need two for this one." Zero said.

"Damn right. Lexida: Power of Ice and Water!" Ace said as he sucked Mattias into a vortex of water and launched icicles from different directions into it as they hit Mattias.

"Argh!" Mattias grunted before he fell onto the ground.

"Luminescene!" Ophilia called out as multiple pillars of light struck down onto Mattias.

"Mercurius!" Shanoa called out as she summoned a sword of ice and slashed through Mattias.

"Gaaaah! What is this...power?!" Mattias asked as he kneeled onto the ground holding his side.

"This is the power of our bond since we began this journey. I've come to believe in them just as much as they believe in me. For the sake of Lianna, and the people of Orsterra. We will defeat you!" Ophilia said.

"It's time to show you the power of a Prince of Devaloka!" Ace said as a phantasmic devil wing on his right side and a phantasmic angel wing on his left. "I who stand in between the Gates of Heaven and Hell, shall bring the judgement of Devaloka to your soul! This is your fate! Nirvana's Gehenna!" He called out as a cage of light surrounded Mattias before Dark flames coated over it and a pillar of light engulfed it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mattias screamed out before it stopped as he was no longer there.

"Wh-Where did he go?" Ophilia asked.

"His soul has been sent to the depths of hell, where he will be punished for all eternity." Ace said as he reverted before he and Ophilia walked over to Lianna. "Are you alright?" He said before his vision went dark and he found himself in a dark space. "This is… where is this?"

"Well done, Warrior of light and dark." a voice said.

"Are you, Lord Aelfric?" Ace asked.

"Correct. I am Aelfric the Flamebringer, one of the 12 gods of this land." The voice said.

"It is an honor, Lord Aelfric." Ace said as he kneeled.

"I thank you for protecting the flame...however, the darkness has yet to pass." Aelfric said.

"Do you mean...Galdera?" Ace asked.

"Indeed. This is a lot to ask of you...but you must take Ophilia and your friends to the former kingdom of Hornburg. I cannot explain more than that." Aelfric said.

"I understand. We will do everything in our power to stop this threat." Ace said before he saw his wrist glow.

"Young prince and Nephilim...as reward for protecting my flame...I gift you with the powers of a Cleric." Aelfric said.

"What does it mean?" Ace asked.

"Your healing skills are now more powerful than ever, and your light magic of Carnage Form: Urias is more potent. And that's not all. May you be blessed with my power, Aelfric's Auspices, allowing any person you bless to gain an increase in power albeit temporarily." Aelfric said.

"I see. Thank you for this power, Lord Aelfric. I shall use it wisely." Ace said.

"Now go...there is not much time left." Aelfric said as Ace returned.

"Ace, are you alright? You've spaced out for a moment." Ophilia said.

"It's nothing, Sister Ophilia. Come, let us return the Kindling to Flamesgrace. You are welcome to come as well Shanoa." Ace said. "But before we can complete it...there is still one more evil to purify."

To be concluded in the upcoming Final Chapter…


	28. Thief Final: Trust

-The Story-

It started as a simple task...to gather the four Dragonstones so that the thieves could go free. But there was one thing Jack, his band of thieves and Therion did not expect...and that was Darius. Now that they knew where their final objective lied, our band of thieves must now not only take down Darius but claim the Emerald and Gold Dragonstones. That is why they have arrived in Northreach.

"Well...I can't believe we're finally doing this...the biggest heist here yet." Jack said as he and the thieves and Therion were now donned in cloaks.

"Nice of those fellas to "lend" us their uniforms." Panther said.

"Yep...the perfect way to sneak in is to look like them." Therion said as they walked right inside and walking past the guards.

"Wow...can't believe how stupid these guards are." Mona said. "Just a couple of cloaks and we blend right in."

"You sure Heathcote will be okay outside?" Noir asked.

"We've seen what that man can do. He'll be fine." Joker said.

"Hey, Jack." Therion said. "I got a question for you. You could've made off with the Dragonstones at any point in time. So why did you stick around to reclaim them all with me?"

"Mostly to get these stupid bangles off...but the rest was for the thrill of stealing." Jack said.

"The thrill?" Therion asked.

"For me, it's not always about the treasure, it's about letting someone know I was the one who took it." Jack said.

"Uh huh." Therion said as they approached two altars. One holding the Emerald stone and the other with the gold.

"There they are, the last two Dragon Stones!" Mona said bouncing to them. "Oh, sweet treasure!"

"I see ya like my collection." A voice said as the group saw Darius sitting on a stone throne. "Well we did spend a lot of time getting them."

"Darius." Jack said.

"Now...how about we just stop all of this. After all...these stones won't do you any good, Therion. I know how to use them properly and you...you're just another loner doing it for themselves." Darius said laughing.

"I'm not doing this for me!" Therion shouted.

"Then who are you doing it for?" Darius asked.

"For...for the people who put their trust in me!" Therion said as Darius was taken aback.

"Those eyes...I hate those eyes. Where were those slits I saw in Wellspring? All hopeless and defeated. But they're like all those years ago. You think you can trust them? You're just gonna get betrayed again!" Darius said.

"You're right. I might." Therion said.

"Do you know what happens when you trust others? They see you for the naif you are and use you all they want. That's how I got to where I am today. I used you to get to the top. And look at me now! I rule this whole town!" Darius said.

"Oh of course, Lord Darius. But I must tell ya...it must be pretty lonely at the top." Jack said.

"You both are such sentimental fools." Darius said.

"Maybe it's sentimental...but trust is a sentiment I want to believe in!" Therion said. "And it's one worth fighting for! Jack, Phantoms, you with me?!"

"You know what, I think I'm starting to like this guy!" Skull said.

"You're all fools. You all are just going to get betrayed." Darius said charging them as Therion and Jack blocked using their daggers.

"Betrayal? Heh...I never had to worry about that one day of my life." Jack said. "Cause we have a bond...one that can never be broken!"

"We might be scavengers of the night...but even we know what trust is!" Therion said as they pushed Darius back.

"Damn you….!" Darius said charging.

"I won't let you touch them." Jack said countering once again.

"Please...these thieves would only end up selling you out once they got high enough." Darius said.

"Maybe that might be true one day...but at least I'm not afraid of trusting others! You're so afraid of being betrayed...you betray many people and don't even care what happens to them." Jack said.

"So what? You're just a powerless little thief!" Darius said trying to lunge at Jack.

"I'm anything but powerless." Jack said jumping off Darius's back.

"Jack...end this!" Therion said.

"Yeah...I will...cause I am a master thief." Jack said as a knife mark appeared on one of his hands. "Huh? This feels strange...but I kinda like it." he said as he lunged at Darius. "Not sure where this power came from...but I'm gonna have some fun with it! Aeber's...Reckoning!" Jack shouted as his knife broke through Darius's sword and stabbed him right in the stomach.

"You rotten… tea leaf… just you wait… those Phantom Thieves that you trust so much? They're all gonna stab ya in the back!" Darius said before running off.

"Darius!" Jack said as he and Joker gave chase. When they eventually came to where Darius went, they saw him with lots of treasure just as a few grunts came in.

"Good. Ya came. Quick, get as much of this out of here as ya can! Do it!" Darius said before one of the grunts stabbed him in the gut. "You...traitors!"

"Traitors? Don't recall ever havin' that much loyalty to ya." one said.

"Pretty sure Gareth was the only loyal one here." another said.

"Look at all this treasure!" a third said as they laughed and looted.

"Someone...help...me." Darius said before he lied there lifeless.

"(I guess it's true what they say. Karma is a bitch.)" Jack thought. "Kinda thought this would be how it ended."

"Really?" Joker asked.

"Those people Darius surrounded himself with...they have no idea what loyalty even is. They're like rats...ready to take all they want the first chance they get." Jack said.

"I see..." Joker said.

"Hey...Akira...you never would have considered betraying me would you?" Jack asked.

"No. I would never. After I had destroyed Yaldabaoth with Satanael, a lot of crazy stuff happened. But...you saving us and us joining up...not one of them. You're one of my closest friends, Jack. Besides, if I wanted to betray you...I would have done it the first day we met." Joker said.

"Thanks." Jack said before a voice echoed in his head.

"Noble Thief...you have proven worthy of my power." a voice echoed. "I am Aeber, the prince of thieves and one of the twelve gods of this land. As a reward...not only have I given you the powers of a thief but also Aeber's Reckoning. Now...there is still one more thing you must do. Head south to Hornburg...all will become clear then."

"Huh...is that so...something tells me the biggest score is yet to come." Jack said smiling.

To be concluded in Final Chapter…


	29. Merchant Final: Merchant's Fair

-The Story-

My journey started from a small town known as Rippletide. But now we've come a long way since then. Now we've gone and arrived in Grandport for the Merchants Fair where hopefully I can become the best merchant here. Guess we'll see.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Tressa said as they headed for the grand auditorium.

"Yes...it's been a long ride but we've finally made it to Grandport." Leonis said.

"I'm so glad for you to be here, Tressa. You sure have come far." Sam said.

"So...how does this Merchant's Fair work?" Kenshin asked.

"From what I have read, the only way we can claim the title of best is if Mr. Wyndham buys our product. He's the richest man in this city and only buys one treasure a year for his daughter." Leonis said.

"So we get him to buy the Eldrite...sounds good." Zexi said.

"It's not as easy as you think. Those sorts of people are extremely picky about what they buy." Leonis said. "I know because I used to be one of those people."

"Not to mention the very stiff competition we have here." Harumi said.

"Yes...it does seem rather...serious here." Dark said.

"So then, how do we compete against all of these merchants?" Psychic asked.

"Look...all we have to do is sell and…" Tressa said as someone bumped her. "Hey, watch it! I was….wait wait...Ah...oh no. It's gone! It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Heart asked.

"The journal...the one I got from Captain Leon's ship. That person took it." Tressa said.

"Are you serious? We have to go after her, then!" Harumi said.

"But they're about to start soon." Leonis said.

"Look, just stall the crowd. I'll go with Tressa and get the notebook back." Zexi said.

"Alright. We'll be counting you." Harumi said.

With the Neo Dimensional Heroes stalling, Zexi and Tressa headed down into the sewers of Grandport where the woman who had taken the notebook was.

"Ugh...this thing is completely useless. It's from before that meeting." she said tossing it to the ground.

"Hey, stop that!" Zexi shouted.

"So you followed me. And all this for some worthless notebook?" she asked.

"That notebook just so happens to be where I recorded my adventures up to this point!" Tressa said. "No...its more than that...it's my treasure!" Tressa said.

"Fine..you two can die down here with it!" the woman known as Esmeralda said tossing knives at Tressa only for Zexi to block with his arm.

"No way...will you ruin her dream." Zexi said as he felt a bit weaker. "Huh?"

"You fool. Those knives can seal off physical and magical power for a long while." Esmeralda said.

"Zexi, be careful!" Tressa said.

"It's fine." Zexi said as he pulled one of the knives out. "It's been a long time since I've had to use a weapon. I'm not as good as Harumi...but I think I can hold out till I get some strength back." Zexi said as Esmeralda and Zexi clashed with one another.

"Just keep her off me. I'll support you!" Tressa said.

"Thanks, Tressa!" Zexi said barely dodging a strike only to get cut on the cheek. "Whoa...guess I'm more out of practice than I thought."

"You're both going to die down here!" Esmeralda said lunging once again.

"Tradewinds!" Tressa said knocking her off balance as Zexi came at her and pinned her to the ground.

"You're lucky I'm not an assassin…" Zexi said keeping a knife close to Esmeralda's neck. "If I killed you...I wouldn't be able to look master in the eye."

Zexi and Tressa soon headed back to the stage where they handed Esmeralda off to the guards.

"Zexi, you okay? You're covered in bruises and scratches." Leonis asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine...just had a little...disadvantage down there." Zexi said.

'I didn't know anyone could put you in that state. What did she do to you?" Harumi asked.

"Something with these knives." Zexi said showing the knives stuck in his arm.

"Uh...we really should pull those out." Tulip said.

The Neo Dimensional Heroes sat down in the stands as Tressa took to the stage.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tressa Colzione. And today...I'll be bringing you this." she said showing off the journal.

"She's selling the journal?" Abby asked.

"This journal was written before me by an unknown traveler and with it, I followed in the same footsteps he did. Through this journey, I've come to realize that the greatest treasure to me is the one I took with all my friends. And so...I want to offer this to Noa Wyndham...so that one day she can start a journey of her own." Tressa said.

Mr. Wyndham then rose an arm in the air. "That is it. That journal is what I'll buy." He said as the entire audience was stunned.

"He bought it! Yes!" the Neo Dimensional Heroes cheered.

"Way to go Tressa." Zexi said.

"You should feel just as proud." a voice echoed in his head.

"Who...who is that?" Zexi asked.

"I am Bifelgan, the trader and one of the 12 gods of this land. I have seen your selfless actions and willingness to fight for others no matter what. I would like to bestow a gift. You now wield the powers of a merchant and my power...Bifelgan's Bounty. But note...your journey is not over...you all must head to Hornburg in order to stop a powerful evil from emerging. The fate of our world rests in the balance."

"A powerful evil huh? Sounds like a fun time." Zexi said.

To be concluded in final chapter…


	30. Hunter Final: Honor Among Hunters

(Cue- Oppression V2- Dynasty Warriors 3)

-The Story-

The Hunt has raged ever since the Woodlands, for a beast of bane and hell named Redeye.

Its gaze can turn people to stone, its appearance is terrifying. Its carnage… vicious.

H'aanit and the Brave Adventurers must hunt this beast and stop it, and cure the victims that Redeye petrified.

The hunt must end in Marsalim, today.

(end song)

"Art thou ready, Ishihara?" H'annit asked.

"Yes. I have prepared for this moment since I came here. Though, this beast is very tenacious. Taking it down will require a complex tactic." David said.

"I see. You are a strategic man." H'aanit said.

"While his strategies are not always perfect, they've gotten us out of more dire situations than we can count." Ming said.

"There was also something else I noticed. This Redeye...from what I feel from its essence when we examined the petrified victims… It's not an ordinary beast. More like...it was a human turned into a monster against his will." David said.

"So what art thine thinking about doing to this beast?" H'aanit asked.

"I might have an idea. Sectonia, I will need your help for this one." David said. "The main assault force will split into two groups. The first group will weaken Redeye just enough for you to use your Stardust Breaker technique to free the poor soul. However, if Z'aanta's notes are anything to go by, Redeye is persistent. Once the lingering essence reforms, the second assault group will chase it down while everyone else scatters around and cut off any possible escape routes."

"And if Sectonia's attack doesn't work, and we have to actually finish him off?" Colette asked.

"...Then at least we can spare him of pain." David said.

"Alright. We'll go with your plan, David. You in, H'aanit?" Zelos asked.

"Verily. I offer my bow and Linde offers her claws." H'aanit said.

"Shh...we're close to its lair." Hawkins said as they approached a cave in the sands. Venturing down into them, they came across petrified soldiers. "Seems they were down here hunting the beast as well."

"So many soldiers petrified…." Colette said.

"I know… Tragic sight." Tapu Fini said.

"Stay close….I can tell it's near." H'aanit said as they heard an inhuman roar as approaching them was a black mass with a human like head but its limbs were in different positions on its body, the only colorful thing about it were its piercing red eyes.

"This is definitely what I saw in Stonegard...this is Redeye." Hawkins said. "Like I told you...it's no beast...it's an abomination."

"He's right. This creature...it does not acten like any of the monsters I have seen. It's something that doesn't belong with nature." H'aanit said.

"Please….kill….me." a voice echoed in Sectonia and David's minds.

"That voice…" David said. "What's it trying to tell us?"

"I have...harmed many beyond my control. I cannot...live like this. I am man...please...kill me." the voice said once more.

"No… We're going to save you, no matter what it takes!" David said. "Get ready, everybody."

Redeye roared as he charged, splitting the Brave Adventurers up.

"Initiate Plan A!" Teba said as he fired arrows at Redeye. "Zelos, Colette!"

"Judgment!" The two Chosens called as beams of light fell from high up.

"Raarrr!" Redeye roared as it lunged at them and pinned them to the ground.

"A little help here!" Zelos said.

"Linde, go!" H'aanit said as Linde pounced on Redeye and tackled him away.

"Sectonia, now!" Zelos said.

"Got it!" Sectonia said going into Lavender God Mode and forming a ball of light in her hand.

"Aaaarrr….RAAAAGH!" Redeye said.

"Lavender God's…." Sectonia said as she crushed the ball and threw the particles at Redeye. "...Stardust Breaker!"

Redeye roared as a spirit was soon seen leaving its body.

"Thank you." it said.

"Phew… We managed to pull it off." Sectonia said.

"Be on your guard. It's not over yet." David said.

"You removed the soul...that's not a good thing." Hawkins said as Redeye started to move quickly and attacking all in its path. "It's acting on pure instinct. Even after losing the soul, the body now acts like any animal in a desperate situation...and attacking anything that moves." Hawkins said.

"We definitely cannot let it go now." Lloyd said.

"At least now...neither of you will feel no guilt when finishing the beast." H'aanit said.

"I agree." Hawkins said. "Straw Man's Card!" he said as his sword generated numerous amounts of straw before forming a monsterous being with nail claws.

"Here goes!" David said going to Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable. "This is the end of the line, Redeye!"

The beast then came and charged at both of them at once.

"You will not escape alive!" Hawkins said as the straw monster he conjured rushed Redeye and pierced its nails into its body.

"The final blow! Sapphire God's…" David said as energy charged into his sword. "...Radiant Hawk!" he said as he sent a slash towards Redeye which took the form of a hawk.

The slash cut right through Redeye as it roared in pain as its body collapsed into ashes.

"Did...did we do it?" Kaede asked.

"Looks like it." Kokichi said as the stone soldiers were returning to flesh.

"I...I couldn't…" David said before the spirit put a hand on David.

"This was not your fault, child. It was mine." he said.

"Who...who are you anyway?" David asked.

"Graham Crossford...an apothecary. I traveled this land for many years but then a disease came upon my love. I tried to cure her but...I arrived too late. But...then I met a woman who promised she could revive her. But it was a lie. She tried to use me as a vessel. But I resisted and my body twisted into that form you saw." he said.

"This woman...was she dressed in black with long black hair?" Hawkins asked.

"Yes." Graham said.

"Lyblac…" Hawkins said. "Seems she was using me too. She didn't care what happened to you...she wanted me to get you off this world one way or the other."

"Lyblac… Torturing souls like yours the way she's doing it. I swear to you… She's not getting away with this." David said.

"Well said, Demon Hunter." a voice said as David suddenly was in a black void.

"What the…? Who is this? Where am I?" David asked.

"I am Draefendi, the huntress. You have proven yourself quite the hunter." the voice said.

"A hunt goddess?" David asked. "You humble me, but I couldn't restore Graham to his former self."

"On the contrary, you did amazingly. True his body was beyond saving, but you freed his soul. Besides...I feel as though you benefit more from doing...and you seek the woman known as Lyblac." Draefendi said.

"Yes. I cannot forgive the things she has done." David said.

"Then your hunt continues. Go to the Ruins of Hornburg, and there you shall find Lyblac...and using your new gifts to your advantage." Draefendi said as a bow and arrow appeared on David. "You now wield the powers of a hunter."

"Thank you, though...I'm not sure if a bow suits me." David said.

"Fear not, these techniques are also just as effective with your pistols." Draefendi said. "Now...it is time to head off."

"David? You okay?" Ramona asked when David sees he's back with the others.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. But… it's not over yet." David said as he raised his sword. "Our next quarry…" he said pointing outside the cave. "...is in Hornburg!"

To be concluded in Final Chapter...


	31. Dancer Final: Final Act

-The Story-

A revenge and quest of finding, turned into a tragedy….

Ty had come to Orsterra to find his comrades, and in doing so entered a deal with Primrose to deal out her vengeance to the men who killed her father, the men who bore the mark of the crow.

The wings were clipped, and all that was left was the head. But in a twist of fate, the leader was revealed. Simeon, someone who was supposed to be a friend of Primrose.

But that wasn't the extent of Simeons terror, as he had prepared and staged the ultimate Tragedy. Simeon killed Primroses father, he had Diane and King and was set to execute them both… and worst of all, he had in his grip, a revived and controlled Elaine, who sacrificed herself for Ban, who swore to bring her back.

Simeon now aims to bring his masterpiece to an end with the tragic ending of Primrose, Ty and the Shadow strike force at Everhold, but Ty refuses to let Simeon have his way.

For a dragon never yields in the face of impossible odds, and through those odds, Ty will bring the tragedy of the vengeful dancer to a happy ending….

"Of course...this is where he plans to end it." Ty said as they stood before the large amphitheatre in Everhold. "A theatre."

"Diane and King are probably inside, going to be his execution pieces. Who knows what Elaine is gonna be in this bastard's play." Ban said.

"Don't worry about what part Elaine has in this, Ban. Focus on getting her back. If Simeon wants a tragedy...then we'll just have to rewrite the script." Ty said. "Tricera, you stay outside and make sure no reinforcements come." he said as they headed in where they saw a play in progress.

"Okay, I don't see Simeon anywhere." Rogue said.

"I see him. Up there." Minerva said pointing to the balcony.

Ty and the others made it up to the balcony where Simeon waited.

"Greetings, Ty Takahashi, and my sweet Primrose." Simeon said.

"Can the dramatic tension, Simeon. Where are Diane and King? And where's Elaine?!" Ty asked.

"Where are your precious friends and lover, you ask?" Simeon asked. "Hmhmhmhm…. Why, your Giant and Fairy King are part of my spectacle."

"Spectacle? You captured them, and you're gonna kill them! Don't tell me it's on stage!" Ty said.

"What do you think, young dragon?" Simeon asked. "Behold, a great tragedy!" he said as the curtain rose as Diane and King were on stage as Elaine approached with a spear. "Now...for those in the audience, this is a tragedy of two lost lovers who have chosen to die together by the hands of the male's siblings. But in death, they shall always remain together." he said as the audience were watching with anticipation.

"Elaine… shes gonna kill King? You're gonna make her kill her own brother?!" Ty said. "What's the point of all this?!"

"You see...I get great enjoyment through bringing out the utter despair and tragedy within a person's story. And this...this is tragedy at its finest." Simeon said.

"I'm not gonna let it end this way, Simeon." Ty said.

"Oh, you intend to, don't you?" Simeon said. "The young Yakuza, the Dragon of Dojima who is coated in steel… heheheheheheh….. You are indeed a dragon in every way. But you will not win this day. Tonight, the curtain falls on the two lovers, slain by the lost lover of the thief! Tonight…. Witness your tragic ending!"

Elaine then proceeded to plunge the spear straight towards King, aiming to run him through….

But at the last second, Ban came in between King and Elaine, and stopped the spear by making it run between his chest and stopping it dead cold as the crowd gasped.

"WHAT?!" Simeon said.

"Hey, Elaine." Ban smiled. "It's been so long."

"Ban… you came for me." Elaine smiled.

"But… My tragedy. How is this…" Simeon said.

"Guess you didn't expect that plot twist." Ty said.

"You… you planned this?!" Simeon asked.

"Simeon, the Puppet Master… heh… that's a cute nickname. You can keep it. But…" Ty said. "This stage can only belong to one of us. Either the Crow… or the Dragon."

"On that...we agree." Simeon said pulling a dagger. "Let us give this...a show worth performing!"

"Fine. I'll give you your show." Ty said. "And I'll put and end to your tragedy!" he said casting off his coat to reveal his black t-shirt, Ace's Dragon Pendant, and on his back, the markings of a dragon,coated in steel.

(Cue- Two Dragons [Rising Mix]: Yakuza 0)

Simeon, Ty and Primrose stood on the balcony as the crowd saw the standstill unfold.

"Takahashi…!" Simeon yelled charging.

"Oryaaaaaaa!" Ty said charging back as they collided and spilled over the Balcony, the camera panning to Simeon's crow mark on his neck and the Dragon tattoo on Ty's back.

Obsidian League of Assassins, The Crows Head

Simeon, The Puppet Master

The two then crashed onto the stage as Simeon flipped back his cape.

Elaine pulled the spear out of Ban and passed it to the side, and then aimed at Ty as he and Simeon prepared to fight.

"You stole Ban away from me…. For that, you need to die." Elaine said in monotone before Ban grabbed and embraced her, making her miss with a blast of wind.

"Cut it out, Elaine. He's not the enemy." Ban said softly.

"No, he is." Elaine said.

"Simeon...you're nothing but a manipulative bastard!" Ty said. "You killed Prim's old man...why?"

"Why? Its because he found out about the gate!" Simeon said as they clashed.

"The gate? The gate to what, Primrose's heart?!" Ty said roundhouse kicking Simeon in the face.

"The Gate of Finis." Simeon said returning with a slash to Ty's chest.

"Die." Elaine said breaking free of Ban's grasp and trying to attack Ty again, but Ban grabbed Elaine by the arm.

"Stop." Ban said before Elaine slashed him right up his chest with a slash of pressurised wind.

"Then why do you cover up for him?" Elaine asked.

"See what you're doing?! You're making Elaine hurt the man she loves, all because you wanted to see Primrose in despair!" Ty said fighting Simeon. "Do you have any idea the lengths Ban would go to try and bring her back?"

"So what? If both end up perishing, it'll just make it that more enjoyable." Simeon said.

"You really are a sick bastard. I'm gonna enjoy putting you to the ground!" Ty said.

Ty laid punch after punch on Simeon as Primrose arrived on stage, also seeing Elaine trying to tear Ban to shreds.

"I've always been watching you all this time. I've watched you travel to the ends of the universe with him, going on journeys and saving the world's over, and fighting with other groups! Well, I too wanted to be taken on a journey! I can't forgive any of that!" Elaine shouted.

Ty then punched Simeon and knocked him down. "I gotta help Ban with his crazy girlfriend. But first, I gotta get Diane and King outta those bonds." he said running to the execution stands.

"You will not touch my actors!" Simeon said getting up and charging.

Ty dodged and made Simeon slip, making him accidentally cut one of King's bonds. Ty then grabbed Chastefoil and parried Simeon by throwing it at him, allowing Primrose to attack.

"So, did I keep you waiting long, King?" Ty asked proceeding to cut the other bonds on King.

"We're tied up and about to be executed. What do you think?" King said.

"I'll take that you're happy to see me." Ty said. "Get Diane outta her bonds, I gotta take out Simeon and get your sister under control."

"Then you might wanna duck." Diane said as Ty did so dodging a stab.

"Thanks, Diane!" Ty said getting back into the fight.

"He'd better not hurt Elaine, or I'm gonna make him wish I was still tied up." King said as he floated up and started working on Diane's chains.

Ty tackled Simeon as Primrose proceeded to grapple with him. Ty then pulled Elaine off Ban and then punched Simeon in the face.

"You are ruining all of my work. I need to see more of your despair, your tragedy...I must bring it out to the surface." Simeon said grabbing Ty by the neck and pinning him to the ground.

"I need something for you to do… stop talking!" Ty said breaking Simeon's grasp and head butting him before kicking him away. "You want a tragedy? We'll show you a tragedy."

"You ridiculous imbecile!" Simeon said charging with dagger in hand.

"Aaaaaah!" Ty said before Primrose got between them as she lunged her own dagger right into Simeon's chest.

"Ah….ah…." Simeon said.

"This...is for my father." Primrose said as she removed it as Simeon fell backwards onto the stage as his eyes shut.

"Play's over, Bitch." Ty said. He then ran to Elaine and pulled her off Ban and pinned her to the way. "Now I have to set you straight. Do you love Ban or not?!"

"Of course I love him!" Elaine said.

"Then you need to stop this crazy act. I'm not stealing him, Prim's not stealing him, no one is stealing him! He has wasted years trying to bring you back and you are going to show your love for him cause you two deserve each other!" Ty said as they heard the audience aw.

"I know that already!" Elaine screamed as Ty was buffeted as Elaine summoned a massive tornado, making the audience scream, but they remained in their seats.

"Ngh….grrrraaah!" Ty said pulling himself against the winds.

"I can't stop myself! Someone, someone please stop me!" Elaine pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"BAN!" Ty yelled through the tornado as black flames suddenly surged against the tornado allowing Ban a way through to Elaine. Ban then ran through into the winds, grabbed Elaine and embraced her tight.

"I will definitely steal you away someday." Ban said.

"Ban…" Elaine said as the winds died down as they descended to the stage in an embrace. The audience then stood up and applauded.

"And so the lovers embraced, finally reunited…" Ty said.

(End song)

"Ban, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to show that ugly side of me." Elaine said.

"No matter how many ugly sides you have, I'll take them all." Ban smiled.

"Ban…" Elaine smiled back.

"Heh…" Ty grinned. "Love and Vengeance. Now that was two goals I was more than happy to accomplish."

"You certainly are light on your feet, for a mortal." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Ty asked.

"I am Sealticge, the Lady of Grace and one of the 12 gods of the land." she said.

"Nice to meet you. I take it you saw everything?" Ty asked.

"All of it. You were willing to risk everything to save your friends and make a long time revenge come to be. For that, you shall be given the powers of the dancer." She said. "But there is no more time to waste...look."

A sight then appeared as the risen undead were marching in unison towards a large gate.

"That must be… the Gate of Finis! So this is what Primrose's father was trying to warn Orsterra about!" Ty said.

"Indeed. Go to the ruins of Hornburg with your comrades. Time is running out." Sealticge said.

"I'm on it." Ty said as the stage returned. "Uh, I hate to ruin this little moment, but we need to get to the Hornburg ruins, and fast. All those dead rising we were investigating? They're gathering up at a single spot. No doubt it's Lyblac's work. Time to settle this."

To be concluded in Final Chapter…


	32. Apothecary Final: An Unbreakable Dream

-The Story-

Alfyn is an aspiring Apothecary who wants to save people the world over, just like the man who saved him, but just a day ago, his ideals were broken.

After unintentionally healing a dangerous Mercenary named Miguel Twinspears, Alfyn wonders if the man he met was right, and that some lives aren't worth saving. His mind a mess, Alfyn wanders in the direction of Orewell to somehow find the answers he seeks….

"I feel really bad for Alfyn. That incident we had with Miguel was hard on him to say the least." Kendo said.

"Join the club, that wasn't our best day." Hope said. "The purpose of an Apothecary is to save lives for no cost, and Alfyn unintentionally healed a dangerous killer."

"I think the best way we can help Alfyn get fixed is to find that man you told us about, in the Black Cloak." Flamberge said.

"But are we even gonna find him in Orewell? Alfyn just led us here." Akane said.

"I think that's Ogen right there." Daisy said pointing to the same man in black entering the same building as Alfyn. "And he didn't lead us, we followed him."

"Right… sorry." Akane said as they went inside and saw multiple people on beds and lying down.

"Whoa… looks like an epidemic hit this place." Hope said.

"As if the people lying down weren't really the first clue." Daisy said.

"Hey." Hope said coming up to Ogen. "We keep meeting. It's pretty funny we bump into each other like this, don't you think?"

"No. I don't." Ogen said focusing on his patient.

"Hey, you need some help there? Two sets of hands couldn't hurt, right?" Gemini asked.

"I work alone. I always have." Ogen said.

"Sheesh, what's that guy's problem?" Flamberge asked.

"Obviously he doesn't like being around others" Fuyuhiko said.

"Though...something does seem off about him. Since he started, I saw him drop his tools a few times." Inga said.

"Maybe there is. We should check him out, see if there's anything wrong with him." Mahiru said.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, if you really think he needs to be looked at." Mikan said.

"Don't be nervous Mikan, he's just a normal person just like us." Alfyn said.

After taking care of the patients, the group caught up with Ogen in town.

"Ogen...we need to look you over." Hope said.

"I don't need to be looked over." Ogen said before coughing up some blood.

"Oh yeah, that's a real nice argument." Hope said as Alfyn checked on him.

"Purple boils...high fever...you've been neglecting to treat yourself." Alfyn said.

"I know my own body and when something's wrong." Ogen said.

"You knew about this?" Alfyn said in shock.

"Then why haven't you done anything about it? You're an apothecary, aren't you?" Gemini asked.

"Child, you know why I choose my patients right?" Ogen asked.

"Yeah...cause that prisoner killed your wife." Hope said.

"I didn't tell you the rest of the story. After he did what he did, I was filled with so much hatred...I traveled the land hunting for him. Eventually when I caught up, he already had a wife and child. And when he was alone...I went and killed him. As apothecaries, we help those in need and it's hard...but it was so easy to take his life. I vowed after to continue healing others and let myself take all this disease as my atonement. I heal until I die." Ogen said as he walked off.

"Oh no you don't… get back here!" Kendo said enlarging her hand and grabbing Ogen.

"Get...off me you…" Ogen said before coughing more blood as he collapsed.

"Ogen! Kendo, let him go!" Hope said.

"Yikes!" Kendo said dropping him. "Sorry…I didn't mean to be that forceful!"

"It's okay, but I think we might wanna help this guy out." Hope said.

"Why? I thought he wasn't worth it." Fuyuhiko said.

"That wasn't until i heard his whole story. No one should have to die because they stray from their job and kill somebody. So atonement or not, we're curing him!" Hope said.

"But what can I do?" Alfyn asked. "I'm just a man. One small, insignificant man."

"No you aren't! You haven't come this far thinking like you have, you've faced down the likes of apothecaries in greed, and you can overcome this. You owe it to the man who saved you to save everyone. Apothecaries aren't gods, and they don't decide who lives or dies. So forget what Ogen said… and do your thing, dammit!" Hope siad.

"Hope, enough!" Alfyn shouted. "I don't need a damn lecture from you." he said looking out on the horizon. "Sometimes words just aren't enough. Heh...I remember that well enough when I was near death. With a high fever and purple...boils…"

"Wait...aren't those Ogen's symptons?" Mary asked.

"Yeah...they are. No..couldn't be. But...if it really is the same disease...that means there's a cure for it." Alfyn said.

"If you experienced the disease before and that man cured you of it, then you may know how he did it." Sakura said.

"Well, he gave me an elixir of sorts. He said it was made from the feather of an Ogre Eagle. And it happens to nest right nearby." Alfyn said.

"Then let's go borrow one of its feathers." Hope said. "You're gonna do the same kindness for Ogen as the man who saved you, with the same elixir he used."

"Yeah. Y'know Hope, even though you talk a lot and a bit funny, you're one of the purest hearts I know out there." Alfyn said.

"Well, that's because I'm sort of like you. I want to save others. We all do." Hope said.

The group then ran to the Forest of Rubeh at the Ogre eagles nesting spot.

"We made it." Alfyn said.

"I'll get its attention." Flamberge said before breathing in. "Hey, you big turkey! Your mother was a chicken in a farmhouse!"

A loud screech was then heard as the Ogre Eagle dropped from above and almost crushed Flamberge.

"Nice going, I liked the part about its mother being a chicken." Alfyn said.

"Well, I am pretty good at making things angry." Flamberge said.

"Yeah...though we want a feather, not for it to kill us." Rose said.

"Let's just fight this guy and make sure we get what we need!" Hope said.

The Ogre Eagle attacked with its talons and wind attacks.

"We need to bring it down before it goes and takes us down!" Rose said.

"Most avian enemies like these have two common weaknesses. Arrows and lightning." Gundham said.

"Lightning, huh? Aqua, lets give this overgrown eagle a shock! Spectral Thunder!" Hope said blasting lighting at the Ogre Eagle.

"Fall to my lightning. Thundaga….Shot!" Aqua said firing off a bolt of lightning at the eagle sending it crashing to the ground before it flew off in a hurry with a few feathers falling off its wings.

"We did it!" Mikan said.

"We definitely did, now let's get these back to Ogen so we can cure him." Hope said.

The group then returned to the house as Alfyn went to work, making the concoction that saved his life and using it to cure Ogen.

"Why couldn't you just let me die in peace?" Ogen asked standing up.

"People are sick out there, dying. The world needs apothecaries like you and Alfyn alive and well so they can cure the sick." Hope said.

"Heh...you talk like this other apothecary I knew who saved my life once. His name was Graham Crossford. He traveled the land with the same ideals as that boy. Even told me how he saved a young boy who wanted to be like him." Ogen said.

"That was...me." Alfyn said.

"You? Who would've thought?" Ogen said.

"Tell me, this man, Graham… is he still around?" Hope asked.

"Don't know...haven't seen him in years." Ogen said. "He was trying to save his wife from the same disease but...guess he arrived too late."

"Goddamn…." Hope said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But, i do wanna thank you for saving me." Ogen said.

"It's no trouble, it's what any fellow apothecary, and a wandering hero myself, would do." Hope said.

"Your heart is truly pure, young man." a voice said as Hope was suddenly in a black space.

"What the…?! Who are you?" Hope asked.

"I am Dohter, the charitable, one of the 12 gods of this land." the voice said.

"One of the 12 gods? I'm humbled. But I don't really know how to respond to that great comment of yours." Hope said.

"Young man, you don't need to reply to me. You are one who would wish to save all he can, including your own comrades. Such selflessness varies a great reward." Dohter said as a mark appeared on Hope's arm. "You now have the powers of an Apothecary. But...there is still work to be done. Head to Hornburg." Dohter said.

"Say no more. If there's still something I gotta do, lead the way." Hope said.

To be concluded in the Final Chapter…


	33. Knight Final: Why We Fight

-The Story-

Olberic, a former knight of Hornburg, set off on a journey to find the reason why he wields his blade. After travelling and reuniting with his former companion, Erhardt, he soon learned of the events behind Hornburg's fall. Now he and the others arrive in Riverford to deal with the man known as Werner.

"Dear god." Jexi said as they saw the town dreary with piles of trash and remains all around.

"This is a nightmare and…" Asta said seeing four pillars in the center. "Are those stakes?"

"You mean like the ones they would burn witches on? Yep. I think so." Twilight said.

"This place is a horror show." Miles said.

Aka was shivering at the sight of the town.

"Is Aka gonna be okay, Roku?" Applejack asked.

"She only shows fear like this to technology and a truly evil aura. This case is the latter." Roku said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tails asked.

"I'm thinking...a storming of the gate." Jexi said. "Charge in clean and simple."

"I see, you want to attack Werner swiftly." Olberic said. "With the numbers we have, we should push in far without involving the people of this town."

"Yes...Werner thinks cause the people here are normal and weak they won't rebel. Well...he hasn't counted on us." Jexi said.

"Then let us march forth together, friends!" Olberic said.

"Charge!" Goofy said as Olberic and the Dimensional Heroes stormed Werner's fortress and fought through the guards.

"What in the? Archers! Fire!" Werner ordered from the balcony as arrows were sent flying.

"Magnet!" Sora said casting it as it attracted the arrows to his keyblade, avoiding casualties.

"So that's him." Jexi said as he grabbed Olberic and jumped towards the balcony before landing there.

"So...the knight of Hornburg and his sidekick have come to try and free the town have they? I like the two of you. Become captains of my guards." Werner said.

"You think I would follow someone like you? As if." Jexi said.

"Nor would I. I value my honor and what is right before considering following some despicable monster." Olberic said. "For awhile, I've wondered while I wield this blade of mine...but after traveling these lands...I now know...it's to protect all who call upon me!"

"Then you two are worthless fools." Werner said charging in at them with his sword.

"Ultimate Color Transformation: Sword!" Jexi said transforming his arm into a sword as he blocked.

"This isn't your fight, boy. These lands are not yours." Werner said.

"So what? Like Olberic...the reason I fight...it's to protect those who can't protect themselves." Jexi said.

"Please...from what I know...you're just a reserve!" Werner said before Jexi knocked him back.

"Reserve? As if. The only reason I haven't always been active in major fights is to give my other friends a chance. Hope, David and Ace. I know they might not seem like it...but if they were here...they would rip you apart in minutes. As for me...I could probably pass that in half the time." Jexi smirked raising his arm up unaware of a sword mark appearing on it. "Ultimate Color Fighting Divine Art!"

"Haaaa!" Werner said.

"Brand's….Thunder!" he said swinging down sending Werner through the wall.

"Incredible." Olberic said before shaking off the awe as he and Jexi approached Werner. "Now is the time to answer...for what reason did you make a kingdom such as Hornburg fall?"

"I was hired to do it...so they could gain access to the Gate of Finis. It's supposedly located there." Werner said.

"All those men lost their lives...my king...my kingdom...all for some gate?" Olberic said.

"The Gate of Finis is no ordinary gateway…" Werner said. "That place beyond it...only one word I can think to describe it...Hell. Also...I don't plan on letting either of you get at me." he said raising his sword.

"No don't!" Jexi shouted before Werner stabbed himself as he fell, bleeding out to death. "The coward...he took the easy way out and killed himself."

"At least Riverford is safe from his wrath...as will any other country and town." Olberic said.

"Jexi the Hunter… the fight is not over yet." a voice said as Jexi was in a black space.

"Who are you?" Jexi asked.

"I am Brand, the Thunderblade. One of the 12 gods of this land. That move you used was a result of gaining the power of a warrior." he said.

"I see. So that was your power. Thanks." Jexi said.

"Do not thank me yet. There is still one thing to do. Head for Hornburg and go to the Gate of Finis." Brand said. "I have received word from the other deities. The other groups will be there shortly."

"No problem. I'll be honest. Even if you didn't tell me, I would have gone there myself." Jexi said. "I've had this strange feeling that wouldn't leave since we entered that temple. That there was more to this than just telling stories."

Back in the town of tales, storm clouds soon began to roll in as the sage of the temple looked out.

"It seems the eight tales have reached their end and are converging." the sage said.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Cobalt asked.

"This temple is actually constructed from a spell that was used to seal Orsterra in an alternate plane. But now that they have started converging, the spell is lifted and that world will return to this space...with the evil that was sealed with it." the sage said.

"Wait, evil?" Emerald said as they saw the sky turn red as a world was slowly appearing in the sky.

"The time grows nigh. If they do not succeed...Yamigedo will have been a child's fright compared to what will descend upon our universe." the sage said.

To be continued in The Final Chapter.


	34. Final Chapter: The Gate of Finis

The Eight Tales have Finished. Now the real story begins….

Among the ruins of Hornburg, amidst the ruined cliffs and crumbled Stone, did Cyrus, Connor and Team Revival arrive.

"So this is Hornburg." Connor said. "Somethin big must've happened here. And it looks like were the first to arrive."

"Well, it did. Hornburg was in the midst of a war many years ago. But it fell to pieces when its king was slain. When he fell, the kingdom followed." Cyrus said.

"Dang." Connor said.

"So why are we here again? There's no one here but us." Volta asked.

"Yeah, you're right. All the other teams were put into separate stories, there's no way any of them would be related at all." Connor said.

"Wait...what is that?" Brandish said as they saw multiple undead marching in a single file line down a winding road.

"My word! The undead...but they seem rather unison wouldn't you agree?" Cyrus asked.

"Where the hell are they all going?" Connor asked.

"The Gate of Finis." a voice said as he saw Ty and his group.

"Well...when did you get here?" Connor asked.

"We were actually already in the Highlands when we got asked to come here by these gods." Ty said.

"So I wasn't the only one who head a voice in my head." Connor said. "And I see you've gotten the gang back together."

"Not exactly an easy thing, believe me." Ty said.

"Tell me about it." David said as his group came up.

"David, good to see ya." Connor said. "So you were called here too, I bet?"

"Yep. And...there was also something else I found out." David said.

"It has something to do with a woman named Lyblac right?" Ty asked.

"That's right. She intended to use an explorer named Graham Crossfield as a vessel for her god, Galdera. But...he resisted, and instead became Redeye." David said.

"Did you say Graham? Well...ain't this a funny coincidence." Hope said arriving with his group.

"Graham Crossfield was the man who saved my life. I heard about some monster rampagin' through the country, but I didn't know it was him…" Alfyn said.

"Aye. The beast we hunted twas a man in a monstrous form. His soul is freed now, so thou can rest easy." H'aanit said.

"I guess I'm not the only one who knew about Galdera." Ace said as he, Ophilia, and Spirit Force approached.

"Ace too? So we were all in the same time and place?" Ty asked.

"Seems like it." Jexi said arriving.

"Yeah….we're all here together now." Zexi said arriving.

"All coming together for some major beatdown." Jack said being the last to arrive.

"You're late, bro." Hope smirked.

"Sorry...I have business much more important than curing the sick." Jack said.

"Wait….Hawkins?" Law said.

"Hmm. Ah yes. The Surgeon of Death. I haven't seen you since Sabaody." Hawkins said.

"He was searching for Redeye as well, so he ended up being a travel companion." Nagi said.

"Seems we've all been busy. Shanoa here helped us defeat a cult that planned to revive Galdera." Ace said.

"A cult...you mean that group lead by Mattias. Sorry to tell you this...but that wasn't a revival plan." Hawkins said.

"Yes. He planned to sacrifice innocent people with the Sacred Flame for power." Shanoa said. "Wait...you said it wasn't a revival."

"Lyblac was using them to weaken the flame bonds keeping Galdera within the gate. For him to truly escape, he needs a body housing the blood of powerful magicians." Hawkins said.

"Kit! We've been hearing on the way here that Graham has a son." Kaede said.

"I can confirm it's true. I saw the boy with her when she contacted me." Hawkins said.

"Which brings the question...why are you still here? You said the alliance was only until Redeye was gone." Sectonia said.

"I changed my mind. I do not like the idea of Lyblac using me to do her clean up. So...I've extended it to until Lyblac is killed by my own hands." Hawkins said.

"Amen to that, brother. There's no way I'm letting her get away with what she's done." David said.

"Indeed. Though it's best we hurry, because once we go through the gate, there's no turning back." Ace said.

"Uh...what's up with the sky?" Tressa asked as they saw a distant world slowly appearing in it.

"Wait...isn't that...it is! That's the world we landed on. The one with the Town of Tales!" Hope said.

"Then Orsterra is reemerging with the outside world." Shanoa said.

"I sensed there was some powerful magic when entering that temple...but I never imagined it would be something of this scale." Minerva said.

"Which means if we do not stop this, more than our land will be lost." Olberic said.

"Yes, possibly the entire universe. But we can't let that stop us from defeating Galdera." Ophilia said.

"Got that right. Once there's a good opening, I can hack and slash Galdera into oblivion...with this." David said showing Masakado.

"Yeah. Are we ready everyone?" Ace asked.

"You don't need to ask that. We were ready the moment we came into this old kingdom." Ty said as they marched down to the gate as they walked through into a strange place with lots of fire. "Huh...so this is what hell looks like."

"If you want to call it that, yeah." Simon said.

"This stupid gate...some dark god...all this was the reason a great kingdom like Hornburg had to fall?" Jexi said seething with anger.

"Well…. You're all finally here." A voice said as a woman in black stood on top.

"Lyblac." Hawkins said.

"So, I finally get to meet the bitch who scattered my team in the first place." Ty said. "And you...it wasn't the sins...you rose all those undead."

"You mean the sacrifices you mean?" Lyblac asked.

"Just admit it! Everything that's transpired, the undead, Graham's transformation, all of it! You were behind everything!" Ty pointed.

"Ty, wait… are you saying that she's set up all the events that led to this point?" Hope asked.

"Down boys." Jack said. "We already know she's behind this."

"What we want to know is why? This can't be just for the sake of some God of Death." David said.

"You're wrong. All of it was for the revival of Galdera. Why wouldn't I...I am his daughter after all." Lyblac said.

"Is that so? In that case my blade would work just as well on you." David said.

"If you are so confident...go ahead and cut me down." Lyblac said.

"Do you take me for an idiot? I would've done that already if it were that easy." David said.

"Hmm. So you aren't a battle happy fool." Lyblac said as a light showed a magic barrier surrounding her. "Had you attacked, the damage you would have dealt me would reflect back onto you."

"Lyblac...all of this was your planning. You recruited Mattias to weaken the Sacred Flame to weaken the gods and Galdera's restraints. You recruited Simeon to start the Obsidians and silence anyone who would try and stop your plans. You hired Werner to cause Hornburg's fall to secure the gate. Darius...well you didn't hire him, but you likely tipped him off about the dragonstones and their connection to the gate. As for Graham...he was your first choice to be Galdera's vessel." Hawkins said.

"And now you plan to use an innocent boy as his next vessel." Ace said.

"The misdeeds you have committed cannot be forgiven." David said. "For the sake of Orsterra, and the worlds beyond, all of us here...will have you pay with your life!"

"Yeah...wait...where is Kit?" Zexi asked.

"Why...he's right behind us." Lyblac said as a black mass with a single eye rose behind her.

"Oh, god…!" Hope said.

"Were too late! Lyblac's already begun the ritual!" Cyrus said.

"Father...it is so good to see you after so long." Lyblac said.

"We must help the child quickly!" Shanoa said.

"Silence!" Galdera said as the group stopped speaking. "Daughter...it has been some time since we last met. You shall be rewarded...by joining with me." he said as Lyblac was quickly absorbed into Galdera. "As for the rest of you...you shall share the same reward."

"No way, you corrupted bastard! Were taking you down!" Hope said invoking Azure God Mode: The Heroic.

"I've got a bullet for every single dead and piece of flesh this guy throws at me!" Connor said, pulling his guns out..

"You put me through hell to find my team and get Elaine back for Ban, Galdera! And now, it's payback time!" Ty said pounding his fists.

"I don't have much stake here...but you did help me discover a stronger trust. So I think I should return the favor." Jack said straightening his gloves and pulling out a dagger.

"You caused Hornburg to fall because of your actions. You'll pay for every single life lost there." Jexi said.

"No way am I letting you have all the fun, master. I wanna beat him up too." Zexi said.

"Galdera… at the end of this day, your reign of terror will be at an end!" David said as he unsheathed Masakado and started gathering energy.

"I made a promise to Lord Aelfric, you will be stopped. Now darkness...face the dawn!" Ace said as he activated Celestial Force.

(Cue- Boss: Perfect Dark Gaia- Sonic Unleashed)

The mass just stood there as it pulled souls into its body taking the form of shields to protect its body.

"Alright, guys! Time for the big finish!" Connor said.

"Let's do it!" Ty said. "Zexi, Jack, you're with us. Jexi, Hope, Ace, David! Go for Galdera's main body once were all done with this mound of meat!"

"You got it!" Ace said.

"Leave it to us." David said.

The four groups attacked the Omniscient Eye as the souls were protecting it.

"Rrrgh… we gotta take out this shield!" Ty said.

"I've got that covered!" Connor said. "Time to show off my new rad skills! Lend me your wisdom, Alephan!" Conner said as his scholar mark glowed as he raised his hand in the air and then snapped. "Comin your way, Volta! Alephan's Enlightenment!"

Suddenly, Volta was charged with energy. "Lightning Devil's Claws!" she said charging at Galdera and cleaving away one of the souls protecting it.

"Heh, not bad for a test run." Connor said.

"Aeber's….Reckoning!" Jack said unleashing a powerful dagger attack as it pierced through several souls.

"Time to clean house!" Ty said posing with his dancer mark glowing. "This should wipe a ton of em out! Sealtige's Seduction!" Ty said. "Alright Meliodas, bring the Hellfire!"

"Oh, I'm on it. Kami Chigiri!" Meliodas said slashing at all the souls at once in one powerful slash boosted by Hellfire.

"Go for it, Zexi!" Ty said.

"I don't think the new sacred skill will help so I'll hit you with one of my own. Dual Wielding! Ultimate Color….Hopeful….Spectrum Spear!" Zexi said punching right through the creature's eye.

"Uraaaaaaaaaaagh!" Galdera roared as his main body was revealed. "You mortals would dare raise your hand against a god of Darkness?!"

"Oh, we would. We've met plenty of gods. You're not even in our Top 10." David said.

"It's time to end this!" Hope said charging at Galdera.

"This ends now!" Jexi said charging.

"You are truly a fool." Galdera said as Jexi hit but with the damage he landed reflected back on him.

"What? But how?" Jexi said.

"Hahaha. Now...I am regaining even more power." Galdera said before becoming more bipedal with a sword emerging, a head of some kind and Lyblac emerging from his forehead.

"Lyblac...her spell...it's still active." Hawkins said.

"Meaning…" Hope said.

"We can't harm Galdera until we get rid of Lyblac." Hawkins said.

"In that case… aim for Lyblac!" Hope said as all his members fired.

"Fools." Lyblac said as all the attacks were reflected onto them.

"You can't attack her head on even with enhancements. She'll just reflect it back." Hawkins said. "Unless...Ishihara...I want you to cut me down, as many times as you can."

"Normally, I'd think that'd be a crazy idea. But, considering what you're capable of...I think you can handle it. Ready? This might hurt a little." David asked.

"Do it." Hawkins said as David cut at him.

"You fools. Attacking your own?" Lyblac asked.

"Straw Doll: Life Minus." Hawkins said as the cut he took vanished as it appeared on Lyblac causing her pain.

"What the? What is…" Lyblac said as Hawkins had a doll emerged from his body with part of her clothing acting like a scarf around its neck.

"I took it from you the first moment we met. Because I had a feeling you might betray me. Normally when a hit is taken, the doll vanishes, but this one doesn't. I wonder...how many hits will it take before it falls apart?" Hawkins said.

"And unfortunately for you, Lyblac. This blade can slay gods. So...this might hurt you more than it will hurt him." David said.

"He can hurt me all he wants and it all goes back to you. Your barrier defense...has failed." Hawkins said.

David repeatedly slashed into Hawkins as Lyblac screamed in pain, being cut all over.

"I know just what you're going to say next! Your next line is, "Impossible, how can 8-" Hope began.

"Oh shut up! How are you still alive?" Lyblac said before getting another cut.

"Because, as long as we can fight evil in the world like you, we can't die!" Hope said. "All of our tales led to this one moment, and everything went down like clockwork!"

"Damn you...all." Lyblac said before she faded away as the doll of her reverted to normal straw.

"And now to end this!" Hope said. "The first attack is from me! Azure God's… Heroic Impact Punisher!" Hope said punching Galdera in the jaw.

"ARGH!" Galdera said.

"The attack's not done yet! Jexi!" Hope said.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Divine Art! Brand's….Thunder!" Jexi said slicing right through Galdera's sword arm.

"David, the final blow is yours! Ace, set em up!" Hope said.

"Aelfric, lend me your power. Celestial Light!" Ace said as a prismatic light washed over them.

"All set! Go, David!" Hope said.

"Alright. Here we go!" David said as he went into Sapphire God Mode and two energy rifles appeared in his hands. "Heh. Haven't used this in a while. Melding with Draefendi's Rage..." he said as he took aim at Galdera and the rifles started charging. "Judgment Blaster...FIRE!" he said as he shot a massive energy blast from his rifles.

"Aaaaarrrrgh!" Galdera screamed in pain. "How is this possible?! That 8 groups of mortals can defeat me?!"

"It's simple, were more than just mortals!" Hope said. "I'm a hero!"

"Yakuza." Ty said.

"Bounty Hunter." Connor said.

"Former tennis star turned demon hunter." David said.

"Warrior." Jexi said.

"Hero to be!" Zexi said.

"Thief." Jack said.

"And Nephilim Prince! Farewell, God of Darkness. Trouble this world no more!" Ace said.

David drew Masakado and wielded it to point at Galera. "It's time!" He said as Masakado finished charging and he lunged it at Galdera's chest. He then proceeded to slice it upwards clean in the middle through his head.

"Impossible… This can't be!" Galdera said as he exploded in an explosion of light. Masakado's charge then faded.

"Thank you...everyone." David said.

"It's over." Ace said before seeing a young boy unconscious on the ground as he and the others ran over.

"Hahah! Kit's alive!" Connor said.

"He was only a vessel. He was likely freed once Galdera was slain." Cyrus said.

"The poor child." Ophilia said as Ace picked him up. "Heal wounds." She said as she healed Kit.

"I'm glad he's safe. I bet in heaven Graham is smiling." Alfyn said.

"Whew… what a ride." Hope said. "So...what happens now though?"

"For me, I'll be returning home to Cobbleston. I have people I need to protect." Olberic said.

"Same. This has been an exciting journey but I am getting homesick." Tressa said.

"Me...I just gotta wander the land. Blow from one town to another." Therion said.

"I will return to the church. Lianna...she needs me now." Ophilia said.

"Are you sure, Sister Ophilia?" Ace asked.

"Ace...while I admit a life of adventure is fun...my place is the church. Not on the battlefield." Ophilia said.

"In that case. Take this." Ace said as he put a pendant with the cleric symbol and the Sacred Flame in her hand.

"I will treasure it always." Ophilia said.

"What about you Cyrus? Now that Yvon and Lucia are gone, you got your post back." Connor said.

"I want to research into the gods and Galdera...I want to make sure that nothing like this ever happens to this land again." Cyrus said.

"I see. Well then, good luck to ya." Connor said.

"What about you Prim?" Ty asked.

"To be fair, I will visit my father's grave. But after...I never considered what I would do once it was all over." Primrose said.

Ty then put a hand on his chin. "Hmmm… well, if you've got no ideas on where to go… how about riding with us?"

"Hmm. Dancing for someone who had no clue how to survive in the desert...sure. Besides, if I were not around, you would have died several times." Primrose said.

"Wha… hey!" Ty said as everyone laughed.

"Well...I think I'll still walk the land. Healing folks who need it." Alfyn said.

"For me, I returnen home. I am sure master is free and awaiting me." H'aanit said.

"It's been a crazy trip going after Redeye, but… It was great traveling with you, H'aanit. I don't know why, but… Somehow I have a feeling we'll meet again." David said.

"Aye. I feelen it too." H'aanit said.

"Well, I suppose I should be leaving next. Our alliance is over and so I'll be leaving." Hawkins said.

"What about you, Shanoa?" Ace asked.

"I do have business of my own. But...I promise this. Once it is done...I'll see about seeking you out again." Shanoa said. "You are...interesting."

"You should. Looks like you have someone who's gonna be waitin for ya, Ace." Vashyron said. "Bet you're thinking of her bunker buster too aren't...gah!" he said before Leanne hit him.

"Not everyone thinks like you, Vashyron." Leanne said.

"And now...the triumphant return to the Town of Tales!" Hope said.

"Yeah...wait, how do we do that? Our ships are back on that…" Jexi said before they saw the Galaxy King flying up to them.

"Greetings comrades...I'm glad to see you are alive!" Cobalt said at the wheel.

"And here's our ride." David said.

"I was worried you might not have made it so I self taught myself how to fly." Cobalt said. "Oh and apologies for any scratches you may find." Cobalt said. "And maybe a broken building or two."

"Don't worry. It's nothing we can't manage." David said. "(He better not have wrecked the arcade…)"

"I'm just glad we all made it out. I didn't want to die in there before we took on the Dark Kingdom and King Alabaster." Hope said.

"Yep, seeing as how the we is you, Jexi, David and Ace." Ty said.

"You're one to talk, Ty. You always get caught in our messes one way or another." Mayumi said.

"And I think I already landed in another." Ty said. "As much as I wanna be involved in some personal kingdom tiff, I'm gonna pass. I need about a month's vacation back in Central City."

"I see. Well, after all of this, I can't blame you." David said.

"Yeah...I gotta pass too. After the death of that Universal Police Officer, I don't wanna get involved with governments." Connor said.

"Uh...we still need to find out about the new city that appeared on New World." Zexi said.

"And I still gotta loot this universe dry. Just wish I could have gotten this stupid bangle...huh?" Jack said before seeing it unlocked. "Unlocked but when did…" he said before remembering the first time Cordelia requesting they be free. "They've been unlocked...since that time?!"

"And it took us until now to notice?" Skull asked.

"I understand. everyone has reasons to stay out of this. We can handle the Dark Kingdom." Hope said.

"It's nothing personal but the Dark Kingdom is a major military force. We get involved, they would declare war on our worlds. And also, you can't just call us into a united force every time a threat appears." Ty said.

"Ty's right, Hope. Our groups won't get stronger individually if we keep relying on others for help. There are some battles we have to fight ourselves." David said.

"You seem awfully confident." Cia said.

"Of course. With everything we faced so far, do you think I'd be scared of those guys?" David asked.

"I guess that's a good point." Tsumugi said.

"Individual...ah man! It's only a few days until the summer training camp. I completely forgot." Izuku said.

"I guess returning to our world is where we part for the time being." Ibara said.

"Ah, that's right. You and Kendo are in Class 1-B." Aoyama said.

"What? We won't part. Didn't you know? Our classes are going to the same camp." Kendo said.

"Say what now?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, Classes 1-A and 1-B are going to the same camp this year." Kendo said.

"And that means Monoma… Honestly, I'd rather not deal with him." David said.

"Don't worry. He's in the remedial courses. He's the only one in our class who failed." Kendo said.

"That's supposed to make it better?" Eijiro asked.

"Still, I wonder what the camp will help us with?" Hope said. "Then again… this is eraser head I'm thinking of.. Oh god… I think we might be walking into hell, David."

"We've been through hell hundreds of times. Still, this would be a good opportunity to work on our new skills. Himeno, Tsumugi, you two ready?" David asked.

"We should be. We didn't go passing those races and entering UA for nothing." Himeno said.

"Besides, like you said, it's a good chance to work on our new abilities." Tsumugi said.

"You be careful there, too, Leviathan." Fulgore said.

"Don't worry about me, Fulgy. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." Leviathan said.

"Alrighty then, let's get going back to your universe, Miles. I can't wait for you to see UA up close." Hope said.

"Why does he make those weird references?" Miles asked Jexi.

"Trust me, you get used to it." Jexi whispered.

To be continued…


End file.
